À l'ombre des nuages
by Dymitry
Summary: Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Pourquoi Shikamaru avait-il déserté ? La promotion du jeune Nara s'était plongée dans un abattement abasourdi. Pourquoi ? Ils savaient que Sasuke était rongé par son désir de vengeance mais Shikamaru ? Quelle était sa raison ? Risque SU/SN Warning au premier chapitre.
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Kage no Kumo (L'ombre des nuages) (Changement de titre au chapitre 11!)

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé : Oui, il avait compris que lui, le Nara au QI supérieur et au don d'ombre, serait de ces ninjas qui évoluaient loin de la scène brillante des combats épiques et des paroles pleines de bons sentiments. Mais de là à imaginer une telle galère ! Déjà qu'une mission suicide lui paraissait beaucoup, qu'est-ce que ce serait en y ajoutant l'Akatsuki, les Jinchûrikis, les traîtres, les amis, la famille et les Uchiha…

Note de l'auteur (concernant une bonne partie de la fic): Que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire…

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que je change/supprime certains événements, que la chronologie n'est pas vraiment respectée (j'essaie de ne pas trop modifier avant le combat des deux Uchiha mais bon, il y a tout de même de gros changements niveau dates des actions reliées au manga) et que **suite au combat Sasuke/Itachi, l'intrigue se sépare totalement du manga (bien que certains éléments perdurent)**.

-J'évite les OOCs mais je ne promets rien pour certains personnages qui refusent de me laisser les clefs de leur personnalité !

-**Risque bien**** présent de** **slash** mais il peut peut-être y avoir un changement… Shikamaru et Sasuke ne sont pas très coopératifs parfois XD. Enfin, je ne perds pas espoir alors ceux que ça dérange vraiment, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là :P. Hummm… Donc **certainement**** Sasu/Shik****a** ! Je tiens à prévenir que **Sasuke n'apparait****ra pas avant plusieurs chapitres et que la romance ne sera pas au cœur de l'histoire. (Enfin, il y a tout de même une intrigue et tout et tout ^^)**

-Les notes explicatives seront toujours en fin de chapitre ! (Oui, en fin, comme ça si vous n'avez pas rencontré de problèmes de compréhension de certains termes ou autres et ben, il vous reste plus qu'à faire tourner votre jolie roulette sur votre mignonne petite souris pour aller dans la partie review *_*)

-J'ai déjà écrit seize chapitre et le dix-septième est en cours.

Voilà !

**JUSTE** ! Un immense merci à ma béta : **hokagemina****to** pour ta relecture minutieuse ! J'ai appris de nouvelles règles d'orthographes en relisant ta correction !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 ou PROLOGUE : ON AURAIT DÛ DEVENIR FLEURISTE.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Shikamaru Nara, l'auraient décrit comme un génie des plus paresseux. Peu aurait dit que Shikamaru était, surtout, un observateur. Après tout, rien dans son attitude ne démontrait qu'il s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à la contemplation des cieux et de temps à autre une bonne partie de Shôgi.

Mais, s'ils avaient pu voir dans son esprit, ils auraient compris que le Nara examinait ce qui l'entourait et arrivait à tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

En voya nt les prunelles vides et mornes des shinobis plus âgés, il avait compris qu'il existait deux sortes de ninjas. Il savait d'après les regards compatissants qu'il recevait qu'il ferait partie de ceux qui baignaient dans le sang et la mort. Les Anbus, ces ninjas de l'ombre.

Shikamaru était intelligent. Il avait vu que certains shinobis n'étaient que des emblèmes, faits pour être exposés aux yeux des autres villages cachés et à ceux des civils. Ils étaient les ninjas chevaleresques qui se battaient pour la veuve et l'orphelin loin des intrigues politiques et des assassinats des dits veuves et orphelins qui représentaient un danger pour le pouvoir.

Oui, il avait compris que lui, le Nara au QI supérieur et au don d'ombre, serait de ces ninjas qui évoluaient loin de la scène brillante des combats épiques et des paroles pleines de bons sentiments.

Alors, il avait tout fait pour retarder son entrée dans ce monde sanglant. Il ne s'impliquait dans rien et passait son temps à contempler le ciel en rêvant d'un avenir qu'il n'aurait jamais. D'un futur où il ne serait qu'un simple chuunin, tout juste bon à être un chef d'équipe. Non pour ses qualités de ninja mais pour son sens stratégique. Mais son destin l'avait rattrapé, un an plus tôt.

Il aurait dû devenir fleuriste, ouvrir une boutique comme la famille d'Ino et prendre un air ennuyé dès que des clients franchiraient sa porte.

Il soupira et bascula sur son flan. Il était allongé sur une colline qui surplombait Konoha. Il regarda son village avec ennuie.

Il était un Ninja de Konoha. Il devait mourir, tuer, torturer pour son pays. Il devait abandonner son humanité pour ce village et souvent, il se demandait s'il en valait la peine.

Shikamaru était observateur et son divertissement principal, ces dernières années, avait été d'examiner ce qui l'entourait. Les gens, les décors, les gestes, les mots…

Enfant, il ne comprenait pas tout mais gardait ses observations dans un coin de son esprit. Il soupira en pensant à son lui enfant, si naïf, persuadé que suivre la voix de son père était ce qu'il voulait, son nindô. Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi observateur, il aurait pu suivre ce destin qu'on avait tracé pour lui, sans broncher et même heureux, convaincu que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il laissa son regard balayé les bâtiments, les habitants, les ombres des quelques ninjas évoluant sur les toits.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce village. Il y avait trop de choses que l'on tentait de dissimuler, trop d'hypocrisie.

Mais il avait des amis, des gens auxquels il tenait.

Shikamaru avait compris comment l'étau s'était resserré autour de lui sans lui laisser une chance de fuir ce destin qu'on lui avait imposé à coup d'idéologie et de patriotisme, insipides à ces yeux.

L'académie des ninjas. Elle ressemblait à une école somme toute basique mais elle servait à rapprocher les futur ninjas. Puis l'équipe, lien qui se renforçait à chaque mission pour finir par une confiance en l'autre presque absolue. Comment ne pas tenir à ceux à qui vous avez sauvé la vie ou aidé et qui ont fait la même chose pour vous ?

Il ferma les yeux laissant ses pensées moroses se faire plus concrètes. Il savait qu'il était piégé dans cette machination parfaitement pensée. On disait que les ninjas ne devaient avoir aucun sentiment mais les gens au pouvoir avaient compris que les meilleures chaînes étaient affectives.

Naruto le démontrait parfaitement. Il était le parfait spécimen du Ninja chevaleresque. Toute sa vie semblait vouloir l'emmener vers une vie de bonté et de générosité. Toujours prêt à sauver ses amis et les innocents, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour les protéger. Il ferait un bon Hokage mais trop empli de bon sentiment, serait-il capable de comprendre l'ombre et la mort qui incombait dans ce rôle ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux laissant les nuages défiler devant lui, le ciel bleu, le soleil, qui même dissimulé par un épais feuillage, lui brûlait la rétine.

Tsunade était plus aguerrie que Naruto. Elle savait prendre les décisions qui incombaient. Elle savait fermer les yeux sur certains sujets tout en essayant de sauver les meubles comme pour Ino qui appartenait à un clan de l'ombre, fait pour l'assassinat et les missions politiques qui n'avaient rien de glorieuses. Mais Tsunade l'avait sauvée, prise sous son aile, la détournant du chemin pavé de sang des Anbus et avait fermé les yeux devant son destin à lui.

De toute manière, l'Hokage était aussi un ninja emblème, dans une moindre mesure. Le conseil régnait et donnait les ordres.

« Shikamaru ! Je te cherchais partout ! Encore en train de paresser ! L'Hokage te fait demander. »

« Galère », laissa-t-il échapper en regardant Ino.

Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son corps plantureux mais sa personnalité le fatiguait vraiment.

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi flemmard ou je me charge de te motiver ! »

Il se leva avec lenteur époussetant ses habits et leva la tête en fermant les yeux, profitant des rayons qui tombaient sur ses traits. Il laissa un soupir tremblant franchir ses lèvres.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il se souvenait avec trop de précision de sa dernière mission. Tuer l'enfant illégitime du Daimyô du pays du feu. Un gamin de pas plus dix ans.

Il s'élança vers le bureau de l'Hokage, ignorant le babillage de sa coéquipière.

Il doutait souvent que Tsunade ouvrait les ordres de mission avant de les lui donner. Il estimait qu'ils venaient du conseil et vu leur teneur et le regard fuyant de la blonde, elle avait sûrement une idée vague de ce qu'ils contenaient. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu plus d'une ou deux missions de cet acabit.

Les Hokages étaient, pour lui, des figures de proues, faites pour donner une bonne image du village et montrer sa puissance aux autres nations comme Naruto et bon nombre de ninjas de sa promotion.

Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensait-il en sautant de toit en toit, la plupart de ses camarades n'auraient pas supporté de faire les plus sombres missions. Peut-être Tenten, Neji et Shino auraient pu être des Anbus. Ce dernier le serait sûrement dans peu de temps mais Shikamaru avait fait retarder leur entrée dans ce monde.

C'était sa condition pour devenir un Anbu. Il n'avait pas pensé que le conseil la lui accorderait. Il n'avait pas tant de valeur que ça. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De toute manière, les prochaines promotions comporteraient bien assez de ninjas à manipuler pour que le conseil laisse la sienne en paix encore quelques temps. Il les aimait bien après tout. Il les avait vus grandir et devenir des ninjas forts et emplis d'espoirs d'un monde en paix. Naruto avait vraiment un pouvoir particulier d'inspirer les personnes autour de lui. Il dégageait un tel charisme et une telle volonté que beaucoup se sentaient aspirés par ce tourbillon.

Shikamaru ne sous-estimait pas leur force. Loin de là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas parmi les meilleurs combattants. Bon nombre lui mettrait une raclée monumentale. Il était fait pour tirer le meilleur des autres, pas pour être le meilleur. Mais il ne voulait pas voir la flamme dans leurs yeux s'éteindre, les voir devenir comme la majorité des ninjas : blasés et sans espoir, attendant de mourir dans une mission, pour l'honneur de Konoha.

Il avait bien perçu que la majorité des parents ninjas étaient froids et demandaient toujours plus à leur enfant. Non parce qu'ils ne les aimaient pas mais pour les voir survivre.

Certains étaient épargnés. Le clan de Choji avait toujours été de ces ninjas emblèmes de par leur force impressionnante et leur bon-vivant qui inspirait la sympathie. De même que celui, plus étonnant, des Inuzuka, avec leur technique qui inspirait le respect et leur exubérance animale.

Il arriva au bureau de l'Hokage. Il pria pour qu'elle ne veuille le voir que pour parler de sa fonction officielle : la préparation de l'examen chuunin mais devant l'air grave de Tsunade, il devina qu'il n'en était rien.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en saluant sa supérieure. Elle était droite et, si ce n'était la bouteille de saké qui trônait au milieu des tas de papiers, elle ressemblait à l'image même de l'Hokage décidé et à même de protéger son village. Elle fit signe à Ino de les laisser et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Sasuke vient de quitter Oto et d'après nos espions, il aurait tué Orochimaru. »

« Galère », laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure.

L'Uchiha avait tué un des trois Sannins légendaires. Impressionnant. Le Nara se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour ramener le déserteur et doutait que l'Hokage lui demande d'exécuter ce dernier. Après tout, il était bien connu qu'il était chasse gardé de l'équipe sept surtout que, depuis le retour de Naruto, ce dernier avait clairement fait comprendre que sa résolution de ramener son coéquipier était inaltérable.

L'Hokage soupira et but une gorgée du liquide transparent à même la bouteille. Elle semblait préoccupée et lui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder fixement son bureau. Il le sentait mal sur ce coup-là.

« Shikamaru as-tu contrarié le conseil ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il laissa échapper un autre « galère » alors que son cerveau retraçait tous les événements récents et anciens qui concernaient de près ou de loin aux instances supérieures comme il aimait appeler ces deux vieux fous, bien trop influencés par Danzô.

« Je ne vois rien qui aurait pu les… contrarier, Hogake-sama. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tellement qu'il eut l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Shikamaru sentit son estomac se tordre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'avait rien remarqué qui aurait pu mener à une situation où l'Hokage s'inquiéterait pour lui ainsi ! Il avait accompli ses missions avec brio et dans une parfaite discrétion. Il avait tout fait pour épargner sa promotion. Le conseil voulait peut-être inclure quelques Anbus de son année et pensait qu'il ferait barrage.

Il était certes un stratège utile, le clan Nara était réputé pour son QI élevé et sa capacité à créer des plans dans un cours laps de temps, mais pas irremplaçable. Il réfléchit et se souvînt que son cousin aller sortir de l'académie dans quelques semaines. L'instance supérieure avait-elle décidé de l'évincer pour se concentrer sur Mizuwa Nara ? Son cousin était moins flemmard et avait beaucoup plus d'esprit patriotique que lui à son âge mais il était encore bien jeune.

« Le conseil m'a imposé de te donner cette mission. »

Elle lui tendit un rouleau et alors qu'il allait s'avancer pour le prendre, Naruto surgit suivi d'une Sakura qui lui faisait la leçon : « On ne dérange pas l'Hokage comme ça ! »

« La vieille ! Je veux partir chercher Sasuke ! Je le ramènerai ! »

« Naruto ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

La blonde s'était levée, les bras appuyés contre son bureau faisant voler quelques feuilles. Elle semblait vraiment énervée et vu l'air étonné du blond, il ne devait pas la voir comme ça souvent.

« Galère. »

« Tiens ! Salut Shikamaru ! Tout va bien ? Tu as une mission à Suna pour l'examen Chuunin ? Temari sera contente de partir avec toi ! On m'a dit que vous vous étiez rapprochés ! »

Il était vraiment un des individus les plus fatiguants que Shikamaru avait rencontrés. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour ignorer la tension qui emplissait la pièce.

« Galère, Naruto tais-toi. » marmonna-t-il.

Le blond fit la moue alors que la rosée les regardait, amusée. L'Hokage se massait les tempes en se rasseyant. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher.

« Naruto. Tu ne peux pas surgir comme ça. La prochaine fois, je ne te donnerai que des missions de rang D pendant au moins un an ! Et toi Sakura, même si tu dois l'envoyer à l'hôpital, empêche-le d'entrer ! Je dois parler avec Shikamaru. Partez ! »

« Mais la veille si on n'y va pas maintenant, Sasuke sera déjà loin ! »

« J'ai plus important à faire que de me soucier d'un nukenin ! »

Un silence pesant s'instaura sur la pièce alors que les deux membres de l'équipe sept la regardaient d'un air peiné. La blonde soupira fortement en s'avachissant sur son bureau. Elle semblait épuisée et Shikamaru entendit parfaitement le murmure qui s'échappa des lèvres de Tsunade. « Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste ? »

Il l'aurait presque plainte s'il ne devait pas attendre avec appréhension cet ordre de mission qu'il voyait toujours dans la paume de sa supérieure. Les deux autres ninjas ne semblaient pas près de bouger, presque immobile avant que Naruto explose :

« Sasuke est un membre de notre équipe ! Il est un ninja de Konoha ! »

« Il nous a trahis ! Naruto ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est plus le même ! »

L'Hokage avait pratiquement sauté pour se mettre debout et lançait des regards meurtriers à son presque fils.

« Je ramènerai Sasuke ! Je ne le laisseras pas se perdre ! »

« Naruto… »

Sakura s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Ils semblaient tellement peinés en cet instant. Shikamaru ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Il essaya d'imaginer son meilleur ami Choji, quittant le village pour aller accomplir sa vengeance. Irait-il le chercher? Balayerait-il sa volonté pour satisfaire son désir de l'avoir à ses côtés ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

« Naruto, calme-toi. » lui demanda Sakura d'une voix douce.

Le porteur du démon renard à neuf queues détourna la tête mais bien vite son regard décidé plongea dans les yeux ambre de la blonde. L'Hokage semblait calmée mais ses poings aux jointures blanchies démontraient qu'elle était troublée. Shikamaru se demanda pourquoi. Culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à ses deux protégés ? Colère contre tant d'entêtement ? Préoccupation pour ce qui se déroulait ?

Il soupira et plongea son regard dans le bleu qui s'assombrissait avec l'arrivé de la nuit. Il laissa ses pensées s'éparpiller dans toutes les directions en contemplant cette immensité qui avait le don de calmer, pour un moment, son esprit.

« Naruto, je ne peux te laisser quitter le village alors que l'Akatsuki te recherche. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais elle continua : « Pas dans l'immédiat. Nos espions ont rapporté qu'ils bougeaient en direction d'Oto, t'y envoyer serait comme t'offrir sur un plateau d'argent. »

Il sembla sur le point de rétorquer mais le regard d'avertissement de l'Hokage le fit se taire.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Shikamaru. Sortez ! »

Elle semblait de nouveau à bout et le manipulateur d'ombre sentit son appréhension empirer.

« Mais la veille ! J'aurais aimé lui donner un message pour Gaara ! »

Elle contourna son bureau avec une vitesse frisant le surhumain et envoya un coup de poing qui devait être vraiment douloureux à un Naruto qui vola à travers la pièce.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et utilise la poste ! Imbécile ! »

Elle laissa Sakura le traîner dehors en la saluant respectueusement et Shikamaru entendit les hurlements de la rosée encore un moment après que la porte soit fermée. L'Hokage envoya une vague de chakra et, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle lui tendit le rouleau.

Il s'en saisit, un peu tremblant. Il le déroula avec lenteur, préférant retarder le moment inéluctable où il serait au courant de ce qui inquiétait tant l'Hokage.

_Mission __de rang S. Village caché du son. Infiltration et récupération d'informations. Confirmation de la mort d'Orochimaru, Nunekin. __É__limination ou capture d'Yakushi Kabuto. Discrétion absolue._

« Équipe ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

Il mémorisa le contenu et y mis feu, regardant les cendres tomber en tourbillonnant.

« Aucune. »

« Durée ? »

« Aucune. »

En clair, il devait –seul- infiltrer un village caché qui venait de perdre son Kage –empêchant tous plan sachant qu'un ninja sans supérieur est un ninja imprévisible- pour trouver des informations sur un sujet non précisé, en évitant l'Akatsuki qui semblait s'y diriger et battre le disciple d'un Sannin. Sans oublier que discrétion absolue signifiait qu'en cas de capture ou de mort, il serait considéré comme un nukenin.

Les relations politiques entre le village du son et Konoha n'étaient pas vraiment stables. Un nouveau Kage pourrait permettre une alliance mais tout signe, d'une tentative d'infiltration ou d'assassinat sur un de leur membre, serait pris comme une déclaration de guerre et annihilerait toutes chances de coopération.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Priorité ? »

Il retint son souffle.

« Absolue. »

Donc il ne pourrait pas fuir. Il devait réussir ou mourir. En clair, il était foutu.

« Je ne peux rien faire.» Elle le fixait. Il sentait son regard sur lui alors qu'il était retourné à la contemplation des cieux. « Je suis peut-être forte mais j'ai l'impression d'être totalement inutile, de n'être qu'un symbole qu'on exhibe en lançant des ''Mourez pour l'Hokage, le cœur de ce village!''. » Elle ricana et avala une gorgée de saké, semblant avoir besoin de s'épancher. « Le pire c'est que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'empêcher. Ils ont promis de laisser mes protégés loin de l'ANBU. » Elle eut un rire amer. « J'aurais peut-être pu t'épargner ça mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me taire. »

Elle regarda les papiers jonchant son bureau, sans ordre. Elle hésita quelques secondes et décida de reprendre la parole:

« Ton père était contre mais ils lui ont dit qu'il était trop impliqué émotionnellement pour donner son avis alors il est parti, sans rien ajouter. » Il garda le silence, la trouvant cruelle de dévoiler l'implication de son père ou plutôt sa résignation. « Au moins, Ino ne suivra pas les traces de son clan, pas comme le reste de sa famille. » Shikamaru savait qu'elle avait un petit frère et quelques cousins, cousines. « Je me demande comment je peux dire à Naruto de continuer à croire en son rêve. Mon frère aussi voulait devenir Hokage, tu sais… De toute manière, il ne voudrait rien entendre. »

Elle le regarda de nouveau mais il ne bougea pas, les yeux fixes. Elle soupira avant de continuer :

« J'espère que tu reviendras. Tu n'es pas aussi lâche que tu te plais à le dire. Après tout, peu de ninjas se seraient sacrifiés dans la voie des Anbus en toute connaissance de cause. Combien en ai-je vu, rêvant de faire partie de cette classe d'élite, tomber de haut et craquer au bout de deux mission ?! »

Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix lasse :

« Tu dois vraiment les aimer, tes camarades. Je ferai attention à eux. » C'était comme s'il était déjà enterré.

« Cette mission est vraiment étrange. » murmura-t-elle pensivement. « Ce n'est pas dans leur genre d'envoyer des ninjas utiles à la mort. Ils n'agissent que pour protéger le village et le rendre plus puissant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu en toi. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu représentes un danger pour Konoha… »

Shikamaru n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Il regardait toujours le ciel maintenant d'un bleu profond et les quelques étoiles qui y étaient apparues. Il lança un soupir et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour faire le tri de ses pensées qui prenaient l'allure d'un long monologue dépressif. Enfin, il reporta son regard sur l'Hokage qui semblait accrochée à sa bouteille comme une moule à son rochet. Elle lui sembla fragile soudainement comme une petite fille qui vient de faire une bourde. Il ne se laissa pas attendrir par sa vulnérabilité et la regarda sans rien exprimer.

Il se demanda vaguement comment elle faisait pour ne pas craquer. Peut-être se noyait-elle dans les yeux flamboyants de la nouvelle génération, tout en priant, un peu comme lui, qu'ils ne plongent pas trop vite dans le monde des ténèbres qu'était celui des ninjas. Ou alors, elle s'abrutissait avec ce saké bon marché qui ne la quittait jamais, tout simplement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, lui, c'était une vie tranquille avec un job pas trop prenant pour pouvoir jouer au shôgi ou s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages passer.

« On aurait dû devenir fleuriste. » laissa-t-il échapper avant de partir, les mains dans les poches.

Il sourit doucement en entendant le ricanement douloureux de l'Hokage derrière lui.

À suivre…

* * *

NdA : Bon, je ne vois pas trop les termes à expliquer. Surtout si vous avez lu ou vu les Naruto. Enfin, je vais juste mettre Nukenin = déserteur (Non mais ce terme revient hyper souvent ! Une piste ? Peut-être :D). Ah, Mizuwa Nara, le cousin, est un OC mais bon, il n'aura pas une grande importance.

Pour le titre, merci à ma béta pour ces merveilleuses idées !

Je l'ai changé après que Charles Henri m'ait fait remarqué une erreur dans l'ordre des mots. Je ne modifierais pas tous les chapitres donc, le titre en haut restera le même...

J'espère que vous laisserez un petit mot ! (ou mieux long *_* mais bon… petit c'est bien aussi !).


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru est un Anbu depuis un an. Il se voit assigner une mission suicide au pays du son où il doit récupérer des informations et tuer ou capturer Kabuto.

Merci beaucoup à **hokageminato** pour sa correction ! C'est grâce à elle que vous n'avez pas de trop gros paragraphes ! (Même si j'avoue avoir du mal à revenir à la ligne XD)

NdA : Un début de chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire léger et qui j'espère rappel bien Naruto et les différents personnages.

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 2 : SOUVENIR ET ENTERREMENT NOCTURNE.

Shikamaru laissa ses pas le traîner dans le village qui doucement s'illuminait. On était en hivers, la nuit arrivait tôt et les rues étaient encore peuplées à cette heure-ci. Il passa devant Ichiraku, les ombres des clients bougeaient avec animations sur le sol. Il passa la tête et sourit à Naruto, Sakura et Iruka qui discutaient avec entrain et lui firent de grands signes. Il passa son chemin et arriva devant le fleuriste de Konoha. Il eut envie de rire pendant un moment. Il voyait sa coéquipière avec un tablier jaune en train d'arroser une plante aux fleurs d'un mauve profond. Oui, il aurait vraiment dû devenir fleuriste.

« Tiens, Shikamaru ! Ça a été avec l'Hokage ? T'as une mission ? »

« Ouais. C'est galère. J'dois aller à Suna. »

« Avec Temari ? »

La jeune kunoichi blonde du village du sable servait d'intermédiaire avec ce dernier en vue de l'examen chuunin. Elle restait au village jusqu'à la fin des nominations.

« Non. L'Hokage m'y envoie pour un message pour le Kazekage. »

« Un simple aller-retour ? C'est bizarre qu'elle te demande ça. »

Il haussa les épaules en marmonnant : « C'est galère, juste parce que j'ai fait le chemin à de nombreuses reprises. »

Elle rigola et remarqua que son coéquipier semblait préoccupé. Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur, croyant qu'il pensait à la femme à couette.

« Elle ne va pas trop te manquer ? »

« Galère ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me caser ? » Il secoua la tête et lança en sortant. « Allons boire un verre ce soir. »

« Ok ! A dix-neuf heures ! Au bar habituel ! Soit à l'heure ! Je préviens Choji ! »

Il sourit doucement, regardant les enfants jouer au jeu du ninja en riant et courant. Il croisa Hinata qui le salua poliment en lui demandant de ses nouvelles avant que Kiba arrive avec son molosse et déclare avoir trouvé la technique ultime qui révolutionnera le monde ninja. Il partit en la tirant par le bras, impatient de la lui montrer et parlant de temps en temps avec Akamaru qui répondait en aboyant bruyamment. Le Nara leur proposa de venir ce soir en hurlant pour se faire entendre et les vit acquiescer avant de disparaître.

Il passa près de l'académie, se laissant imprégner par une certaine nostalgie et leva le bras pour saluer un Lee en pleine forme qui démontrait sa fougue en s'entrainant avec un zèle impressionnant.

« Shikamaru ! Tu viens pour t'entraîner et montrer à tous la force de la jeunesse qui t'habite ? »

« Galère. Ça te dit de venir boire un verre ce soir ? Propose à ton équipe si tu les trouves. »

« OK ! Je vais faire cinquante tours de terrain sur les mains pour fêter ça ! »

Shikamaru le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, commencer cette torture avec un sourire plus large que sa tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment Lee pouvait trouver une telle motivation. Il se souvînt de l'équipe sept et rebroussa chemin vers le vendeur de ramens.

« Tiens Shikamaru, ça va ? »

Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Asuma marchant au côté d'un Kakashi dissimulé par un de ces bouquins pervers.

« Bien et vous sensei ? »

Il lui sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« Bien, bien. Je pensais justement à te défier au shôgi. J'ai fait des progrès. »

« Vous ne me battrez jamais. » rétorqua le ninja à la queue de cheval avec un demi-sourire. « On va prendre un verre ce soir avec quelques membres de ma promo, vous passerez ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Kakashi. « Je peux profiter d'une soirée sans Gai pour me lancer toute sorte de défi ! » s'enthousiasma le juunin aux cheveux blanc.

Il les salua, agitant sa main par-dessus son épaule et reprit sa route. Il prit un rythme lent la tête levé vers les cieux et ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mission.

L'Hokage avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous. Il n'avait rien appris de compromettant ni fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu nuire à son village. Mais pourquoi cherchait-on à l'évincer ? Il n'avait aucune importance. Il était juste un ninja un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne. Enfin, un peu plus observateur serait plus juste. Peut-être était-ce le problème ? Les instances supérieures dissimulaient-elles quelques choses et craignaient-elles qu'il ne le remarque ?

Bon, il était descendu aux archives quelques fois pour pouvoir lire les rapports précédents mais rien de bien important et seulement dans le but de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que ces prédécesseurs… Il était vrai que leur accès était très réglementé mais là encore si un document s'y trouvait et les menaçait, il suffisait de le faire disparaître.

Il secoua la tête et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Il n'avait que des théories plutôt biscornues et aucune certitude.

Il discernait les lampions d'Ichiraku et accéléra. Il commençait à faire froid. Il souleva le petit haut-vent et salua d'un signe de tête les quelques clients.

« Tiens, rebonjour Shikamaru ! » Les trois personnes qu'il cherchait étaient encore attablées. Une marque rouge sur la joue de Naruto montra qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose de stupide, arrachant un sourire au jeune génie.

« Re. Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre ce soir ? »

« Ouais, à quelle heure ? »

« Dix-neuf. »

Sakura baissa la tête sur sa montre et le regarda dubitative.

« Il est dix-neuf heures cinq »

« Galère. Ino va encore criser. »

Naruto ricana. Il attendit que les deux jeunes ninjas finissent leur plat en discutant avec Iruka qui hésitait à venir, arguant qu'il allait les déranger et que ce n'était plus de son âge. Shikamaru le convainquit et ils partirent tous les quatre vers un bar peu fréquenté que le Nara appréciait particulièrement.

A peine entré, Ino commença à lui hurler dessus en tentant de le frapper.

« Eh bien, ça en fait du monde ! » remarqua Kekaishi qui venait d'apparaître.

Shikamaru sourit et regarda sa promotion en train de boire et de parler avec animation dans le petit bar. Il aimait bien la décoration vert kaki et beige, sans ces couleurs flashis qu'il y avait dans tout Konoha. Les chaises étaient remplacées par des fauteuils en cuir, assez usés mais confortables, entourant des tables rondes.

Il y avait tous les membres de son année et il vit Temari en pleine discussion avec un Neji particulièrement renfrogné. Il s'approcha d'eux, curieux de savoir la raison de la mauvaise humeur du Hyûga.

« … Suna. Non mais c'est vrai ! Vos entraînements ne valent rien en comparaison et… »

Le Nara fit une retraite stratégique ne voulant pas entendre encore une fois le long éloge de Suna que Temari semblait avoir appris par cœur. Il était étonnant qu'avec un caractère pareil la jeune kunoichi ne se soit pas fait tuer par son petit frère roux quand il était encore dans la période psychopathe de son existence.

« Bonsoir Shikamaru. »

« Tiens, salut Shino ! Content que tu sois venu. »

« Kiba a semblé très enthousiaste et m'a traîné ici. »

Le génie ricana et regarda l'homme aux insectes avec un sourire en coin. Il aimait bien Shino. Il tendit une main et attendit patiemment. Il vit l'Aburame se tendre mais ne la retira pas. Le garçon à la queue de cheval avait remarqué la douleur du jeune ninja quand on le rejetait à coup de « Beurk des insectes » et autres petites phrases blessantes. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose mais il n'avait rien contre ces petites bêtes alors il essayait de le lui montrer. Shino leva son bras centimètre par centimètre et serra la main tendue. Shikamaru le vit sourire derrière sa veste qui lui mangeait une grande partie du visage et il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

Il salua tout le monde, discutant et profitant de cette atmosphère chaleureuse et de leurs visages heureux même les senseis semblaient rajeunis par tant de bonne humeur. Il s'adossa au comptoir.

S'ils se revoyaient, il serait un Nukenin. Il ne le voulait pas mais c'était soit ça, soit il serait mort. Il n'avait que seize ans, bon dieu ! De toute manière, il verrait bien. Il tenterait d'accomplir sa mission et de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais là encore, si jamais il arrivait à survivre à cette mission suicide et à revenir sans que Konoha n'y soit associé, le conseil ne lui donnerait-il pas une nouvelle mission de cet acabit ? Ça ne servait à rien de croire en une potentielle réussite. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, rien que l'infiltration d'Oto frisait la folie alors avec le reste c'était tout simplement galère. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un idiot ? Il était un ninja après tout, fait pour obéir.

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. » fit remarquer Asuma en s'accoudant à ses côtés.

« Galère. J'ai pas envie de faire cette mission. » Il baissa la tête et contempla le fond de son verre.

« Ah, oui. Le voyage à Suna. Shikamaru, tu ne dois pas parler de tes missions aussi ennuyeuses peuvent-elles te paraître. »

Il fit une grimace et hocha la tête en retournant à sa contemplation de l'animation ambiante. Le plus âgé n'était pas au courant de son rôle d'Anbu. Il ne savait rien et pensait à tort que Shikamaru boudait pour les responsabilités de coordinateur pour l'examen chuunin. Ce n'était pas plus mal, pensa le Nara en prenant une gorgée.

« Tu devrais te motiver un peu Shikamaru. Pour l'instant, tu as des responsabilités faciles mais viendra un jour où on te demandera beaucoup. Tu ne pourras pas assumer avec cette attitude. »

Shikamaru lui sourit doucement.

« Vous vous faites trop de soucis sensei. »

« Tss. »

Le jeune Nara s'avança vers ses amis.

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai créé la technique ultime ! » clama Kiba.

« Elle ne peut pas être mieux que le Harem no Jutsu ! » ricana Naruto.

« Cette débilité ne peut avoir le nom de technique. » remarqua dédaigneusement Neji.

« Neji ! Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ! » s'insurgea le blond une main sur le cœur. « C'est de l'art ! »

« Naruto ! Imbécile » cria Sakura en l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce et tomber sur une Hinata rougissante qui laissa échapper un crie aiguë quand elle avisa la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait sur sa poitrine.

« Pervers ! Éloignes-toi d'elle ! » cria Neji en le soulevant brusquement.

« C'est tout Naruto ! Toujours aussi direct ! Il faut faire la cour aux filles pas leur sauter dessus ! » expliqua Tenten avec un sourire en coin.

« Mais ! Mais non ! Hinata, c'est pas du tout ça ! »

« Ne t'approches plus jamais de ma cousine ! »

« Mais.. »

« C'est.. C'est bon… C'est.. c'est rien… » tenta de dire Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est la fougue de la jeunesse ! » hurla un Lee déchaîné.

« Idiot ! Tu l'as fait pleurer ! »Hurlèrent une Ino et une Sakura rouges de colère, les poings tendus.

« Mais aidez-moi ! Je vais me faire tuer par deux furies ! » cria Naruto énervant encore plus les deux kunoichis qui foncèrent sur lui et le déformèrent légèrement.

« Tout… va… va…bien ? » demanda Hinata en s'approchant, toujours pas remises de son rapprochement avec le jeune blond.

« Elles tapent vraiment forts ! »

« Tu devrais éviter de les appeler furies. » intervient calment Shino.

« Mais Shino ! Elles font peurs ! » pleurnicha le blond.

« Tu veux que je te soigne ? » demanda l'Aburame en laissant apparaître un insecte sur le bout de son doigt.

« Shino est… très… très doué. » appuya la jeune Hyûga.

« Hein ? Tu peux soigner ? » cria Naruto, attirant l'attention de la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

« Ne le soigne pas ! Il mérite de souffrir ! »

« Allons Sakura, il saigne tout de même. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. » intervint Iruka avec un regard bienveillant qui sembla calmer Sakura.

« Voyons Iruka, il ne vaut mieux pas intervenir dans les affaires de ses jeunes gens. » rigola Asuma s'attirant le regard larmoyant de Naruto.

« Kakashi-sensei vous allez pas laisser votre élève comme ça ? » tenta le blond avec un regard de chien battu.

« Il aurait raison de le faire ! » argua Ino.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! T'es ridicule ! On dirait une montgolfière déformée ! » hurla de rire Kiba en tombant sur Akamaru qui laissa échapper un aboiement joyeux.

« Naruto, tu sais bien que je ne peux m'opposer aux demoiselles » dit le juunin aux cheveux d'argent en faisant un clin d'œil aux jeunes filles qui lui sourirent en retour.

« Tiens Naruto, reste fort ! » dit Choji en lui tendant un paquet de chips neuf.

« Merci Choji, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

La soirée se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur et Shikamaru fut heureux de pouvoir garder un tel moment dans son esprit.

Il rentra chez lui, embrassa sa mère qui le contempla avec des yeux ronds et souhaita une bonne nuit à son père qui ne le regarda même pas mais le jeune ninja ne s'en formalisa pas. Il partait pour une mission suicide. Son père le savait, ça ne devait pas être facile de laisser son enfant partir à la mort.

Il préparait ses affaires minutieusement quand des coups l'interrompirent. Il alla ouvrir et laissa son père entrer, assez étonné de voir l'homme ici. Ses traits couturés de cicatrices étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à faire face à son fils.

« Shika… » Le ninja aguerri sembla pour la première fois de sa vie totalement perdu et dans un geste presque brusque il se saisit de son fils et l'enlaça avec force.

« Papa… C'est ok. C'est la loi des ninjas. » tenta de le rassurer Shikamaru tout en sentant une bile amer lui brûler les entrailles. Certes, il lui en voulait pour ne pas l'avoir défendu bec et oncles mais… son père avait toujours été comme ça. Il avait toujours fait passer le village avant tout et avait un respect profond dans l'autorité. Il avait des convictions que Shikamaru n'avait pas et il savait qu'en tant que fils, il le décevait mais ils s'aimaient alors il ne l'assomma pas de reproches.

« Pardon. » lui dit-il avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur son lit en mettant sa main sur ses yeux. Il avait encore cette impression d'être déjà enterré. Il se leva, regarda son sac et prépara sa tenue pour demain. Il délaissa sa tenue de chuunin pour prendre une tenue plus banale, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle qu'il mettait quand il était genin. Un tee-shirt en maille lâche, une veste courte, grise, sans le symbole de son clan et un pantalon, lui arrivant à mi mollet, noir. Il la plia soigneusement et la mit sur son bureau à côté de ses pochettes.

Il posa son bandeau sur son lit et se saisit de son masque. Les Anbus avaient des masques d'animaux mais pour les missions où ils ne devaient pas être rattachés à leur village, ils en avaient un autre, noir. Shikamaru prit son masque de chacal et le fit tourner entre ses mains. Il devait s'en défaire. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit, sautant de toit en toit, silencieusement. Il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre. C'était ici qu'il venait toutes les nuits pour parfaire ses techniques et réfléchir à de nouvelles stratégies en imaginant –d'après les rapports d'autres ninjas- diverses situations. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne.

Il alla au centre et creusa un trou profond. Il prit son masque avec déférence, sentant un instant une boule se former dans son estomac. Il eut soudainement envie de hurler et de laisser les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux couler mais il était un ninja alors il se contenta de déposer le masque et de le recouvrir de terre. Il soupira et laissa s'échapper un « galère » tremblant.

« Je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. » Shikamaru se retourna vivement, entendant ses vertèbres craquées. « Choji aussi s'inquiète. Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose. » Asuma ne le regardait pas, la tête levé vers le ciel étoilé, une cigarette au bec dont le foyer rougissant illuminé ses traits carrés au rythme de ses bouffés. « Je m'attendais à une peine de cœur ou à une engueulade avec tes parents, un truc comme ça. »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune chuunin et plongea dans son regard brun. Shikamaru vit avec peine le visage de son sensei déformé par l'incompréhension et la colère. Le Nara ne bougea pas et écouta ce que l'homme avait à lui dire :

« Tu ne peux rien dire n'est-ce pas ou ne veux pas plutôt? Enfin, je pense que la symbolique de cet enterrement nocturne est claire. Tu quittes le village ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Tu craques sous la pression ? Être un Anbu n'est pas aussi glorieux que tu l'avais cru ? Je te croyais assez intelligent pour éviter de te laisser embrigader dans cette branche. » Shikamaru se sentit tétanisé par ces accusations. Il voulait bien que son père ne fasse rien pour l'aider mais son sensei, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus, ne pouvait pas penser qu'il devenait un Nukenin de gaîté de cœur. « Tu ne dis rien ? J'ai raison ? Je sais que tu n'as aucun sentiment patriotique mais tu ne vas pas abandonner tes amis, ta famille ! Bon sang ! Dis quelque chose !»

Shikamaru se leva et s'approcha de son mentor. Il le regarda fixement dans les yeux et sentit les effluves d'alcool que dégageait son aîné.

« Vous êtes saoul. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Je dois partir pour Suna demain. »

« Putain ! Shikamaru réponds-moi ! »

Le jeune homme fuit, ne supportant le regard déçu et douloureux de cet homme. Il se déplaça avec rapidité et attrapa ses affaires, ses vêtements et sentant son cœur se briser, courut jusqu'aux portes de son village. Il entendit Asuma l'appeler alors qu'il les atteignait. Il ferma les yeux en les passants et sauta de branche en branche, sourd aux cris qui retentissaient derrière lui et qui bientôt cessèrent.

Il rit en bondissant toujours plus vite. Il venait de donner aux vieux du conseil l'occasion de le déclarer Nukenin sans chercher de raison ou d'excuse. Il ne voyait rien, les yeux brouillaient par les larmes et ne savait pas vraiment comment il arrivait à sauter de branche en branche à une telle vitesse. Il mit le cap sur Oto. Il tenterait de réussir au moins pour prouver à son sensei qu'il n'était pas un tel lâche. Ok, il avait tendance à fuir plutôt que combattre mais jamais il n'aurait pas abandonné ses amis. Il avait pensé qu'Asuma le saurait.

S'étant suffisamment éloigné, il se changea, enterra ses anciens vêtements de chuunin pour revêtir ceux qu'il avait préparés. Il prit son masque noir et le fixa sur son visage. Il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter dans le pays du feu. Si jamais, Tsunade, pour éviter tout soupçon sur Konoha, décidait de lui donner le statut de Nukenin, une équipe serait envoyée sur ses traces. Il leva la tête, contemplant à travers l'épais feuillage le ciel noircit. Il devait être deux heures. Il reprit son chemin.

À suivre…

NdA : Bon, je vais mettre quelques termes comme Kazekage, c'est donc le chef du village caché du vent (Gaara quoi.), Ichiraku, c'est le restaurant de ramen et kunoichi c'est les femmes ninjas. Juste au cas où, ça évitera les recherches pour ceux qui ne s'en souvenaient (ou ne le savent) pas.

Juste, une petite remarque, je sais que l'équipe Neji, Lee et Tenten ont un an de plus que les autres mais dans l'expression « son année » ou « sa promotion », je fais référence à ceux qui ont passé l'examen chuunin (même s'ils l'ont raté.) avant le départ de Sasuke.

D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de remercier Naruto wiki, Captain Naruto et tous les autres sites qui m'ont fournis les précieuses informations qui me manquaient !

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes : Kits, samsam et biii ! J'ai vraiment apprécié de savoir que Shikamaru ne faisait pas OC et que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre !

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !

Merci pour votre lecture.


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Shikamaru s'est vu assigné une mission suicide et à déserter son village après qu'Asuma l'ait vu enterrer son masque d'ANBU pour tenter de l'accomplir.

NdA : C'est moi où les résumés sont ridicules faits ainsi ?

Toujours un grand merci à **hokageminato** pour son travail de correction ! (Sans elle, il n'y aurait pratiquement aucun ^ !)

CHAPITRE 3 : GALERE, RESOLUTION ET REALISATION.

Cette situation était vraiment galère. Lui, qui se clamait le numéro un des lâches, allait faire preuve d'un courage suicidaire pour prouver à une personne qui ne saurait jamais rien de sa mission qu'il n'était pas un couard qui abandonnait famille et amis pour fuir la pression. Bien-sûr, malgré son empressement autodestructeur et sa résolution kamikaze, il ne croyait pas pouvoir un jour faire face à son sensei. Il serait soit mort, soit… Il ne savait pas trop mais de toute manière, il était impossible qu'il s'en sorte. Le conseil voulait vraiment sa mort et allait l'avoir dans quelques jours.

Il se demandait s'il se faisait courser par ses camarades. Kiba serait un problème. Mais avec son avance, il ne devrait pas se faire rattraper. Il quitterait le pays du feu dans quelques jours. Il avala une pilule pour être sûr de tenir et accéléra encore, rendant le décor flou.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne comprenait pas le soudain besoin du conseil de voir son existence se terminer. Il n'aurait jamais mis son village en danger, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était l'endroit où vivaient ses proches. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait aucune réponse valable. Il passait des complots les plus obscurs aux petites contrariétés qu'il aurait pu provoquer. Mais franchement, cette situation galère lui paraissait totalement surréaliste. Les ninjas étaient des biens précieux qu'il ne fallait pas sacrifier inutilement hors, sa mort n'apportait rien. Il devait lui manquer des éléments sacrément cruciaux.

oOo

Ils n'y comprenaient rien. Pourquoi Shikamaru avait-il déserté ? La promotion du jeune Nara s'était plongée dans un abattement abasourdi. Pourquoi ? Ils savaient que Sasuke était rongé par son désir de vengeance mais Shikamaru ? Quelle était sa raison ?

L'Hokage avait fait quérir toute leur promotion et avait envoyé les coéquipiers de Shikamaru avec l'équipe de Gai –celui-ci actuellement en mission- supervisés par un Asuma silencieux.

L'Hokage avait tout fait pour ne pas se laisser toucher par leur désespoir. Cette promotion avait toujours été liée par une amitié solide et la désertion de l'un des leurs les touchait profondément. Il était vrai que le départ de Sasuke avait provoqué des réactions similaires chez beaucoup mais Shikamaru était apprécié de tous. Il était simple et ne jugeait jamais. Il avait su se faire une place dans leur cœur à coup de galère et de sourires en coin. Ils avaient tous profité d'une journée à contempler les nuages à ses côtés.

Choji n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux un peu trop brillants parlaient pour lui. Il avait serré les poings et s'était tourné face au mur, cachant son désarroi.

Ino avait hurlé après cet « imbécile de paresseux » avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras d'une Sakura perdue.

Naruto avait explosé en disant vouloir les suivre mais Tsunade avait été ferme. Son équipe était plus proche de lui et connaissait mieux ses techniques et ses capacités. De plus, Neji était un atout précieux pour retrouver le nouvellement Nukenin.

Shino aussi avait demandé à les accompagner mais Tsunade ne voulait pas qu'ils le retrouvent –le manipulateur d'insecte était un ninja duquel il fallait se méfier- elle avait donc déclaré ne pas pouvoir se séparer de plus de ninjas et le jeune Aburame bien que réticent s'était plié à cette décision.

Kiba avait rugi de rage en traitant le Nukenin de lâche de première avant de se faire frapper par un Neji totalement hors de lui qui lui hurla dessus et ne fut calmé que grâce à sa cousine qui s'accrocha à sa veste, en pleur.

Tenten et Lee restèrent silencieux.

L'équipe désignée s'était vite reprise et était partie avec détermination, laissant derrière elle le reste de leur année se débattre avec les questions qui pullulaient dans leur esprit.

L'Hokage, une fois seule, ferma les yeux en portant sa fidèle bouteille à ses lèvres. Ils ne devaient pas le retrouver. Le conseil serait capable de l'exécuter pour sa pseudo désertion. S'il ne revenait pas en ayant réussi cette mission impossible, il serait tué. Soit parce qu'il n'était qu'un Nukenin, soit parce qu'il avait apporté le déshonneur sur lui en échouant alors que la priorité était absolue.

Son appartenance au clan Nara ne le sauverait pas, il y avait trois autres héritiers de la technique héréditaire de ce clan, assez pour être sûr d'avoir une descendance sachant manipuler les ombres.

Elle soupira, les yeux toujours clos.

Sasuke avait vraiment de la chance. En tant que dernier représentant de son clan –sachant que son frère était définitivement perdu pour ce village- il serait accueilli avec méfiance mais autorisé à réintégrer le village afin que Konoha ne perde pas le Sharigan.

Le conseil pensait toujours au bien du village mais jamais à celui de ses habitants, c'était plutôt ironique. Elle ricana doucement. Elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine volonté des deux vieux à voir le Nara mort. C'était un chic gosse. Pourquoi cette empressement à l'envoyer dans la gueule de l'Akatsuki ? Il allait forcément les croiser d'après ses espions.

Elle s'ébroua et se leva. Elle en avait marre. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, ni comment mais elle n'était pas une pimbêche que l'on mettait dans une pièce pour faire jolie ! Elle avait beau être incapable d'accepter en connaissance de cause des missions d'assassinat sur des civils innocents, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux et se complaire dans une dé-culpabilisation illusoire. Le conseil acceptait ces missions mais c'est elle qui donnait les parchemins scellés aux ninjas.

Elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son village. Elle avait mis en sécurité ses protégés en sacrifiant un ninja de valeur, un enfant de tout juste seize ans, maintenant elle pouvait agir sans crainte de les voir être utiliser, enfin avec moins d'appréhension.

Elle se leva et appela Shizune. Elle avait bien besoin de son indéfectible alliée. Il allait falloir la jouer fine pour que sa rébellion subite ne se remarque pas. Elle devait trouver de quoi les décrédibiliser, les faire chuter de ce piédestal où ils se complaisaient. Le temps de ses vieux fous était révolu et elle comptait bien mettre tous en œuvre pour prendre les rênes. Tant pis si son action s'apparentait à une prise de pouvoir totalitaire et totalement dictatoriale. Elle ne supportait plus les manigances et les sacrifices inutiles. Elle devait prendre connaissance de toutes leurs machinations et ensuite elle se ferait juge et bourreau.

Elle nettoierait ce village pour Naruto. Pour lui épargner ce qu'elle vivait sous leur joug. Elle prendrait ses responsabilités sur les missions les plus noires et malodorantes que tous villages ninjas devaient accepter. Et elle serait là pour épauler Naruto lorsqu'il réaliserait ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, dans quelle galère il s'embarquait en désirant devenir Hokage. Elle sourit à cette pensée, être Hokage, c'était vraiment galère. Elle ricana doucement en avalant une grande lampé de saké.

Pauvre gosse. Mais un chic gamin ce Nara.

oOo

Neji ne voyait rien. Il était trop loin. Parti. Il ne comprenait pas. Shikamaru était certes adepte de la fuite devant toutes situations qu'il trouvait galère mais jamais il n'aurait abandonné ses amis. Il l'avait déjà prouvé en se lançant au combat avec courage et une énergie que seuls ceux qui le connaissaient percevaient.

Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'équipe du jeune génie. Ils avançaient silencieusement. Les deux plus jeunes semblaient abattus et avançaient mécaniquement. Asuma-sensei était ailleurs, la tête basse, une cigarette éteinte pendant au bout de ses lèvres.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié le silence de ses propres coéquipiers mais il sentait l'inquiétude se répandre en lui. Ce n'était pas normal. Jamais Nara ne serait pas parti.

Il réactiva son Byakugan mais toujours rien.

« Alors ? » demanda Lee.

Neji se contenta de secouer la tête. L'Hokage aurait dû envoyer Kiba, il aurait pu sentir sa trace. Ils ne savaient même pas dans quelle direction il était parti. Il hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange... »

« Quoi ? » demanda hargneusement Ino. « Qu'il soit partie sans rien dire ? Qu'il est tout abandonné derrière lui ? »

« Non, que l'Hokage n'ait pas attribué cette mission à l'équipe d'Hinata, plus efficace pour le pistage. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve ?! » s'exclama Lee, effaré.

Il hésita. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait mais l'avouer était dangereux. Il était un ninja, il n'avait pas à mettre les ordres en question.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il lui arrivera si on le ramène ? » commença Choji d'une voix grave. « Il sera soit exécuté, soit enfermé. »

« Mais… » débuta Tenten avant de se faire couper par Asuma.

« Shikamaru n'est pas l'unique héritier de son clan, sa mort ne signifiera pas la perte de son pouvoir héréditaire. Il n'est pas irremplaçable. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! » explosa Ino. « On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça ! »

« Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on le ramène la gorge exposée aux lames de son bourreau ?! » s'énerva à son tour Choji.

« Il ne serait pas partie sans raison. »dit la blonde, la voix brisée.

Ils ralentirent jusqu'à marcher sur un sentier boueux. Asuma baissa la tête, les poings crispés.

«Je l'ai accusé de fuir ses responsabilités. Je l'ai suivi juste avant son départ et au lieu de l'écouter, de chercher à l'aider, je l'ai pourri. »

Les cinq jeunes ninjas le regardèrent avec effarement avant que Choji ne dise d'une voix douce :

« Shikamaru n'est pas du genre à prendre une décision sur un coup de tête. Il devait le prévoir depuis longtemps et quand il décide quelque chose, il est dur de le faire revenir à la raison, voir même impossible. »

Asuma hocha la tête sans y croire, culpabilisant de son attitude exécrable mais pourquoi son élève était-il parti ainsi ? Avait-il tout simplement craqué sous la pression ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ?

« Ne parlez plus jamais de ça. Surtout au village. » Il fit une pose, attendant de les voir acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des problèmes pour quelques paroles. « Avançons. » ordonna-t-il coupant court à toute conversation.

À suivre…

NdA : Bon, ce chapitre est très court mais plus la fic avance plus il y aura de contenu. Le prochain chapitre donne plein d'information sur le futur de Shika (pas tout bien entendu XD) et on verra deux personnages de Naruto faire leur apparition! Je n'en dis pas plus!

Merci beaucoup aux reviewers anonymes ! Et merci à tous pour m'avoir rassuré sur la non –OOCitude de Shikamaru !

Samsam : Merci ^^ Et oui, Shikamaru est déclaré Nukenin puisqu'il part avant le début de sa mission (le lendemain) et qu'Asuma l'a vu enterré son masque et par là rejeter son rôle... Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé!

Visiteur : Merci ! Tu es la deuxième personne à me faire une remarque sur mon résumé, je pense à le modifier ^^ Et pour ce qui est de Sasuke, et bien, c'est plutôt lui qui sera incorporé à l'histoire vu que celle-ci est centrée sur Shikamaru ! En tout cas, le jeune Uchiha n'apparait pas avant quelques chapitres mais après il sera pratiquement toujours présent !

J'espère que vous me laisserez une petite review!


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru se dirige vers le Pays du son. (Je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus XD)

Un énorme merci à ma béta: **Hokageminato!**

CHAPITRE 4 : PORTES OUVERTES ET NUAGES ROUGES.

Shikamaru avait atteint le pays du son et s'offrait quelques heures d'un repos bien mérité. Il s'était laissé tomber sur une parcelle d'herbe et contemplait les nuages défiler avec lenteur. Il faisait beau et il appréciait les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son corps refroidi par le faible vent d'hivers. Il avait envie de se perdre dans cette immensité bleue, devenir une de ses masses blanchâtres qui évoluaient avec langueur sans se soucier des problèmes purement terrestres que l'être humain était capable de se créer.

Il resta là sans bouger, respirant à peine. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour retourner à l'époque bénie de l'académie. Dormant sur sa table de bois, se faisant gronder par un Iruka excédé par tant de paresse, passant son temps avec ses camarades.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Sans village, sans réel espoir de retour ? Un nukenin, ces ninjas qui aspiraient le dégoût.

Il enleva son masque noir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Devait-il continuer ? Aller à Oto et mourir selon les souhaits du conseil, du village ? Il pourrait peut-être tenter d'emmener un membre de l'Akatsuki avec lui… Réduire leur force pour le bien du monde shinobi et de son ami Naruto. Galère, il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de battre des ninjas surentraînés, considérés comme les plus forts Nukenins de cette époque. Il n'était qu'un chuunin un peu au-dessus de la moyenne grâce à ses stratégies. Il était certes un ANBU mais la plupart de ses missions avaient consisté à l'assassinat de civils. Les quelques-unes de rang A voir S avaient été faites avec deux ou trois autres ANBU, plus forts et expérimentés que lui. De plus, il ne connaissait pas les habilités des membres de cette organisations –soit par manque d'informations soit parce que celles-ci étaient totalement obsolètes-, il ne pouvait rien prévoir et devrait réagir avec rapidité hors, devant de tels monstres, une seule erreur lui serait fatale.

Que pensait Asuma en cet instant ? Qu'il n'était qu'un lâche ? Qu'il ne faisait que fuir une réalité trop dure pour lui ?

Il savait que sans ce jugement de son sensei, il aurait pu envisager de quitter le monde ninja, de se fondre dans la masse des civils mais… Mais… Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sous le regard déçu de son mentor. Il mourrait en tentant de prouver que son honneur était intact, que malgré son attitude de pleutre, il avait aussi le courage d'un ninja. Il ne fuirait pas, qu'importe qu'il saute à pied joints dans ce piège grossier.

Et puis, il était un ninja et ne savait pas s'il arriverait à renoncer à son monde, qu'importe qu'il soit corrompu et hypocrite, qu'importe qu'il ne le mène qu'à une mort déshonorante où son nom serait tâché par la marque noire des Nukenin. Au moins, il saurait qu'il avait tout fait pour prouver qui il était, ce qu'il était, un ninja.

Bon, autant continuer à avancer. Il aviserait en temps et en heure. Il se leva en s'étirant et se remit en route.

Oto n'était plus très loin et alors qu'il s'approchait du village caché du son, il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et la peur courir dans ses veines.

Bientôt, il vit l'entrée du village qui s'enfonçait sous terre, au milieu d'une forêt dense. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé par la terreur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'avait que seize ans ! Il ferma les yeux, le corps crispé. Peut-être que Tsunade révélerait à son sensei sa mission, plus tard, quand son nom serait tombé dans l'oubli. De toute manière, il n'avait plus rien. Il voulait au moins mourir en ninja. Qu'importe sa stupidité. Quelle galère. Il aurait dû cracher à la gueule du conseil avant de partir.

Il soupira en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, permettant à quelques mèches de s'échapper de sa queue de cheval.

Il respira profondément. Bon, autant prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

Il regarda l'entrée d'Oto et soupira de nouveau. Il avait connu l'organisation d'Oto, les tours de garde et les capacités des plus forts ninjas mais avec la mort d'Orochimaruu, les chances que rien n'ait bougé, étaient infimes. Il devait dissimuler son chakra et faire une percée des plus discrètes mais avec cette porte comme seule entrée connue... Il pourrait aussi attendre l'arrivée de l'Akatsuki et profiter de leur diversion pour partir en quête d'informations. Mais le but de cette organisation dans ce pays était obscur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils ne cherchent pas une alliance ou un accord plutôt qu'un conflit. Il avança, profitant des ombres pour dissimuler sa silhouette. Il ne voyait aucune trace de shinobis et ce manque de présence l'inquiétait fortement.

Oto, un village caché qui s'apparentait plus à un dédale de caches dissimulées en sous-sol. La seule entrée connue était celle qui lui faisait face mais il serait logique de croire qu'il y en avait d'autres, dissimulées sur une grande partie du pays du riz. Pays, qui d'ailleurs avait été renommé sous la demande d'Orochimaru comme pays du son.

Un pays tranquille avant l'arrivée du sannin, sans force militaire. Il était connu pour son agriculture fleurissante de par son climat doux et sa terre riche. Le Daimyo avait perdu tout pouvoir face au ninja légendaire et avait courbé l'échine à chacune de ses demandes. Il faut dire que le nukenin avait convaincu bon nombre de ninjas qu'il leurs rendrait leur honneur et qu'il créerait un village qui serait respecté par les autres nations. Tout ça pour se procurer plus facilement des cobayes ou de la chair à canon.

Il n'avait jamais été doué en infiltration mais là, c'était trop évident, quelque chose n'allait pas. Une entrée -violette et grise avec le symbole du son ornant les deux poteaux de soutient -apparemment non gardée, les portes grandes ouvertes… La mort d'Orochimaru les avaient-ils tant désorganisés ?

Il avait presque envie de s'asseoir devant et d'attendre qu'un ninja du son passe pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Orochimaru et de son acolyte médecin. Après tout, niveau collecte d'informations, « les portes n'étaient pas gardées et étaient ouvertes comme une invitation amicale », ça pouvait passer, non ?

Il ne savait que faire, il n'avait pas pour habitude de partir en mission sans aucun renseignements. Il avait toujours eu le temps de se documenter et d'avoir quelques plans de secours qui lui étaient nécessaires pour ne pas se retrouver devant une situation de ce genre. Il n'aimait pas se sentir perdu, incapable de prendre une décision, déchiré par la peur.

Il pouvait faire comme certains ninjas de sa promo, foncer dans le tas et faire un miracle qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir mais… Il doutait franchement être capable d'une telle chose.

Il se laissa glisser contre un arbre, se dissimulant dans l'ombre. Il s'accroupit et réunit ses deux pouces et ses index, formant un rond imparfait de ses mains. Les sourcils froncés, il se concentra. Il devait chasser ses pensées parasites s'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre.

Il frissonna. La forêt était soudainement silencieuse. Il calma sa respiration, les sens aux aguets. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus et seul le bruissement des feuilles brisait le calme. Quelqu'un arrivait. L'Akatsuki ? Les ninjas du son l'avaient-ils repéré ?

Il respira calmement, se forçant à chasser la peur qui engourdissait ses membres. Il n'avait qu'à foncer dans le tas. Il devait au moins rentrer dans le village caché. Rester dans la forêt était un avantage certain mais s'il voulait au moins arriver à savoir si la mort du sannin était véridique, il devait y aller. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses…

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. N'était-ce pas des manteaux noirs aux nuages rouges qu'il distinguait entre les troncs et les buissons ? En tout cas, les deux personnes, qu'il apercevait à peine, se rapprochaient sans se presser. Il sentit un frison glacé lui remonter l'échine.

Que faire ? Se lancer à l'assaut comme un imbécile ou attendre et aviser ensuite ? Il préféra la deuxième solution, bien moins galère.

Il détendit chaque muscle de son corps en se faisant aussi silencieux et invisible que possible. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans la dissimulation de son chakra et espéra que les deux individus ne le remarqueraient pas en passant. Quoiqu'il n'avait pas un chakra très élevé, il était tout juste au-dessus de la moyenne, s'ils ne le cherchaient pas ça devrait aller.

Bien, il pouvait les apercevoir. Deux membres de l'Akatsuki, il crut voir un visage à la peau bleu entre un col montant et le haut d'un chapeau de paille traditionnel. Un Jutsu de transformation ? Mais ce genre de Ninjustsu en dehors des combats étaient totalement inutile et consommait beaucoup de chakra… A moins qu'il ne soit ainsi au naturel. Une affinité Suiton (eau) ou Hyôton (glace) pourrait l'expliquer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait entendu parler d'un duo composé d'un type bleu avec une épée bandée et… d'Uchiha Itachi. Il ne pourrait donc pas utiliser de Genjutsu pour éviter de se faire repérer. Une petite manipulation de leur perception pour effacer sa présence aurait été la bienvenue. Il retint un galère. Ces deux-là étaient d'un niveau vraiment supérieur au sien. Les chances, qu'ils ne le remarquent pas, étaient bien faibles.

Le mec bleu était un expert du Suiton (eau) et pouvait utiliser le Doton (terre). Il avait apparemment une épée aux capacités spéciales, constituée de millier de dents de requin, s'il se souvenait bien des rapports faits avant le départ de Naruto avec son sensei pervers.

Quant à Itachi Uchiha était un des plus grands prodiges de Konoha. Il avait pu utiliser son Dojutsu, le Sharingan, à tout juste sept ans et était rentré dans l'ANBU à treize. Il était spécialement doué en Genjutsu, en Taijutsu et en Ninjutsu. Et encore, ces informations étaient incomplètes et sûrement dépassées.

En clair, Shikamaru était vraiment mal barré. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait s'en sortir s'il attirait leur intention. Toutes les simulations de combats qui se déroulaient dans son esprit en surchauffe menaient vers une défaite fatale. Bah, au moins, il essayerait.

Que faire ? Tenter une approche furtive pour avoir l'effet de surprise lui paraissait bien futile. Au moindre mouvement, il se ferait repérer. Ces ninjas étaient expérimentés. La tension dans leur corps et leurs mouvements indiquaient clairement qu'ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Attaquer de front était aussi suicidaire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il devrait être à Konoha en train de jouer au shôgi avec Asuma ou regarder les nuages passer en se prenant la tête sur l'inéluctabilité de l'embrigadement de ses camarades dans l'ANBU et en se plaignant de son propre destin… Bon, ok, c'était pas top non plus comme manière de passer le temps. Il était devenu vraiment plaintif et morose depuis son entrée dans le corps spécial de Konoha.

Merde, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu'il trouve pourquoi le conseil l'avait envoyé dans les bras de l'Akatsuki. Ça ne pouvait être un hasard, les espions de Konoha avaient clairement annoncés leurs présences ici. Il y avait des moyens bien plus simples de le voir disparaître. Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici ? L'infiltration dans Oto était un moyen sûr pour qu'il rencontre les porteurs de manteaux aux nuages rouges. Allait-il trop loin dans ses suppositions ? Le conseil voulait-il sa mort depuis un moment et n'avait vu en cette situation que le moyen de concrétiser leur envie ? Non, impossible, il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière cette mission.

Il pouvait toujours aller demander aux principaux concernés qui passeraient bientôt à côté. S'il les bloquait pendant quelques minutes, il aurait de la chance. Il doutait vraiment que les deux Nukenins se laissent piéger. Ils sentiraient bien vite son chakra quand il commencerait à le malaxer.

Bien, il n'avait que trois solutions. En premier, il fuyait et devenait fleuriste dans un village civil perdu et reculé. Deuxièmement, il fonçait dans Oto et terminait en geôle ou mort. Et enfin, il affrontait l'Akastuki.

La première serait la plus logique, celle qu'il lui correspondait sûrement le mieux… Enfin, même lui, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il était un ninja et mourrait comme tel.

Bien, lui restait alors les deux autres solutions. Il doutait d'attendre Oto avant qu'un des deux akatsukiens ne le voit et l'arrête.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

« Kage mane no Jutsu » chuchota-t-il en se concentrant sur ses deux opposants qui étaient maintenant clairement visible.

Il les vit se figer alors que son ombre se dirigeait vers eux à toute allure. Il réussit à bloquer le bleuté mais son compagnon se réfugia sur une branche et lança des kunaïs dans sa direction. Il les évita tous en maintenant l'autre dans son sillage. Il repéra l'Uchiha qui s'élançait dans sa direction mais le bloqua :

« Kage Nui ! »

Des piques noirs émergèrent autour d'Itachi qui évita de se faire embrocher mais qui fut bloqué par l'amas de lances qui l'entourait. Le nukenin disparut de son champ de vision et Shikamaru en profita pour lancer sa technique d'étranglement sur l'autre. Malheureusement, sa concentration fut mise à mal par le déserteur de Konoha qui avait brisé ses piques d'ombre et qui le bombardait de kunaïs. Il grimaça en sentant une lame s'enfoncer dans son épaule gauche mais ne se laissa pas troubler par la douleur, maintenant un flux de chakra constant dans l'ombre qui le reliait au bleuté.

« Kage Nui ! ». Des piques l'entourèrent, lui donnant une protection contre les projectiles tranchants alors qu'il relançait son attaque d'étranglement.

« Kage Kubishibari no jutsu. » Il envoya une bonne dose de chakra dans son attaque et entendit avec satisfaction un craquement sonore retentir. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que la lame bandée de l'homme bleu détruisait sa protection d'ombre. Il fit un salto arrière en la voyant s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Shikamaru lui lança alors quelques shurikens mais aucun n'atteignit sa cible. Il ne se laissa pas abattre en voyant sa cible se dégager de son emprise surtout qu'il gardait la trace de ses doigts d'ombre sur sa gorge.

Il s'inquiéta en revanche de ne pas ressentir la présence de l'autre nukenin mais son attention se reporta sur le bleuté alors qu'il contemplait en écarquillant les yeux une vague d'eau immense menacer de l'engloutir. C'était foutrement impressionnant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de sauter sur la première branche qui passait par là et se traita d'imbécile alors que l'Uchiha préparait une technique Katon, le Goukakyuu. Il avait déjà vu Sasuke utiliser cette puissante attaque qui lui faisait cracher une énorme boule de feu. Il arriva à se substituer avec une pierre mais se trouva face à l'autre bleuté qui n'avait plus rien à la gorge. Il eut l'impression d'entendre l'épée ricaner alors qu'elle mordait dans la peau de son bras déjà blessé, déchiquetant sa chair. Il se dégagea mais sentit une vague de fatigue le saisir. Il relança un Kage Nui, espérant blesser ou au moins bloquer son opposant mais le nukenin à la peau bleu et au visage de requin détruisit les piques d'ombre avec une facilité qui le désespéra.

Il s'éloigna et sentit son esprit se mettre en branle avec une rapidité qui lui donna mal au crâne. Aucun plan ne pouvait se mettre en place. Ils étaient trop forts et il était vidé alors même qu'ils semblaient plus jouer que véritablement combattre. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi paraissaient-ils ne pas en vouloir à sa vie ? L'Akastuki avait-il quelque chose à voir avec sa mission ? Ça semblait des plus improbable et ça signifierait que Konoha était infiltré dans des places de pouvoirs.

Il sentit un Kunaï frôler sa joue, emportant le masque noir qu'il portait.

Ciel, un seul, il aurait peut-être pu le vaincre ou le blesser gravement mais là… De plus, l'épée du type bleu devait avoir une particularité. Il se sentait épuisé. Il aurait dû avoir encore assez de chakra pour lancer quelques attaques mais là, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait ne faire rien qu'une petite substitution.

« Rends-toi et nous te tuerons pas. » dit Itachi d'une voix monocorde.

C'était bien ce qui inquiétait Shikamaru. L'Akatsuki semblait avoir besoin de lui et c'était vraiment galère. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer et leur apporter ce qu'ils voulaient. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre l'organisation qui essayait de tuer les Jinchûrikis. Il aimait bien Naruto et Gaara.

« Allez, le ptiot, t'es un Nukenin maintenant. Autant venir avec nous. »Le sourire de ce gars bleu était vraiment flippant, pensa Shikamaru.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il était venu ici en connaissance de cause. Au moins, avec l'intervention du bleuté, il était sûr que sa venue ici n'était pas anodine. Le conseil ne cherchait pas qu'à se débarrasser de lui, il était influencé par des collaborateurs de l'Akatsuki. A moins, que l'instance supérieure n'ait fait un accord avec l'organisation pour le bien du village mais vraiment, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait intéresser un tel groupuscule et ce que le village avait à y gagner. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution viable.

Il s'éloigna d'eux en courant et sortit un kunaï. Il l'approcha de sa gorge, la main tremblante mais décidée et s'entailla le cou. Pas suffisamment profondément pour mener à bien son suicide, raisonna-t-il alors qu'Itachi prouvait qu'il méritait le titre de génie en taijutsu en jaillissant à une vitesse telle que Shikamaru n'avait rien perçu. Il lui fit lâcher son arme avec un coup de pied retourné d'une incroyable précision et lui fit une clef de bras avant de l'assommer sans sommation.

À suivre…

NdA : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Les choses avancent !

Gengetsu : L'art des illusions - Dojutsu : L'art d'utiliser ses pupilles - Taijutsu : Art martiaux ( style Lee.) - Ninjutsu : Techniques utilisant le chakra - Kage mane no Jutsu : Le Nara s'empare de l'ombre, obligeant son adversaire à imiter ses gestes - Kage Nui : Piques d'ombres - Kage Kubishibari no jutsu : Technique d'étranglement.

RaR : Samsam : Merci beaucoup pour tes suggestions ! Je vais changer le résumé dans la semaine ! Je voulais plutôt prendre une partie de la discussion entre Shikamaru ou Asuma au deuxième chapitre mais il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au troisième, je vais y réfléchir ! Pour le destin de Shikamaru, et bien… Tu vas devoir attendre (mais bon, je ne suis pas fan des death fic donc ça ne sera pas une fin radicale Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! hummm désolé pour cet humour pourri !)

Lone Wolf 34 : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécié ces quelques chapitres ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! (Sasuke n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment…)

Un petit commentaire serait vraiment apprécié, s'vous plait messieurs, dames *_*


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru se retrouve à la merci de deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

**Merci encore à Hokageminato pour sa correction !**

CHAPITRE 5 : UN VOYAGE SYMPATHIQUE ?

Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, bâillonné et ligoté de sorte qu'il ne puisse ni bouger ni se libérer. Il marmonna un galère intelligible avant de partir dans ses sombres pensées. Le voilà bien, à la merci des plus grands ennemis du monde ninja actuel sans aucune chance de fuite. Il était réaliste, il était fait comme un rat et il avait sauté à pied joint dans ce piège. Imbécile.

Il était porté par le type bleu, jeté en travers de son épaule et il distinguait à peine l'Uchiha qui évoluait silencieusement à côté, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son chapeau. Shikamaru laissa son regard balayer les environs. D'après les champignons gigantesques qui les entouraient, ils devaient être au pays de l'herbe. Ils étaient donc en train de contourner celui du feu en traversant les pays limitrophes. Ils se dirigeaient soit vers le pays de la pluie, soit celui du vent ou encore vers le pays des rivières qui séparait Konoha et Suna.

Il essaya de tirer sur ses liens, même s'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'inutilité de son action. Il n'aimait pas être entravé ainsi. Il cessa de bouger, sentant la douleur irradier dans son bras gauche et regarda l'herbe défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux.

L'Akastsuki semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui. Il réfléchit intensément et ne vit aucune information intéressante dans celles qu'il avait accumulées. Il ne restait pas grand-chose qui pourrait intéresser d'aussi puissants ninjas. Peut-être son don héréditaire mais en quoi un manipulateur d'ombre leur serait-il d'une quelconque utilité ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché à capturer son père ou un adulte plus expérimenté ? Certes, il était le plus âgé de sa génération mais il restait bien moins puissant que ses aînés. Le clan Nara comptait tout de même une dizaine de membres et il n'était pas le plus intéressant.

Ou alors, l'Akatsuki avait besoin d'un ninja de Konoha pour faire une sorte de chantage, le conseil était au courant et il l'avait envoyé pour se débarrasser de lui… Mouais, non, improbable.

Mais quelle galère ! Il sentait un mal de tête poindre.

Il se laissa bercer par les balancements de la course de son porteur et tomba dans une léthargie pensive.

Bon, l'Akatsuki désirait, d'après les informations que Konoha avait réunies, de l'argent et les Jinrchûrikis. Il ne pouvait lui apporter aucun des deux. Sa technique de manipulation des ombres ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à des possesseurs d'un chakra aussi immense que ceux des démons à queue. Même avec les techniques interdites de son clan. De toute manière, il était impossible que l'organisation ait entendu parler d'elles. Elles étaient connues uniquement des membres des Nara pour éviter de les recréer et elles étaient depuis longtemps tombées dans l'oubli pour les autres ninjas.

Il revînt à la réalité en sentant le bleuté s'arrêter. Ils étaient au milieu d'une immense prairie à l'herbe jaune. Il sentit soudainement le froid qui lui glaçait les os. Il s'était tellement plongé dans sa réflexion qu'il avait fait abstraction de son état. Il grimaça en bougeant son bras gauche et retînt un glapissement de douleur quand il se sentit rencontrer le sol. Il lança un regard assassin au bleuté et leva les yeux devant le regard goguenard du Nukenin qui se laissa tomber lourdement, à moitié affalé sur le tapis d'herbe.

« Et bien, t'as vu ça Itachi ! C'est le prisonnier le plus calme que je n'ai jamais eu ! »

« Shikamaru Nara. Je te détache, si tu tentes de fuir ou d'attenter à ta vie, je te brise les jambes et les bras. »

Le jeune shinobi grimaça devant le ton mortellement sérieux de l'Uchiha et hocha la tête. Le nukenin de Konoha enleva ses entraves et il put voir que son épaule bien que bandée, saignait encore. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, avec son chakra, la plaie aurait dû commencer à cicatriser surtout que l'endroit où avait mordu l'épée de l'autre ninja était en bonne voie de guérison. Il jeta un regard septique à Itachi qui s'était assis en tailleur non loin de lui. Avait-il empoisonné son kunaï ?

« Galère. »

Il devait trouver un moyen d'envoyer un message à l'Hokage pour la prévenir de l'implantation de collaborateurs de l'Akatsuki dans son village. S'ils étaient présents au sein même de Konoha, Naruto était en danger.

Le seul problème de cette déduction était la question du conseil. Les deux vieux avaient des torts mais ils ne mettraient pas en danger leur village en s'associant à l'Akatsuki. Si jamais ils avaient été influencés alors l'homme ou la femme, qui représentait l'organisation aux nuages rouges, devait avoir trouvé des arguments bétons pour les mener à l'envoyer à Oto.

Mais qui avait trahi ? Qui avait assez de poids pour orienter les décisions de l'instance supérieure ? Danzo était certes avare et voulait clairement le rôle de Kage mais Shikamaru doutait qu'il arrive à de telles extrémités. Même quand il agissait dans le dos de ses supérieurs, il avait le village à cœur. Il l'avait prouvé avec la mission de Saï qui consister à trahir Orochimaru et exécuter Sasuke.

« Tiens. » dit l'Uchiha en lui tendant de la viande séchée et une gourde pleine.

« Me voilà bien loti avec deux muets comme vous. » râla le nukenin au visage de requin.

Shikamaru devrait peut-être tenter de leur arracher des informations mais il n'avait pas envie de rajouter des questions à celles qui le torturaient déjà. Il mangea, but et se laissa tomber, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Des nuages d'un gris clair recouvraient l'horizon. Il devait être une ou deux heures de l'après-midi.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait.

« Non mais franchement t'as aucune question ? » s'exclama le bleuté, incrédule. « Toutes les autres personnes que j'ai capturé me rabattaient les oreilles ! »

« Kisame ne te plains pas. Tu n'aimes pas quand ils ne font que se plaindre et t'interroger. » dit calmement l'Uchiha.

« Ouais mais il est trop calme. C'est bizarre. »

« Galère. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ? Je suis plutôt moyen comme ninja. » se décida le Nara.

« On ne peut rien te dire. » répondit le nukenin de Konoha.

Kisame bougonna un « Tu peux pas poser des questions idiotes ? » avant de reprendre son repas.

Shikamaru ne dit rien d'autre et repartit dans sa contemplation des cieux. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir dans quelques heures. Une masse sombre arrivait de l'est. Peut-être allait-il y avoir un orage ? Il aimait bien regarder la pluie tomber et les éclairs déchirer le ciel.

Ainsi, ce duo avait déjà fait des enlèvements. Dans quel but ? Peut-être seulement pour l'argent… Après tout, d'après les rapports, l'Akatsuki engrenait des fonds en chassant les nukenins et en proposant leurs services de mercenaire. À moins qu'ils ne rassemblent des ninjas utiles à leur organisation mais ça serait connu. Peut-être faisaient-ils en sorte que les shinobis qui les intéressaient soient déclarés nukenins mais c'était beaucoup de travail et il n'y avait pas eu de recrudescence de désertion dans les villages cachés ces dernières années. Il était vrai que Kisame n'avait pas dit que ces personnes étaient des ninjas. Il était possible qu'ils aient enlevé de simples civils pour demander des rançons.

Qu'importe, de toute manière, il serait étrange que les membres de l'Akatsuki puissent maintenir prisonniers des ninjas alors qu'ils passaient leur temps sur la route.

Un autre fait curieux était leur capacité à ne pas se faire avoir alors même qu'ils étaient reconnaissables de loin… Cela prouvait-il leur force ? Etaient-ils capable d'annihiler tous leurs opposants, leur permettant de ne pas se soucier d'être discret ? Ou avaient-ils des accords avec les oinins, les chasseurs de Nukenins ? Ce qui serait assez ardu mais l'Akatsuki semblait dissimuler beaucoup de chose.

Il se prenait vraiment trop la tête parfois.

« Partons. » dit Itachi en se levant.

« T'es sûr de vouloir passer par ce maudit pays de la pluie ? »demanda Kisame.

« Tu n'es pas un utilisateur de Suiton ? Quelques gouttes ne devraient pas te gêner. »

Kisame râla alors que l'Uchiha rattachait un Shikamaru qui marmonna un « galère, c'est bien utile ? » avant de se faire bâillonner et jeter sur une des épaules du bleuté. Bah, au moins il n'aurait pas à se fatiguer. Il devait avouer que son épaule l'inquiétait. Dès qu'il tirait un peu sur la plaie, elle se remettait à saigner. Le kunaï avait pu n'être trempé que dans un poison qui ralentissait sa guérison, après tout ils semblaient le vouloir vivant.

Il regarda le paysage défiler d'un œil morne. Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire parvenir un message à l'Hokage. Elle devrait se débrouiller. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle arrive aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Si l'Akatsuki avait infiltré le village, il fallait réagir en vitesse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passer. La pluie le frigorifiait et humidifiait ses vêtements. Il tremblait sur le nukenin qui ne semblait pas gêné par les trombes d'eau. Le ciel déjà d'un gris profond, s'assombrissait avec l'arrivé de la nuit. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une grotte assez grande pour tous les abriter. Il regardait le paysage. Des plantes immenses poussaient sur un sol marécageux. Il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à se débattre avec cette mélasse qui rendait chaque pas difficile.

Kisame le laissa tomber sur le dur sol de pierre pendant qu'Itachi sortait, d'il ne savait où, du bois sec et allumait un feu bienfaiteur. L'Uchiha le détacha en lui servant la même mise en garde. Ils mangèrent en silence. Le bruit de la pluie résonnait dans la grotte et empirait le mal de crâne du jeune Nara.

Ce dernier détailla le bleuté pour passer le temps. Il ressemblait vraiment à un requin avec son visage carré, ses yeux ronds et les trois traits sur ses joues que l'on pouvait apparenter à des branchies. Il laissa son regard glisser sur l'épée qui reposait aux côtés du nukenin bleuté. Elle était bandée mais d'après ce que Shikamaru avait appris, elle était constituée de millier de dents de requin. Il repensa à l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, après lui avoir déchiqueté un bout de peau. Cette fatigue ne pouvait provenir que d'un poison ou de la perte de chakra. Il frissonna. Une épée capable de voler le chakra d'un ninja en plein combat était foutrement galère.

« Qu'est que t'as à fixer Samehada comme ça le nain ? »

Shikamaru se renfrogna. Il était dans la moyenne –bon ok, il atteignait tout juste le mètre soixante-dix- mais ce requin était immense. Il devait bien faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

« Elle vole le chakra ? » demanda-t-il, ayant compris que Samehada était le nom de l'arme.

« Ouais, c'est la plus puissante des sept épées de la Brume » sourit sauvagement Kisame. « Ça fait plaisir de te voir sortir de ton mutisme le ptiot. Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que t'es tombé dans un piège ? »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil septique.

« Kisame ne lui donne pas d'informations. »

« Tu te fais trop de mourons. Comment tu veux qu'il arrive à communiquer avec qui que ce soit et je ne révèle rien d'intéressant. »

L'Uchiha se tut. Shikamaru n'était pas étonné de la prudence des deux nukenins, après tout, personne n'était à l'abri d'un imprévu.

« Alors ? » continua Kisame qui avait apparemment envie de papoter.

« Cette situation est grave galère. Je ne vois pas en quoi me garder en vie vous est utile. » participa le Nara en s'approchant du feu pour tenter de se réchauffer.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » ricana le nukenin du village de Kiri d'après son bandeau aux quatre vagues barrées.

Shikamaru sentit son appréhension grimper et il se laissa tomber, s'allongeant de tous son long. Il grimaça en bougeant son épaule.

« Je vais te rattacher pour la nuit. » déclara Itachi en s'emparant des cordes qu'il avait soigneusement enroulées quelques instants plus tôt.

Il hocha la tête distraitement, plongé dans la contemplation des ombres dansantes que projetaient le feu mouvant. Il pourrait profiter de ce terrain pour les attaquer mais le combat de la forêt lui avait démontré par A + B sa faiblesse.

Il ferma les yeux sentant son ombre s'étendre dans toutes les autres. Il se sentait partout et nulle part à la fois. Il était elle et elle était lui. C'était l'accord que chaque Nara devait passer avec son ombre. Il avait dû lui donner une partie de lui et accepter une partie d'elle. C'était ça la différence entre les Nara et les autres. Ils avaient conscience de l'individualité de leur ombre, enfin il était possible que cette indépendance ne soit réelle que pour les Nara. Il sentait son ombre vivre et évoluer autour de lui. C'était comme être lié à une personne immatérielle tout en étant dissocié d'elle par un barrage invisible. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en la voyant avoir pris forme devant lui et danser au rythme des flammes. Les deux autres le regardaient méfiants mais Shikamaru les ignora. Sa partenaire obscure ne prenait pratiquement jamais cet aspect humain sans visage et d'un noir abyssal.

« Qu'est que tu fous ? » demanda Kisame en le dévisageant.

« C'est rien, elle est simplement venue me rendre visite. Cette situation est vraiment galère après tout. » se contenta de dire Shikamaru, n'ayant pas envie de s'épancher. Les Nara étaient un clan qui ne partageait que peu de leurs secrets.

« On devrait bloquer son chakra. Il peut p'têtre se servir de ce truc pour envoyer un message. »

« Je ne sens aucune fluctuation dans son chakra. » se contenta de dire Itachi en activant son Sharingan pour suivre tous ses mouvements.

Son ombre s'amusa en dansant autour du feu, toujours reliée à lui mais semblant être un individu éthéré qui évoluait avec grâce. Elle le narguait, libre de toute entrave. Son image fluctuait comme balayée par la lumière des flammes. Le jeune Nara lui sourit malgré son attitude moqueuse avant qu'elle ne regagne sa place usuelle.

L'ombre de Shikamaru avait toujours eut un caractère particulier. Elle apparaissait ainsi, de temps à autre, sans qu'il ne l'ait sollicitée. Son père lui disait que c'était une faiblesse qui démontrait sa fainéantise et son manque de pratique. Mais pour Shikamaru, ça démontrait juste ce qui les liait. Après tout, chaque Nara donnait quelque chose de différent lors de l'Union. Son père avait sacrifié sa naïveté, d'autre un sentiment ou des souvenirs mais Shikamaru avait donné bien plus. Il avait réalisé l'Union lors d'une situation de crise et il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Même son père ignorait tous les détails.

Normalement, un rituel était mis en place vers les dix ans du ninja. Grâce à des psychotropes puissants, le Nara pouvait communiquer enfin, comprendre, par des images et des sons, son ombre et il décidait quoi sacrifier à celle avec qui il ne ferait plus qu'un.

Ça avait été bien différent pour Shikamaru.

Il soupira et s'allongea, cherchant avec difficulté une position confortable. Ses liens et ses vêtements, toujours humides, l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, tout comme le regard des deux nukenins qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

À suivre…

NdA : Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je voulais développer quelques petites choses comme la relation particulière de Shika avec son ombre ^^ Bien entendu, tout sera expliquer en temps et en heure !

Je suis navrée pour mon petit retard mais je crains d'être sur Sfr Wifi… Et promis, après le dixième chapitre, les chapitres seront plus longs !

J'espère que le nouveau résumé vous plait! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Bref**, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews** ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !

Samsam : Merci pour ton soutient ^^ Et pour ce qui est des motivations du conseil… Et bien, on ne le saura avec certitudes que dans quelques chapitres ! J'ai suivi ton conseil pour le résumé, j'avais pensé à une partie des paroles d'Asuma face à Shika mais j'ai changé d'avis ^^ Merci :)

Nocciolla : Merci pour ta review même si je dois avouer avoir senti une bouffée de stress à l'idée que la suite te déplaise mais bon, advienne que pourra ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

Laissez un petit mot, minuscule, même :) ou :( suffiront…


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Shikamaru est capturé par Itachi et Kisame et se retrouve contraint à les suivre vers une destination inconnue…

NdA : Des réponses ! Pleins de nouveaux personnages et un seul mot… galère !

Merci infiniment à _**Hokageminato**_ pour sa correction!

CHAPITRE 6 : AKATSUKI ET SCEAU.

L'Uchiha l'avait encore assommé. Il se fit réveiller par un coup dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Il reprit pied et attendit que sa vision floue s'éclaircisse. Il était présentement devant les neufs membres de l'Akatsuki. Il grimaça. Les informations sur leur nombre avaient l'air correct mais les espions de Konoha n'avaient jamais pu donner une description précise de tous les membres.

Les Akatsukiens étaient vraiment des personnes atypiques, remarqua-t-il. Ils avaient soit une apparence étrange –comme le type bleu ou l'autre noir et blanc- soit des signes distinctifs –comme les piercings du roux ou les bandeaux barrés qu'ils abordaient tous sans complexe.

Shikamaru était toujours attaché mais plus bâillonné pourtant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il regardait le type roux, qui venait de le frapper, l'observer, impassible, quand quelque chose l'interpella. Derrière les nukenins, se trouvait une immense statue. Dix doigts jaillissaient devant une tête aux neufs yeux dont deux étaient entre-ouverts. C'était vraiment horrible. Autant les manteaux des membres étaient classes, autant la statue était d'un goût douteux.

Il secoua la tête. Il sentait son esprit essayer de chasser sa terreur en maintenant son attention sur tout et n'importe quoi.

« T'avais raison Kisame, il n'est vraiment pas bavard. » dit un type aux cheveux argentés tiré vers l'arrière, portant une faux à trois lames et un bandeau que Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu. Trois traits verticaux en biais, ça ne lui disait rien.

« On peut enfin savoir pourquoi les deux autres sont allés le chercher ? » demanda un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval lâche.

« Nous pourrions toujours vendre ses organes s'il nous est inutile. » déclara un ninja au visage à moitié dissimulé. Sa tête était presque entièrement recouverte d'une cagoule grise ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux pourpres aux pupilles vertes.

Le Nara sentit la boule de son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être vendu en pièces détachées, ni vendu tout cours pour être honnête.

« Un manipulateur d'ombre pourra nous permettre d'accélérer l'extraction. » parla enfin le type aux piercings qui semblait être le leader, si Shikamaru se fiait aux regards qu'on lui lançait et à l'atmosphère qui l'entourait.

« Un nouvel hérétique dans nos rangs ? » s'exclama le nukenin du village inconnu.

Humm, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait entendu parler d'un village détruit lors de la dernière guerre dont le symbole était trois traits mais impossible de se souvenir du nom. Remarque, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous rejoigne de son plein grès. » fit remarquer l'Uchiha en lui jetant un regard hautain.

« Il vient de Konoha, il voudra sûrement pas trahir le Jinchûriki du démon à neuf queue. » déclara Kisame.

« Humm, je pourrais placer une bombe à l'intérieur de lui et le menacer de le faire exploser… » proposa le blond.

Shikamaru grimaça. Ils ne l'avaient tout de même pas ramené ici pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de lui ?!

« Je peux tenter d'en faire une marionnette. » dit un homme courbé, assez enveloppé dont Shikamaru ne discernait pas les traits.

« Idiot, tu risquerais d'endommager son pouvoir héréditaire. Une bombe c'est bien mieux. Ton art ne surpassera jamais le miens ! »

« Deidara, tu as tout faux, ton art n'est rien comparé à la beauté du mien. J'ai déjà réussi à préserver des techniques lors de transformation ! »

« Taisez-vous et gardez vos disputes pour plus tard. » ordonna le roux. « Je vais lui apposer un sceau. »

« Mais Pain-sama ! C'est bien trop dangereux. » intervint la seule femme de l'assemblé. Elle avait un visage pâle et des cheveux d'un noir profonds.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Konan. »

« Quel genre de sceau ? » demanda Shikamaru en voyant l'autre approcher.

Il le sentait vraiment mal. Quelle sorte de sceau pouvait le faire collaborer ? Il y en avait un mais…

« Asservissement. » répondit Pain.

« Impossible. »laissa échapper le Nara en un murmure tremblant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres et si certains paraissaient ne pas savoir ce que c'était, le reste était étonné voir impatient.

Le sceau d'asservissement était une légende. Il y avait des rumeurs sur une tentative d'apposition de ce seau qui scellait la liberté d'un homme pour en faire un esclave des décennies plus tôt, mais il était dit que le poseur et le receveur étaient morts dans d'affreuses souffrances, leur chakra consumé et leur corps déchiqueté.

Il pouvait commencer à paniquer ?

Il ne comprenait pas. L'extraction devait être celle des démons. Ils devaient avoir un moyen pour séparer les Jinchûrikis des Bijûs mais pourquoi Pain prendrait un risque aussi grand que d'apposer un sceau mythique uniquement dans le but de gagner un peu de temps ? C'était complètement inconscient ! Il devait y avoir des moyens bien plus simples. Et même si Shikamaru avait ce sceau, il ne pourrait pas maintenir sous son influence un porteur de démon en danger plus de quelques minutes, si ce n'est seulement quelques secondes.

Il tremblait et les yeux écarquillés, il regarda le roux s'approcher. Pain gardait un visage totalement inexpressif et ses pupilles violettes barrées de cercles le mettaient doublement mal à l'aise.

Shikamaru eut soudainement envie de fuir mais il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait que rester prostré par terre, attaché et plus vulnérable que jamais. Son cerveau semblait être incapable de toute activité autre que de produire une respiration hachée qui rendait sa gorge douloureuse. Il sentait son ombre s'agiter sous lui en tous sens, touchée par son trouble ou peut-être exaltée par la menace qui s'approchait. Elle apparut entre lui et Pain mais ce dernier la traversa sans difficulté, après tout elle n'était qu'une ombre. Tant que Shikamaru ne lui injectait pas de chakra et n'utilisait aucune technique, elle restait inoffensive. Or, attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait faire aucun signe et il doutait, même libre, de ne serait-ce que ralentir le roux. Il devait être encore plus fort que l'Uchiha.

Quelle galère, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devenir un esclave.

Il devait y avoir un autre élément que le temps gagné sur l'extraction qui expliquerait une action aussi folle. À moins, que ce Pain ne soit absolument certain de sa réussite mais alors il pourrait l'apposer directement sur les Jinchûrikis sans se soucier de lui. Quoiqu'il devait y avoir bien plus de risques avec ces neufs personnes aux chakras surpuissants. Peut-être était-ce la clef ? Le chakra moyen de Shikamaru pourrait permettre à Pain de ne pas se mettre en péril… Ça semblait plus logique, de plus s'ils avaient un informateur haut-placé au sein de Konoha, ce dernier avait pu donner à Pain toutes les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires.

Pain l'attrapa par la nuque et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, dos à lui. Il sentit les doigts froids du nukenin courir sur son cou.

« Kazuku, Hidan, tenez le. »

Les deux nukenins obéir en silence. Ils se saisirent de ses bras et la douleur de son épaule lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Son corps se contracta violemment. Il ne bougea pas quand le roux commença à tracer le sceau à l'aide d'une lame qui lui parut chauffée à blanc alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chair tendre de sa nuque. Les larmes aux yeux et la respiration erratique, il empêchait tous gémissements ou cris de franchir ses lèvres.

La torture sembla durer des heures mais le pire vint quand Pain activa le sceau en plaquant la paume de sa main, chargé d'un chakra violent, sur la plaie sanguinolente. Il hurla et sentit son corps se débattre contre la douleur qui explosa en lui. Le chakra de Pain circulait dans son corps, il le sentait dans ses veines, dans ses organes, dans sa tête. Cette souffrance dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il hurlait toujours plus fort. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas. Il vit son ombre danser devant lui à travers le brouillard de ses larmes.

Les membres de l'Akatsuki le lâchèrent soudainement et reculèrent loin de lui.

Il tendit les bras, criant toujours d'une voix roque et tenta de toucher son autre lui, noir et sans consistance. Et alors que ses doigts l'effleuraient, son chakra explosa, creusant le sol et envoyant des vagues violentes autour de lui. Son ombre prit de l'ampleur et le recouvrit, le dissimulant entièrement et sembla apaiser le tourbillon de souffrance et de chakra.

Il se tomba vers l'avant et sentit le sol froid et dur sous sa joue. Son ombre reprit sa place normale.

Il tenta alors de se calmer mais sa respiration difficile et le résidu de douleur dans son corps assombrissaient sa vision déjà trouble. Il se souvint des exercices de relaxation qu'on lui avait enseignés et réussit à reprendre une respiration plus fluide. Il tenta de se relever mais son bras lâcha sous son poids et il tomba une nouvelle fois. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, décuplant son mal de tête. Il sentait son cœur battre dans tous son corps à un rythme effréné. Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air avant de les relâcher doucement et retenta de s'asseoir. Il y parvint mais chancelait dangereusement.

« Il est plus fort que ce qu'on nous avait rapporté. » dit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Kazuku.

« Qu'importe, le sceau est posé. » rétorqua Pain.

« Tout va bien, Pain-sama ? » demanda la femme.

« Ça m'a demandé plus de chakra que ce que j'avais pensé. »

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » interrogea Deidara.

« Chaque membre va déposer une goutte de son sang chargé de chakra sur le sceau et… »

Shikamaru n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase, il s'évanouit. Pour être réveillé quelques instants plus tard par un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes. Il se sentait faible. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger un muscle. Pain le souleva par le col de son tee-shirt, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Ecoute et obéis à ces paroles. Les membres de l'Akatsuki sont ceux qui ont déposés une goutte de leur sang chargée de chakra sur ton sceau. Tu obéiras aux membres de l'Akatsuki. Tu ne tenteras ni de fuir, ni de te suicider, ni de dévoiler les plans ou des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Tu n'attaqueras personne sans ordre. Tu porteras ces bracelets inhibiteurs de chakra à tout instant et tu ne les enlèveras que si un membre de l'Akatsuki te l'ordonne. » Il lui passa des bracelets en fer noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais Shikamaru sentit au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser une seule goutte de chakra. Il le sentait toujours circuler en lui mais il savait instinctivement qu'il ne pourrait le malaxer pour faire, ne serait-ce qu'une technique. « Tu ne chercheras pas à dévoiler la présence de ce sceau et tu le garderas caché. Tu ne tenteras pas de communiquer de quelques manières que ce soit avec des gens extérieur à l'Akatsuki. Tu seras uniquement autorisé à communiquer avec les personnes extérieures à l'Akatsuki s'ils te parlent mais tu ne parleras de rien de compromettant –plan, informations, sceau ou quoique ce soit qui concerne cette organisation. Tu leur mentiras et leur assureras que tu es là de ton plein gré et que tu épouses les plans de l'Akatsuki. Tu ne tenteras pas de donner des informations devant un membre extérieur à l'Akatsuki en parlant à un membre de l'Akatsuki. Tu diras la vérité à chaque question posée par un membre de l'Akatsuki. Tu aideras l'Akatsuki et ne chercheras jamais à lui nuire. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Pain-sama. » s'entendit-il répondre.

Il était trop dans les vapes pour réfléchir à sa situations mais il en gardait une idée clair, il était vraiment dans la merde. Il se sentait vide, sans volonté et une partie obscure de son esprit pria pour que ce ne soit que temporaire.

« Et on en fait quoi ? » demanda Hidan.

« Il accompagnera Itachi et Kisame. »décréta Pain.

« Je pourrais m'en servir pour avoir de l'argent. »déclara Kakuzu. « Je suis sûr de lui trouver une utilité rentable. »

« Il ne survivra pas dans votre duo. »

« Ouais, je veux pas d'un hérétique tel que lui. Déjà que je dois supporter cet avare insipide. »râla Hidan.

« L'argent c'est le pouvoir. » répondit Kakuzu, son coéquipier.

« Blasphémateur ! Jashin est le seul vrai Dieu ! Il est celui qui donne le pouvoir aux hommes ! Ton argent matériel n'est qu'une illusion. »

« Ça suffit ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as blaireau ! » s'énerva Hidan en fusillant son leader du regard.

« Shikamaru Nara ira avec Itachi et Kisame. » Pain se tourna vers le duo et continua : « Evitez de le sacrifier inutilement, il nous sera utile. Il faut aussi faire attention aux ordres que vous lui donnez, s'il y a de trop grandes contradictions, son esprit et son corps risquent de ne pas le supporter. »

Génial, pensa Shikamaru. Il suffisait d'un ordre en trop pour qu'il devienne un légume.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de me coltiner deux muets ? » râla Kisame pour la forme.

« Et en quoi ce moucheron nous sera utile ? Il ne pourra jamais contrôler un Jinchûriki puisant dans le chakra de son démon ! » s'enflamma Deidara.

« Sasori a préparé une drogue pour rendre le contrôle par les ombres plus simple. »

« Mais pourquoi vous vouliez à tout prix un Nara ? »

« … »

« Quoi ! Vous ne savez même pas ? »demanda Deidara, interloqué.

« Si. Mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de tout vous expliquer. » conclut Pain avant de se retourner vers Shikamaru qu'il tenait toujours. « Tu connais le Jinchûriki de Shukaku, le démon à une queue, Sabaku no Gaara? »

« Oui, Pain-sama. »

Shikamaru détestait vraiment ce sceau. Il se sentait petit à petit émerger de sa torpeur mais il ne pouvait que répondre à chaque question qu'on lui posait sans même déformer la réalité.

« Penses-tu qu'il a à cœur son village ? »

Drôle de question. Difficile aussi, il ne pouvait que dire la vérité mais peut-être pouvait-il tenter d'en dissimuler une partie. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre avant de répondre :

« Il est avide de reconnaissance. »

Pain resserra sa main sur son col, montrant que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas. Bah, il aurait essayé et il semblait qu'il n'avait plus l'obligation d'être aussi respectueux que quand il était dans les vapes.

« Protégera-t-il son village en cas d'attaque au détriment de sa vie ? Réponds par oui ou non !»

« Oui. » souffla-t-il, abattu.

Il était allé assez souvent à Suna pour son activité officielle, la préparation de l'examen Chuunin. Il avait eu peu d'occasion de discuter avec Gaara mais Temari lui rabâchait les oreilles sur la métamorphose de son frère. Il était passé de démon assoiffé de sang à un Kage puissant et décidé à prouver qu'il avait changé. Il donnerait tout pour son village, Shikamaru en était certain.

« Itachi, Kisame, vous avez la bague ? »

« Ouais, les ninjas d'Oto ne valaient rien ! Vraiment décevant ! Si ton petit frère est aussi faible qu'eux, il n'aura aucune chance Itachi.» sourit sadiquement l'homme bleu.

« Ne parle pas de mon frère. » dit simplement l'Uchiha.

Kisame ricana et tendit la bague bleue, qui avait appartenu à Orochimaru, à Pain qui s'en empara avant de la glisser au doigt du manipulateur d'ombre. Shikamaru se fit la remarque que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ne s'étaient pas déplacés que pour lui. Ils avaient dû profiter de la mort du sannin pour récupérer l'objet. Alors Sasuke avait vraiment tué Orochimaru ? C'était épatant.

« Shikamaru Nara. Tu es maintenant un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

Le jeune Nara grimaça. Bon sang, y avait-il une faille dans les ordres du type aux piercings qui apparemment était son nouveau supérieur ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Quelle galère ! Il était parti pour crever et il se retrouvait esclave ! Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi stupidement ?! Il devait trouver la faille et l'exploiter mais… il ne voyait rien. Il avait beau tourner les phrases dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait agir. Et pour faire quoi ? Il était un nukenin, maintenant membre de l'organisation criminelle numéro un du monde ninja…

Bon, au moins, il n'avait plus qu'une douleur diffuse à la nuque. Le sang qui avait dégouliné dans son dos était assez inconfortable mais bon…

Il soupira et laissa échapper un « Galère » défaitiste.

« Bien, Deidara, tu partiras capturer le Jinchûriki du pays du sable. Sasori, tu l'accompagneras en tant que couverture. Kakuzu, Hidan, vous pouvez aller capturer quelques nukenins et récupérer la prime. Itachi et Kisame, restez ici. Il y a des affaires pour le nouveau. Je retourne à Ame. Konan, tu viens avec moi. »

À suivre…

NdA : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensés ?

Dans le prochain chapitre… Itachi en force !


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru se retrouve esclave de l'Akatsuki...

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

CHAPITRE 7 : SHOGI ou COMMENT COMPRENDRE QUE LES UCHIHA SONT EFFRAYANTS.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, enfermé dans la cache de l'Akatsuki. Itachi lui avait donné un manteau et un chapeau de paille, prouvant son nouveau statut de membre de l'organisation. Il avait même eut le droit à un bandeau de Konoha parfaitement barré. Il ne voulait pas savoir à qui il avait appartenu… Il avait décidé de le porter autour du cou -laissant son manteau légèrement ouvert pour qu'il soit bien en évidence- pour respecter l'ordre de cacher le sceau. Il laissait d'ailleurs ses cheveux détachés dans ce but.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de problèmes, ces deux… gardiens, ne lui donnaient pas d'ordre, se contentant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Il n'avait pas à faire le ménage, ce qui aurait été assez cocasse par ce qu'à part mettre son linge plié dans son armoire, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il saurait par qu'elle bout prendre un balais…

Il avait une chambre avec un lit, un bureau, une commode et une porte menant à une salle de bain.

Il était allongé sur le fin matelas et contemplait le plafond d'un œil morne. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il y ait une fenêtre quelque part. Il aurait pu passer le temps à regarder les nuages défiler mais là, sa seule occupation consistait à trouver les défauts dans ce qui l'entourait. Il avait bien vite fait le tour de toutes les fêlures des meubles de bois sombre, de même que les taches d'humidité sur les murs de pierre et toutes les petites aspérités, six mille sept cent quarante-six, rien que sur le plafond. Il ne lui restait plus que le mur avec la porte d'entrée à analyser.

L'Uchiha rentra sans s'annoncer et le regarda en levant un sourcil, il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable allongé de tout son long, son bras et sa jambe pendant dans le vide. Son épaule avait bien récupéré et était, maintenant, guérie.

« Jouons. » ordonna le nukenin qui portait une veste à poches-multiples noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il lui montra le jeu de shôgi qu'il avait apporté.

Shikamaru hocha vivement la tête. Bon, il n'aurait pas pu refuser mais il se fichait de l'ordre, seul comptait de rompre un peu son ennui. Le jeune Nara s'assit pendant que le nukenin installait le jeu entre eux sur le lit et la partie débuta.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on disait qu'Itachi Uchiha était un génie, non seulement il était le plus fort de sa promotion voir de Konoha mais l'intelligence qui transparaissait dans son jeu était prodigieuse. Shikamaru avait gagné, prenant le roi adverse mais il devait avouer avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure. Il se souvint avec nostalgie de ses parties avec Asuma. Son sensei perdait toujours.

Ils firent trois autres parties et se retrouvèrent à égalité. L'Uchiha avait un jeu incisif, peut-être un peu trop impulsif face aux stratégies parfaitement étudiées et pensées du Nara mais ils étaient à un niveau similaire.

Ils entamaient une cinquième partie quand Itachi demanda, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré dès le début du jeu :

« Tu connais Sasuke ? »

« Ouais. Je suis de sa promotion. » Il aurait pu se contenter d'une réponse concise mais il n'avait pas échangé plus de trois mots avec les deux autres depuis le jour de l'apposition du sceau.

Uchiha sembla hésiter mais reprit après avoir déplacé sa lance, détruisant la formation de Shikamaru :

« Comment était-il ? »

Le Nara regarda le jeu avec concentration. Il devrait pouvoir emporter le cavalier et la tour adverse en deux coup pour ouvrir une brèche jusqu'au roi dans six coups, à moins que l'Uchiha ne déplace son fou en prenant sa tour.

« Assez antipathique. Kakashi avait réussi à créer une certaine cohésion dans son équipe et les missions ont fait ce qu'elles devaient faire à ce stade de leur parcours, elles ont rapproché les membres de l'équipe sept. Alors ça allait un peu mieux après l'académie. Je ne dirais pas qu'il était sociable plutôt un peu moins galère. Mais bon, après t'avoir vu, il est retombé dans son obsession et a évincé tout le reste.» débita-t-il nonchalamment.

« Il était proche de ses coéquipiers ? »

« Sakura lui courrait après et il semblait être exaspéré par son attitude mais je pense qu'il l'aimait bien malgré son air renfrogné. De même pour Naruto, il avait beau passer son temps à l'insulter, ils étaient proches. Après tout, ils ont beaucoup en commun. »

Itachi garda le silence, avisant que le Nara avait gagné du terrain, il tenta une attaque. Shikamaru la déjoua tout en essayant d'attirer l'Uchiha dans un piège menant à la capture de son roi en trois coups.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? » tenta le manipulateur d'ombre.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. » dit Itachi en déjouant son piège.

« Vrai. »

Le temps passa. La partie s'allongeait alors que les pièces dansaient d'une case à l'autre.

« Aimes-tu Konoha ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Non » Il observa l'Uchiha et perçut le tremblement de sa main, tendue pour placer un pion, avant que le nukenin ne se reprenne. Son trouble aurait pu passer inaperçu mais Shikamaru sentait qu'il n'était pas anodin. « Mais ceux à qui je tiens y vivent. » compléta-t-il en dévisageant son adversaire. « Et toi détestes-tu Konoha ? »

« Je n'aurais pas déserté si ce n'était pas le cas. » consentit à répondre Itachi, sans rien exprimer.

Son jeu se fit plus tranchant, âpre.

« Ni tué ton clan, je suppose. » continua le Nara après quelques tours.

Shikamaru nota une tension soudaine chez son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi t'être rendu à Oto ? » demanda le plus âgé.

« Et bien, je savais que c'était une mission suicide mais je suis un ninja et quelqu'un que je respecte énormément a cru que je fuyais une situation vraiment galère en abandonnant tout derrière moi. Je devais au moins tenter. Je n'imaginais pas que l'Akatsuki avait de tel projet avant d'être sur place et de constater que vous jouiez plus que vous ne combattiez. »

« Tu n'as pas peur de la mort ? »

« Galère. Bien sûr que si. Je n'ai que seize ans mais devenir fleuriste n'est pas réalisable pour un ninja. En tout cas, c'est la conclusion que j'ai tiré quand j'étais tiraillé par l'idée de fuir dans un village civil. »

« Fleuriste… » Il regarda avec étonnement l'Uchiha sourire avant qu'il ne recompose le visage lisse de toute expression qu'il arborait en général. « Tu as de bien drôles aspirations. »

« Tous les ninjas auraient dû devenir fleuristes. La vie aurait été bien moins galère. »

Il sentit que l'Uchiha s'était calmé. Son jeu était plus réfléchi. Il fronça les sourcils, envisageant tous les coups que son adversaire pourrait exécuter. Il devait prendre en compte ce que lui allait jouer et les conséquences. Ils avaient à peu près le même nombre de pièces dans le jeu et autant à côté. La disposition de ses pions devraient lui permettre de l'emporter s'il la jouait fine.

« Tu ne veux pas de réponses ? » demanda soudainement Itachi, le faisant se figer.

« Si tu pouvais me révéler le traître de Konoha, ça serait moins galère que de tenter de trouver par moi-même. »

« Je pense que tu peux le deviner seul si tu ne te laisses pas avoir par les apparences. »

Les apparences, hein ? Peut-être était-il influé par ses sentiments et refusait-il de voir la vérité… Une personne bien sous tout rapport… Ou paraissant totalement innocente ou encore incorruptible. Mais qui avait acquis l'oreille du conseil sans que l'Hokage ne soit au courant ? La blonde y aurait certainement fait allusion si elle savait qui avait orienté la décision de l'instance supérieure.

« Sais-tu les arguments utilisés pour convaincre le conseil de me donner cette mission ? »

Il avança son fou, mettant le roi de l'Uchiha en danger. Son pion se fit dévorer par une lance adverse, permettant au roi d'Itachi de retrouver sa sécurité. Il dut reculer au tour suivant et patienter avant de pouvoir relancer une offensive.

« Oui. »

« Tu ne comptes pas me les dire ? »

« Notre collaborateur a passé deux ans à préparer le conseil à vouloir se débarrasser de toi. »

Deux ans que quelqu'un cherchait à le faire évincer et il n'avait eu aucun écho. Il n'avait rien vu.

« Donc c'est tombé sur moi car les autres Nara ont déjà acquis un certain respect du conseil ? »

« Oui, ça aurait été trop long et les autres sont trop jeunes. »

« Galère. On peut dire que la mort d'Orochimaru a été une bénédiction. C'est assez impressionnant d'arriver à tuer un Sannin.»

Il tenta de pénétrer la défense d'Itachi mais elle se resserra bien vite et les pions avancèrent dangereusement vers sa propre zone de défense.

« Orochimaru n'était pas si fort que cela. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté l'Akatsuki ? »demanda Shikamaru, présentant que la réponse avait de l'importance.

« Je l'ai battu. »

Les Uchiha étaient effrayants. Les deux frères semblaient avoir un potentiel exceptionnel.

« Pourquoi avoir épargné ton frère si c'est pour l'inciter à venir te tuer ? »

« Ce n'est pas logique, hein ? »

Shikamaru le regarda, interloqué par une telle réponse avant de se reprendre et de refixer son attention sur le jeu.

« Ouais, sauf si… »

Il n'osait pas continuer sa réflexion. L'attitude qu'Itachi avait eue avec le jeune Sasuke ne correspondait pas à l'image de tueur sadique sans scrupule. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'à cause du lien fraternel qui les unissait ? Peut-être avait-il été incapable de tuer son frère à ce moment-là et s'était dit que ça serait plus simple de l'affronter et de le tuer lorsqu'il serait plus âgé et à même de se défendre…

Et le trouble qu'il avait senti chez son aîné lorsqu'ils avaient abordé Konoha et le massacre des Uchiha…

Trop d'éléments restaient dans l'ombre dans cette histoire. La raison de ce massacre, comment un seul shinobi avait-il pu tuer tout un clan de ninjas surentraînés et connus pour leur force ? Pourquoi aucun Uchiha n'était en mission ce soir-là ? C'était presque comme si la mort de ce clan était voulue… Mais pourquoi ? Les Uchiha étaient la police de Konoha, un symbole de puissance dont le nom faisait trembler le monde shinobi. Ils étaient respectés et appréciés. Mais après tout…

« Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, n'est-ce pas ? » finit par demander Shikamaru en dévoilant la stratégie qu'il avait mis en place et en mettant l'Uchiha en échec.

Itachi se leva, lui lançant le roi qu'il rattrapa d'un geste vif. Le plus âgé reprit son jeu et alors que sa main attrapait la poignée, Shikamaru demanda :

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, qui a mis en place le plan de diffamation avec votre coopérateur de Konoha ? »

« Tu ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. » se contenta de répondre Itachi avant de partir.

À suivre…

NdA : Bon, je ne suis vraiment pas une connaisseuse de shogi donc je suis navrée s'il y a des incohérences… Youhou ! C'était le dernier chapitre vraiment court ! Après les chapitres font minimums 4000 mots (environs) (le max était, pour l'instant 7700 *_*)

Bon, vu que j'ai du retard et que ce chapitre est cours, je publierais le prochain demain ou vendredi !

Dans le prochain chapitre…. Ta ta ta ta l'Akatsuki, des ninjas de Konha et de Suna et de la baston !

Si vous laissez une review… Je vous fais un calin *_*


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

CHAPITRE 8 : RETROUVAILLES.

Shikamaru sentit une goutte de sueur tomber sur sa tempe alors que Kisame approchait kunaï en main. Itachi était assis et les regardait avec ennui.

« J'ai jamais été doué en dessin mais je ferais un effort » sourit le requin avec sadisme.

« Il ne serait pas plus simple de le faire au feutre ? » tenta Shikamaru.

« Mais non, tout va bien se passer ptiot. Maintenant enlève ton tee-shirt, allonges-toi sur la table et ne bouge pas. » ricana Kisame. « Itachi, tiens moi ça. » dit-il en tendant une feuille sur laquelle un sceau était tracé. Un cercle aux multiples branches qui avait l'air affreusement compliqué et que Pain avait décidé de faire scarifier sur son ventre.

L'Uchiha se leva et prit la feuille en la mettant à la hauteur des yeux de son coéquipier.

« Tiens, ça t'empêchera de trop souffrir. » offrir le nukenin de Konoha en lui fourrant une pilule dans la bouche. « Elle agira dans cinq bonnes minutes, évite d'hurler. »

Itachi ne sembla pas remarquer qu'il venait de donner un ordre au jeune ninja qui hocha la tête en se crispant.

La lame déchira son abdomen alors qu'il fixait obstinément le plafond. Kisame était vraiment pointilleux ou alors il prenait son pied en allongeant son supplice… Dans tous les cas, la lame avançait lentement dans sa chair, traçant minutieusement le schéma. Une éternité passa avant que ce que lui avait donné l'Uchiha agisse et que la douleur reflue pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le temps défila et Shikamaru commença à appréhender le moment où il devrait rouvrir la plaie. Apparemment, l'Akatsuki avait besoin que les Jinchûrikis tracent et activent eux-mêmes le sceau de dissociation qui permettait de séparer le porteur et le démon plus rapidement. Si un chakra extérieur intervenait, ça ne marcherait pas, orla technique de Shikamaru n'avait aucune action sur la personne elle-même. En bloquant l'ombre, il bloquait tout simplement le corps car l'un était rattaché à l'autre. Il n'y aurait donc aucun risque que son chakra communique avec le piégé.

Galère, il devait tenter de trouver une solution pour ne pas faire ça à Gaara. Deidara l'avait ramené, inconscient. Mais il doutait vraiment de pouvoir faire quelque chose… Pain avait clairement énoncé « Tu aideras l'Akatsuki et ne chercheras jamais à lui nuire ». Chercher à aider un Jinchûriki était clairement hors de question, de même que retarder l'extraction.

S'il tentait de désobéir à un ordre, son corps se mettait en mode automatique pour accomplir la demande. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de douleur atroce…

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama le bleuté avec un grand sourire. « Tu peux bouger. »

Shikamaru baissa la tête mais ne vit que du sang. Il prit son tee-shirt et essuya son ventre pour découvrir la copie parfaite du sceau.

« Tiens, ce sont des pilules contre la douleur. Prends en une, cinq minutes avant l'activation du sceau. »

Shikamaru les empocha en hochant la tête pour remercier l'Uchiha.

« Bien, on peut y aller. Tiens. » Kisame lui tendit le kunaï dégoulinant de son sang.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce principale. Ils portaient tous la tenue officielle de l'Akatsuki sauf le Nara qui était encore torse nu. Physiquement, il y avait Itachi, Kisame, Deidara et Sasori, les autres étaient des hologrammes.

Gaara était étendu, inconscient au centre des dix doigts. Son visage craquelé démontrait la puissance qui avait été de mise durant son combat contre l'utilisateur de bombe. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait perdu un bras mais il ne paraissait pas plus incommodé que ça.

Shikamaru avala une pilule et avança. Une boule d'appréhension apparut dans sa gorge. Sasori approcha le Kage et lui injecta un produit mauve dans le bras. Rien de visible n'eut lieu mais quelques minutes plus tard, Deidara s'avança et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'endormi qui s'éveilla groggy. Le blond le souleva pour le mettre debout. Gaara chancela avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Shikamaru. Ce dernier vit clairement l'incompréhension dans les yeux du Kage.

« Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-il, tremblant. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Shikamaru Nara, enlève tes bracelets, bloque-le, retrace-le sceau, remets les inhibiteurs de chakra et fait lui l'activer. » coupa Pain.

Shikamaru ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes mais la lutte était veine. Il composa les signes automatiquement et emprisonna l'ombre du Jinchûriki. Deidara mit un kunaï dans la main du rouquin drogué et Shikamaru commença à rouvrir la plaie qui avait arrêté de saigner sur son abdomen, obligeant Gaara à tracer la même marque dans sa peau.

Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et son visage se crisper alors que ses traits penchés vers son ventre étaient dissimulés aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait rien faire et cette impuissance lui donnait envie de vomir, d'hurler et d'éclater en sanglot. Il regarda son sang se remettre à couler. Il comprenait pourquoi Pain avait insisté pour que Kisame trace le sceau avant qu'il ne le fasse faire au Jinchûriki. Le kunaï s'enfonçait sans difficulté dans la chair ouverte et suivait facilement le schéma complexe, permettant de retracer le sceau bien plus rapidement.

Il sentait le chakra de Gaara commencer à se réveiller mais il ne pouvait ralentir, il ne pouvait nuire à l'Akatsuki et permettre au Jinchûriki de se libérer de son emprise. Il finit de retracer le sceau, remit ses bracelets et fit les signes qu'on lui avait montré pour l'activer. Il plaqua ses deux paumes sur son ventre et entendit le hurlement déchirant du Kage raisonner dans la salle. Shikamaru avait ses inhibiteurs, il n'avait donc pas de problème mais la souffrance qu'il avait provoqué chez le roux le blessa plus durement que la lame qui lui avait ouvert le ventre.

« Bien, procédons à l'extraction. Va te soigner et te rhabiller. » lui ordonna Pain.

Il sortit de la salle, nettoya la plaie, la banda, se changea et retourna dans la pièce. Il sauta sur l'auriculaire gauche et resta là sans rien faire. Il n'avait pas à participer à l'extraction. Pain lui avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir et de regarder avec attention. Il pourrait être amené à contribuer au rituel dans le futur.

Il regarda le corps de Gaara flotter entre les membres. Neufs dragons blanchâtres sortirent de la bouche de la statue et entourèrent Gaara qui laissait sortir d'entre ses lèvres ouvertes une masse rougeâtre qui s'élevait vers la gueule de l'effigie. Il remarqua qu'un des yeux de la statue commençait lentement à s'ouvrir.

Bon sang, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il ne savait combien d'heures, il resta là, figé, à regarder avec culpabilité Gaara mourir. Il sursauta violemment quand Zetsu parla :

« Pain-sama, des ninjas approchent. Il y a deux groupes, un avec une veille femme et une jeune kunoichi et l'autre avec le Jinchûriki de Konoha, un ninja aux cheveux d'argent et le frère et la sœur du Jinchûriki ici présent. D'autres arrivent mais pas avant plusieurs heures.»

« Sasori occupe-toi du premier. Itachi prend Shikamaru Nara avec toi et retarde l'autre. Nous aviserons pour le reste plus tard. »

« Hein ?! Pourquoi ce sont eux qui s'amusent ? » râla Kisame récoltant un regard indifférent du leader.

« Pour l'extraction… »commença Sasori avant de se faire couper par Pain.

« Il ne reste plus que trois heures. Sans vous, quatre heures et demi, peut-être moins. »

Hidan siffla.

« Bien utile ce sceau. Moins de temps perdu ici, ça me fait plus de temps pour détruire au nom de Jashin » déclama-t-il avec un sourire extatique.

Shikamaru était immobile, l'esprit vide et le regard fixe. Il retrouva pied quand Itachi posa la main sur son épaule en disant un simple « allons-y. »

Galère, comment pouvait-il affronter le regard de ses amis alors même qu'il avait accéléré le trépas d'un autre ? Il rabattit son chapeau de paille devant ses yeux. Il se sentait minable et savoir que Gaara allait mourir en partie à cause de lui… Putain !

Il suivit Itachi hors de la cache, perdu dans ses pensées et calqua ses pas sur les siens. Ils arrivèrent, à l'orée de la forêt qui entourait le repère, devant une prairie verdoyante. Le soleil brillait intensément et un vent léger balayait l'herbe.

« Tu ne dois pas te laisser atteindre. »

Ils étaient perchés sur des branches hautes. Shikamaru dévisagea l'Uchiha qui regardait dans la direction que Zetsu avait indiquée. Ils devraient arriver par là. Il baissa les yeux au sol.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses sentiments. Il devait rester froid et distant mais il ne s'agissait pas d'inconnus, c'étaient ses amis. Les gens à qui il tenait et qu'il avait tenté de protéger quand il était à Konoha. Devoir les affronter, les empêcher d'aller sauver Gaara…

« Enlèves ton bracelet. Retiens-les aussi longtemps que possible. »

Il soupira en hochant la tête. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour contrecarrer les ordres. Son corps se mettrait à bouger seul, sans l'accord de son esprit. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son corps trembler à l'idée de leur faire face.

« Tu peux les bloquer combien de temps ? » demanda Itachi.

« Tous les quatre, pas très longtemps, peut-être une demi-heure. Moins, s'ils luttent et avec Naruto… »

« Et les deux de Suna ? »

« Deux heure ou plus… Si j'arrive à les piéger. »

Mais pourquoi Kankuro était-il là ? Sasori l'avait empoisonné lors de l'enlèvement de Garaa, il n'aurait pas pu être présent. Sakura avait dû le soigner. La jeune fille avait véritablement un don dans les jutsus de soin si elle avait réussi à le remettre sur pied en aussi peu de temps. Ça n'arrangeait vraiment pas Shikamaru, il aurait facilement mis Temari K.O. s'il n'y avait eu qu'elle et qu'il avait pu utiliser sa technique d'emprisonnement par surprise.

Itachi s'accroupit sur la branche et attrapa un kunaï qu'il fit tournoyer dans ses mains.

« Tu peux utiliser la technique d'étranglement pour au moins les rendre inconscients ? »

« Si rien ne brise ma concentration, ça devrait être possible. »

« Fais ce que tu peux. »

« Oui. » dit laconiquement le Nara en portant son regard sur l'horizon.

Le silence était brisé par le champ des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles. Shikamaru respira profondément. Il n'était pas très fort, au moins les autres avaient une chance. Il n'était pas fait pour le combat individuel. Il détendit ses muscles un à un. Etait-il complètement bloqué ? Il ne pouvait pas nuire à l'Akatsuki, il devait l'aider et obéir à ceux qui avaient sacrifié une goutte de sang empli de chakra… Il avait eu beau chercher pendant des jours, il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de prévenir ses proches ou d'éviter un ordre.

Il devait paraître calme. Ses amis -ou anciens amis dès qu'ils le verraient avec ce manteau noir aux nuages rouges- le prendraient pour un ennemi et feraient tout pour le neutraliser. Le point négatif de sa présence était le trouble qui ne manquerait pas d'affecter leur mental. Itachi pourrait en tirer parti.

Au moins, le nukenin plus âgé ne lui avait pas ordonné de les tuer, juste de les retenir. Bon, il devait arriver à étrangler les deux ninjas de Suna avant que l'Uchiha ne s'en mêle. Shikamaru doutait qu'il ferait preuve de clémence envers ses amis. Bien, autant agir avec rapidité pour protéger ce qu'il y avait à sauver. Gaara mourrait dans quelques heures et il doutait qu'il puisse survivre à l'interruption du rituel d'extraction. Il sentit une masse tomber sur sa poitrine alors qu'il envisageait la mort du Kage mais il ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments interférer. Il devait limiter la casse…

Shikamaru était étonné de la rapidité de réaction des ninjas de Konoha et Suna. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée que Gaara avait été enlevé. Les shinobis de la feuille devaient déjà être en route pour le village caché du sable et étaient arrivés peu après le combat entre Deidara et le Kage.

Il se concentra. Temari et Kankuro étaient des ninjas puissants. Leurs techniques ne devaient pas être prises à la légère et Shikamaru ne pourrait les avoir que par surprise. Peut-être pourrait-il profiter de leur étonnement de le voir là… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de profiter de la faiblesse que constituait sa vue mais c'était le moyen le plus simple de les avoir. Il devrait activer sa technique avant de surgir devant eux et les prendre au piège rapidement. L'ombre des brins d'herbes permettrait à la sienne d'évoluer en toute discrétion et le choc de sa vision devrait les distraire suffisamment pour qu'ils ne sentent pas son chakra. Galère, les sentiments étaient bien trop instables pour qu'il ne s'y base en règle générale mais il était sûr que la colère et la déception ne viendrait qu'après le choc. Ça devrait passer…

« Ils arrivent. »

Au moins, il aurait une chance d'épargner le frère et la sœur. L'Uchiha avait bien plus d'expérience que les ninjas du sable. Shikamaru avait conscience que de retenir ses deux-là, était la meilleure chose à faire. Itachi ne tuerait pas Naruto et Kakashi était, peut-être, le seul à pouvoir survivre dans un affrontement contre le nukenin.

Il était vrai que l'Uchiha n'avait tué aucun de ses opposants lors de son combat contre les jônins quelques années plus tôt à Konoha… Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de compter sur les bons sentiments d'un homme qui avait massacré sa famille, même si Shikamaru pressentait qu'on dissimulait bien des choses sur les circonstances du massacre, ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Il espérait que la nouvelle de sa trahison au profit de l'Akatsuki mettrait la puce à l'oreille à Tsunade. Elle pourrait peut-être comprendre que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans son village.

Il vit quatre silhouettes approcher.

« Ne meurs pas et ne te fais pas capturer. Si tu es en difficulté, fais tout pour venir derrière moi. » ordonna Itachi.

Shikamaru sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il tenta de se composer une attitude neutre et de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

L'Uchiha sauta devant le groupe, faisant se figer les quatre ninjas.

« Vous ne passerez pas. » se contenta de dire l'Uchiha alors que tous le regardaient interloqués.

Temari portait comme à l'accoutumé son éventail dans son dos. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Kankuro ne portait plus ses marionnettes mais les invoquait grâce à des parchemins, hors le nukenin de la feuille voyait clairement la silhouette dissimulée par d'épais bandage dans son dos.

« Où est Gaara ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui ?! » demanda Temari en ouvrant les bras.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il resta droit, les fixant, totalement inexpressif.

Shikamaru hésita avant de composer les signes pour emprisonner les ombres des deux ninjas de Suna et d'apparaître au côté d'Itachi. Il resta de profil, envoyant son ombre vers ses deux adversaires désignés. Il se retourna doucement et souleva le chapeau qui le dissimulait jusqu'à présent. Il vit leurs yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'ils comprenaient qui ils avaient en face d'eux.

« Shi… Shikamaru ? » demanda Temari d'une voix tremblante en reculant.

Le Nara profita de leur trouble pour s'emparer de leurs ombres et les immobiliser.

« Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » cria Naruto.

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki. » répondit-il simplement.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné par ses cheveux lâches puis composa les signes pour activer sa technique d'étranglement des ombres sur les deux ninjas du sable. Il dosa précautionneusement son chakra. Il ne voulait pas leur briser la nuque, simplement les étrangler jusqu'à l'inconscience.

« Kage Kubishibari no jutsu »

« Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! »

Naruto s'approchait de lui mais Itachi l'envoya voler contre un tronc d'arbre d'un coup de pied.

« Shi.. Shi..Shikamaru. »

Le nouveau nukenin regarda Temari dans les yeux. Elle pleurait, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air.

« Galère. » laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle tremblant. Il détourna la tête pour tomber dans les orbes de Kankuro qui le dévisageait avec haine et dégout, son maquillage mis en valeur par son teint pâle.

Son estomac se tordit. Il envoya une vague de chakra plus forte pour accélérer leur étranglement. Il devait les rendre inconscient.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Naruto courir vers lui en hurlant son prénom. Il recula de quelques pas, perdant sa concentration pendant quelques secondes. Ses mains d'ombre se desserrèrent, permettant aux shinobis de Suna de prendre une grande inspiration.

Shikamaru fit face au blond, aux blonds plutôt qui fonçaient maintenant vers lui. Il utilisa sa technique de pique d'ombre pour détruire les clones et vit avec stupeur le vrai se prendre une lance sombre dans le bras. Cela ne le fit pas ralentir, il arriva sur le Nara et tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing. Shikamaru l'évita et répliqua. Les coups de Naruto étaient animés par la colère, rendant leur prévision plus ardue mais pas impossible si bien que Shikamaru arrivait à les éviter mais pas à contre attaquer.

Kakashi devait avoir trouvé le moyen de retenir Itachi. Connaissant Naruto, il devait être obsédé par la trahison de Shikamaru et avait voulu partir à sa rencontre.

Ils se bâtirent quelques instants mais le nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki commençait à fatiguer. Son emprise sur Temari et Kankuro se relâchait. Il sentait des gouttes de sueurs couler sur ses tempes. Il s'éloigna rapidement et composa ses signes.

« Kage Nui. »

Des piques entourèrent le blond et l'immobilisèrent dans une cage sombre. Pas pour longtemps, présageait-il, Naruto arriverait sûrement à les briser en quelques secondes. Il devait les mettre à profit.

Shikamaru prit une profonde inspiration et relança sa technique d'étranglement. Il garda un œil sur Naruto tout en regardant les mains d'ombres s'approcher des cous des deux ninjas de Suna. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la marionnette de Kankuro surgir devant lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dévoilant une lame à l'acier étincelant.

Il se pencha vers l'arrière, évitant de justesse l'arme. Le marionnettiste semblait avoir une grande habilité à la manipulation de chakra. Il réussissait à mouvoir sa marionnette avec un handicap majeur. Shikamaru l'observa et comprit que son combat avec Naruto l'avait suffisamment distrait pour que Kankuro puisse bouger les doigts et créer des fils de chakra, permettant de l'attaquer.

Il devait réfléchir. Il renforça son emprise sur l'ombre des deux ninjas. Il ne pouvait tenir face à Naruto tout en se souciant de ne pas relâcher son attention. Itachi avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à le localiser.

Il secoua la tête. Il pouvait essayer de bloquer Naruto aussi mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il détruisit les lances d'ombre qui emprisonnaient le blond pour en relancer d'autres vers les membres du Jinchûriki. Deux arrivèrent à s'enfoncer dans sa jambe gauche et son bras droit. Elles se recourbèrent, l'immobilisant mais le blond lui envoya, de son bras libre, une nuée de shurikens qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa jambe alors qu'il sautait pour les éviter, tachant l'herbe verdoyante d'une slave rouge. Il grimaça mais garda un flux de chakra constant dans ses techniques.

Naruto se déchaînait contre les piques, son sang coulait abondamment mais sa perte ne semblait pas affaiblir le blond. Shikamaru, après avoir envisagé plusieurs possibilités, courut jusqu'à lui et passant derrière le Jinchûriki, l'assomma à l'aide du tranchant de sa main qu'il abattit violemment dans son cou. Le blond tomba et ne bougea plus.

Shikamaru devait retenir ses adversaires. C'était un ordre.

Il retira un des kunaïs enfoncés dans sa jambe gauche. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'un des deux ninjas les gardent au même endroit que lui. Il serait forcément touché s'ils les lançaient en même temps. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Temari qui était passée de la tristesse à la colère. Il lui fit un sourire triste. Il visa soigneusement et envoya la lame dans le genou de la kunoichi, brisant l'os et endommageant les tissus et les tendons, rendant sa jambe inutile. Temari ne put que lâcher un cri de douleur et quelques larmes, rendue à un simple reflet des actions du nukenin. Elle resta debout grâce à l'emprise qu'il maintenait sur elle.

« Putain mais t'es timbré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » grogna Kankuro.

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki. » répondit-il presque laconiquement, à quoi bon dire autre chose...

Shikamaru arracha un des trois derniers kunaïs qui entamait sa chair et s'apprêta à le lancer sur Kankuro mais Naruto s'était éveillé et lui administra un magistral coup de pied qui rouvrit la plaie du sceau qu'il avait bandé quelques heures plus tôt. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres et sentit sa tête cogner durement contre le sol. Sa vision s'assombrit quelques minutes durant lesquelles il maudit la capacité de régénération du Jinchûriki. Il avait estimé avoir encore quelques minutes avant le réveil du blond. Il sentit un poids sur son ventre sanguinolent et arriva à voir Naruto assit sur lui. Le blond le prit par le col de son manteau aux nuages rouges, le surélevant pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec eux ?! » lui hurla Naruto en le regardant avec fureur.

« J'ai choisi de suivre la voie de l'Akatsuki. C'est bien moi galère que de rester à Konoha. » mentit-il calmement, faisant se figer le blond quelques instants.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Kankuro au côté de Temari.

Bien, s'il jouait au shôgi, il n'aurait qu'une pièce sur le jeu alors que l'adversaire en avait trois des plus polyvalentes.

Ses techniques étaient brisées. Il n'avait que peu de choix possibles. Il devait se dégager et arriver à trouver Itachi.

Quelle galère. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité bleue qui le surplombait. Les yeux de Naruto avaient la même couleur qu'un ciel sans nuage, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il était plongé dans la contemplation des cieux.

« Shikamaru ! Enfoiré ! » cria le ninja de Konoha en le frappant. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Expliques-moi ! » Ses yeux bleus écarquillés brillaient de larmes contenues alors que ses traits étaient déformés par la rage et la tristesse.

Il profita de l'attention de Naruto maintenu sur son visage pour composer les signes de sa technique des piques d'ombre. Il en fit s'en saisir une d'un kunaï dans une des pochettes qu'il portait sur son flanc et s'élever dans le dos de Naruto.

« Naruto ! Derrière-toi ! »cria Kankuro alors que la lance sombre s'apprêtait à frapper.

Le blond se retourna et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la lame qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Shikamaru profita de la blessure et de la position en déséquilibre du blond pour se dégager et lui donner un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya voler.

Le Nara regarda autour de lui et avisa l'Uchiha, à moitié dissimulé par un arbre. Il concentra son chakra dans ses pieds pour accélérer sa course vers Itachi. Il sentait sa jambe gauche blessée le lancer et faiblir alors qu'il lui restait la moitié de la distance à parcourir.

Il se retourna brusquement en attrapant une dizaine de shurikens. Temari, à terre, avait lancé une attaque de vent où se trouvait une multitude d'armes de lancer. Shikamaru arriva à en dévier la plupart mais s'en prit une dans les côtes, en dessous du cœur et de son poumon et une autre dans l'épaule, le faisant chuter lourdement. Il cracha du sang et roula sur le sol pour éviter la marionnette de Kankuro qui menaçait de l'empaler. Il se releva et entama un échange de coups avec Naruto. Il se pencha rapidement, évitant l'attaque mortelle de Kankuro qui passa au-dessus de lui et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le pied du blond qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, la faisant craquer bruyamment. Il réussit à rester debout mais tituba. La douleur obscurcissait son esprit et la perte de sang alourdissait son corps éprouvé.

« Shikamaru ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki. » dit-il en sentant son sang dégouliner le long de son menton.

« Arrête de dire ça ! Enfoiré ! »

Naruto s'élança une nouvelle fois vers lui mais Kankuro fut plus rapide et envoya sa marionnette dans sa direction, des lames en sortirent et elle se dirigea vers le Nara qui n'avait pas le temps ni la possibilité –avec son corps blessé- d'éviter.

Shikamaru crut que le temps s'était figé alors que sa mort approchait. Soudainement, les ordres d'Itachi résonnèrent avec violence dans son esprit.

« Retiens-les. » « Ne meurs pas et ne te fais pas capturer. Si tu es en difficulté, fais tout pour venir derrière moi. »

Il sentit la part consciente de son esprit hurler alors que ses doigts entamaient la série de signes d'une des techniques maudites de son clan, incapable de désobéir.

À suivre…

NdA : Oh, la, la ! Mais que va-t-il se passer pour se pauvre Shika ensanglanté ?!

Kage Kubishibari no jutsu = technique d'étranglement et kage nui = pique d'ombre.

Dans le prochain chapitre…. Conséquence de la technique et fin du combat !

On approche les trente reviews *_* Je sais qu'avec force et détermination, nous pouvons y arriver au prochain chapitre! (Ceci n'est pas une menace de non-parution si le quota n'est pas atteint ^^ même si je peux comprendre les auteurs qui font cela car c'est très frustrant de n'avoir aucun ressenti... Voilà, la petite minute moralisatrice de cette fic est finie!)

Les câlins ont l'air de marcher pour vous motiver à laisser un mot ^^ Alors allez deux câlins pour une review sur ce chapitre!


	9. Chapitres 9 - 10

Titre : Kage no Kumo

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shikamaru combat Temari, Kankuro et Naruto et se retrouve contraint par le sceau a activé une technique maudite !

NdA : Oui, j'ai dit que je ne ferais pas de note en début mais exceptionnellement, je me le permets. Merci vraiment pour vos reviews ! On a dépassé les trente *-* Je ne peux vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de les avoir reçu ! Charles Henri m'a fait plusieurs remarques dont une m'a particulièrement alerté… Le titre va changer ! Et oui, après que Charles Henri m'ait fait part d'une possible erreur quand à l'ordre des mots dans mon titre, je suis allée me balader sur plusieurs sites de langues japonaise. J'ai mis du temps mais il semble que le complément du nom se met avant le nom… Ça donnerait donc : "Kumo no kage". Je n'ai pas encore changé car je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer la sonorité et je pense à mettre "A l'ombre des nuages"… Je suis en train d'y réfléchir, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des préférences !

Aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit à deux chapitres !

Toujours un grand merci à ma béta : **Hokageminato** !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : LA MALEDICTION DE L'OMBRE.

« Technique maudite» ses cheveux et ses yeux devinrent d'un noir abyssal alors que des bandes sombres ondulaient sur sa peau. « Suprématie des ombres. »

La sienne grossit pour englober le terrain où se trouvaient les trois autres ninjas. La marionnette aux lames aiguisées qui fonçait vers lui s'immobilisa avant de tomber sur le sol, inutile.

Cette technique stoppait les mouvements. Elle avait le même fonctionnement que la technique de manipulation des ombres si ce n'est que l'opposant n'était plus un reflet des mouvements du manipulateur d'ombre mais il était bloqué par la sienne propre aussi longtemps que la technique était active. Shikamaru avait cloué leurs ombres dans le sol et par ce fait, leur corps mais aussi tous les objets en mouvement. Même les brins d'herbe dans la zone d'ombre ne bougeaient plus. Il existait bien sûr un moyen de briser cette technique mais d'après ces connaissances sur les trois shinobis, aucun n'avait les capacités nécessaires ou tout du moins, ils étaient trop aveuglés par leur rage et leur incompréhension pour trouver.

Il tituba en direction d'Itachi, sentant son chakra faiblir à chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner. Cette technique figeait les adversaires mais Shikamaru devait maintenir un flux constant de chakra pour qu'elle ne se brise pas.

Son ombre commença à chuchoter des promesses de sang et de mort dans son esprit. Il la sentait le tenter, lui proposer sa puissance.

« _Tu n'as presque plus de chakra_, » lui chuchotait-elle, enjôleuse, « _Je peux t'aider à tout détruire, à te venger, à laisser libre cours à la haine que tu dissimules au plus profond de toi. Je te connais si bien. J'ai toujours été là. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je les tuerai pour toi. J'annihilerai tout autour de toi. Nous serons ensemble à jamais. Plus jamais seuls. Nous ne faisons qu'un n'est-ce pas ? Alors accepte-moi. Ne les laisse pas nous séparer comme avant. _»

Son autre lui parlait encore et encore. Il avançait en serrant les dents, se raccrochant à sa douleur pour ne pas se laisser charmer par lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre avide de sang. Il ne devait pas.

Il entendait au loin les cris et les injures des trois shinobis, immobiles.

« _Pourquoi refuses-tu ?_ » continuait son soi ténébreux, écoutant ses pensées, les partageant. « _Ton village t'a trahi. Tes amis n'en sont plus. Tu es seul. Je suis tout ce qu'il te reste. » _

Il devait arriver derrière Itachi et arrêter cette technique avant de sombrer dans ce doux murmure qui semblait de plus en plus tentant.

« _Oui, c'est tellement tentant. Nous serions forts, nous ne serions qu'un. Deux c'est trop. Aime-moi comme je t'aime. Nous sommes si forts ensemble. Nous chasserions la douleur et la peine. Nous détruirions ces entraves qui nous restreignent. Nous tuerions ces monstres qui nous ont volé notre liberté. Nous tuerions ceux qui nous ont abandonné. Nous tuerions ces faux amis qui ne comprennent pas. Nous les tuerions tous. Nous serions si bien tous les deux._ »

Non, non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il garda les yeux figés sur les nuages rouges qui tournoyaient à quelques mètres de lui. Il devait y arriver. Il ne devait pas écouter. C'était faux. Ses amis comprendraient. Ils devaient savoir que jamais il ne les trahirait.

« _Et pourtant, tu as tué Gaara. Comment te pardonneraient-ils ? Tu l'as regardé agoniser sans bouge_r. »

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne…

« _Vraiment ? J'aurais pu te donner le pouvoir. Tu aurais dû faire appel à moi pour le sauver._ »

Non. Il devait aider l'Akatsuki, il n'aurait pas pu…

« _En es-tu sûr ? Si seulement tu avais tenté. Mais maintenant nous pourrions le venger. En les tuant, en les faisant saigner. Nous nous emparerions de leur ombre. Nous serions si puissants. Ensemble. Accepte-moi. Aime-moi._ »

Il tremblait, des larmes dévalaient son visage, se mêlant au sang qui dégoulinait de sa bouche. Le Nara arriva derrière le nukenin qui évoluait avec grâce autour d'un Kakashi en mauvais état. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et brisa sa technique en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, faisant fi de la douleur qui courrait dans son corps et des kunaïs toujours enfoncés dans sa chair.

Itachi s'arrêta à côté de lui et le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le plus âgé en faisant référence à son apparence en train de revenir à la normale. Ses yeux redevinrent gris et ses cheveux s'éclaircirent à peine, revenant à son brun usuel. Les bandes d'ombre qui se mouvaient sur son corps semblèrent se résorber mais Shikamaru en gardait, enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche.

« Technique maudite. » bredouilla faiblement le Nara. Son souffle tremblant et les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues ne semblaient pas décidées à se calmer.

Itachi se relança dans la bataille et envoya d'un coup de pied, le ninja de Konoha, près de Naruto qui arrivait suivit d'un Kankuro au sommet de la fureur. Le ninja du sable avait toujours la marque des doigts d'ombre sur son cou pâle mais à part ça, il ne portait aucune blessure, tout comme Naruto qui grâce au chakra du démon à neuf queues avait été soigné quasiment instantanément. Temari s'avançait lentement, s'appuyant sur son éventail à défaut de pouvoir utiliser sa jambe.

Shikamaru comprit bien vite pourquoi l'Uchiha n'avait pas retenu Naruto. Kakashi semblait avoir trouvé le moyen d'accaparer toute l'attention du nukenin avec des techniques puissantes qu'il utilisait les unes après les autres, forçant le déserteur à réagir avec rapidité. Il lançait une multitude d'attaques alliant Suiton (eau) et Raiton (foudre) dans la majorité des cas ce qui obligeait le nukenin à reculer de plusieurs pas. Il n'était pas en difficulté mais ses mouvements étaient restreints par le nombre impressionnant de techniques que le ninja de Konoha connaissait. Il n'avait pas le surnom de ninja copieur pour rien.

Itachi semblait décidé à seulement blessé le shinobi de Konoha, et non à le tuer.

A l'inverse de Kakashi qui n'avait plus beaucoup de réserve, l'Uchiha avait choisi un style de combat qui n'épuiserait pas son chakra.

Shikamaru remarqua que tous évitaient le regard d'Itachi. Il était possible qu'ils aient connaissance du pouvoir hypnotisant du Sharingan. Le Nara ne connaissait pas vraiment les capacités de l'Uchiha. Les informations qu'il avait eues sous les yeux étaient obsolètes. Mais Shikamaru doutait que le porteur du Sharingan ne puisse pas les mettre sous illusion même sans croiser leur regard.

Naruto attaquait le nukenin avec ses clones d'ombre et son Rasengan mais la mauvaise coordination de cette équipe, permettait à leur adversaire de profiter de leur mouvement pour les retourner contre eux.

Naruto s'apprêtait à enfoncer son attaque dans l'abdomen d'Itachi mais celui-ci se baissa, évitant ainsi la boule d'énergie bleue et la marionnette de Kankuro qui avait surgi dans son dos. Naruto ayant trop d'élan, détruisit l'arme du marionnettiste arrachant un cri à ce dernier.

« Putain ! Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

« Ta gueule ! » cria le blond en réponse, courant vers l'Uchiha.

Kakashi surgit de sous terre et tenta d'attraper Itachi mais ce dernier évita facilement, sautant au loin en les bombardant de shurikens.

Kankuro qui était à distance, invoqua deux nouvelles marionnettes et attaqua. Itachi lança une boule de feu vers la plus proche. Le ninja de Suna la fit éviter l'attaque, seulement pour couper le chemin de trois Naruto qui fonçait vers le nukenin. Kakashi soupira et cria « Travail d'équipe ! » mais rien n'y faisait. Bien que Kakashi arrivait à tirer parti des attaques des deux plus jeunes, la désorganisation de ceux-ci permettait à Itachi d'évoluer sans être blessé. D'ailleurs, l'Uchiha n'attaquait pas vraiment se contentant d'éviter et d'utiliser le Taijutsu pour maintenir leur attention sur lui.

Temari était bloquée par sa jambe et ne pouvait lancer d'attaque à cause des mouvements désordonnés de ses camarades mais quand elle avisa le Nara, à genoux qui se contentait de regarder le combat, elle lança ses attaques sur lui. Itachi l'ayant vu, réussit à dévier toutes les armes de lancer de la jeune fille tout en dansant autour des ninjas qui l'attaquaient. La blonde aux quatre couettes blondes envoya alors des vagues de vent tranchantes vers le jeune nukenin de Konoha.

Shikamaru entendit encore les ordres d'Itachi retentir dans son esprit. Son corps, bien que proche de la rupture, bougea seul pour se réfugier dans le dos du nukenin. Sa respiration erratique aggravait la douleur qui provenait des deux kunaïs dans son torse et du sang dégoulinait de la plaie que Naruto avait rouverte. Sa jambe gauche était dans un bien piètre état, deux kunaïs étaient encore enfoncés dans sa cuisse. Sa mâchoire brisée, rendait son crâne affreusement douloureux.

Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mais la douleur et la perte de sang l'affaiblissait dangereusement. Le mouvement de fuite lui avait fait voir des étoiles et avait obscurci sa vision déjà floue. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester lucide encore longtemps.

Il reporta son regard sur le combat mais l'Uchiha évoluait trop rapidement pour le Nara qui se sentait glisser vers l'inconscience. Il voyait juste plusieurs tâches de couleur évoluer sur le terrain accidenté suite aux attaques violentes des ninjas.

Itachi créa trois clones. Shikamaru ne savait pas si celui qui apparut devant lui était le vrai ou une copie mais décida que ça serait bien plus simple de ne pas se prendre la tête et de le considérer comme réel. Il le regarda à travers le brouillard de son esprit.

« Tu es dans un état lamentable. » constata l'Uchiha en le regardant de haut.

Shikamaru aurait bien aimé répliquer qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme lui et que devenir un membre de l'Akatsuki n'était pas son aspiration mais la présence des autres ninjas l'en empêchèrent. Il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il n'était pas ici de son plein gré. Il se contenta donc d'un « galère » en jetant un regard abattu au shinobi. Non mais franchement, il n'avait rien à faire au milieu de ces ninjas prodiges ! Il soupira, sentant sa tête se faire lourde et son corps devenir mou.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » lui fit remarquer l'Uchiha.

Les autres shinobis semblaient être aux prises d'une illusion. Naruto regardait autour de lui avec effarement. Kakashi et Kankuro se battaient avec des clones mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir vu qu'un autre Itachi se trouvait près du Nara. Shikamaru remarqua que le marionnettiste était blafard et transpirait beaucoup. Les séquelles de son empoisonnement par Sasori et l'étranglement avorté du Nara devaient le rattraper. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Comme pour faire écho à la réflexion du manipulateur d'ombre, le clone d'Itachi apparut derrière Kankuro, évitant aisément la marionnette que le ninja avait lancée vers son adversaire. L'Uchiha le saisit par le cou et le souleva du sol, arrachant un cri d'alarme à Temari qui fit se figer Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur se retourna avec lenteur, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'élança vers l'Uchiha, ignorant l'autre clone qui s'élança à sa poursuite. L'Itachi qui tenait le jeune shinobi lança ce dernier sur le ninja copieur. Ils allèrent s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Le jônin de Konoha fut sonné par la violence de leur chute et eut du mal à se lever. Il tituba sur quelques mètres. Kankuro tremblait de fatigue. Naruto continuait à se battre contre une illusion et Temari ne pouvait que lancer des attaques qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Elle ne pouvait viser correctement de peur de toucher ses coéquipiers.

« Uchiha » Shikamaru se retourna, perdant de vue les combats, pour découvrir le type noir et blanc dont une excroissance en forme de plante carnivore entourait son corps. « L'extraction est complète. Kisame vous attends au Nord. »

« Hum. » se contenta d'acquiescer Itachi, ne quittant pas les ninjas adverses des yeux. « Allons-y. » finit-il simplement par dire en se retournant.

Shikamaru essaya de se lever pour retomber aussitôt. Il toussa une traînée de sang qui coula devant lui. Il avait l'impression que le monde bougeait autour de lui. Dans son esprit, la phrase « L'extraction est complète » résonnait encore et encore, faisant vibrer chaque fibre de son corps au rythme de cette litanie douloureuse.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » demanda Itachi en avisant sa faiblesse.

« Non. Comment veux-tu que je marche ? » articula difficilement le Nara.

L'Uchiha le détailla avant de le prendre sous son bras, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« Tu as besoin de soins. »

Shikamaru aurait bien sorti une réplique sarcastique mais la douleur dans son corps le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla lentement, la souffrance irradiait de son corps. Il était allongé et sentait les bandages enserrer ses blessures. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

« Ne bouge pas. Tu as besoin de repos. »

L'ordre énoncé, Shikamaru ne tenta plus de se déplacer. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce que bouger un membre.

« Enfin réveillé le ptiot ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais clamser. T'étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable ! Heureusement qu'Itachi connaît les rudiments en matière de soins. » ricana Kisame qui devait se trouver non loin.

« Gaara ? » laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle.

« Mort mais bon, tes amis ont pu récupérer son corps. Après tout, Sasori a été battu par les deux femmes, on n'avait pas l'utilité de le garder. Ce timbré changeait les gens en marionnettes, vraiment dégueu ! »

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, sentant son cœur se briser. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Gaara mais Temari lui avait rabattu les oreilles sur tout et n'importe quoi concernant son frère. Il avait vu le jeune homme changer pour devenir un Kage respectable, luttant contre la haine et la peur qui habitait ses villageois.

Comment tout ça était-il possible ? Il eut envie d'hurler, de les déchirer, de les annihiler.

« _Oui, c'est bien mon Shikamaru. Laisse libre cours à ta haine…_ »

Son ombre chuchotait dans la partie la plus noire de son esprit. Il avait réalisé une technique interdite, maudite. Il s'était damné. La malédiction des Nara était sur lui et un jour ou l'autre, la voix pernicieuse de son autre lui vaincrait sa volonté. Il devait garder le contrôle, ne pas se laisser aspirer par la haine qu'il sentait brûler en lui. Mais c'était si dur alors que deux membres de l'Akatsuki, responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, étaient à ses côtés, alors que le visage craquelé de Gaara apparaissait devant ses yeux.

Il prit une respiration tremblante, tentant de retrouver son calme.

« _Je pourrais briser ce bracelet. Je pourrais te donner l'opportunité de les tuer. C'est à cause d'eux. Ils sont venus te chercher. Ils t'ont emmené devant Pain. Moi, je suis là pour toi. Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre. Aime-moi. Souviens-toi de ce que nous avons partagé, de ce que nous avons fait. Souviens-toi de ce jour où nous n'étions qu'un… Cette puissance, cette rage, cette haine. Elles sont tiennes et elles sont miennes. Elles sont notre mon Shikamaru. Accepte-moi et tu les retrouveras. Aime-moi !»_

« Tais-toi ! »hurla-t-il alors que les souvenirs du jour de son Union avec l'ombre tentaient de franchir le barrage de sa mémoire. « Tais-toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda brusquement Kisame.

« Je suis maudit. »

Shikamaru ne savait pas si les trémolos de sa voix venaient de la perte du Kage ou de la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Il devait se calmer. Il ouvrit les yeux et commença à analyser le plafond de pierre qui lui faisait face. Tout pour empêcher son esprit de se focaliser sur les événements récents.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Kisame laisse-le. » coupa Itachi.

Shikamaru sentit la présence de son autre lui refluer au plus profond de son esprit, le faisant taire. Il soupira de soulagement. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait toujours réussir à le tenir en retrait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa son esprit dériver. Il se mit dans un état second où il pouvait revivre ses expériences passées sans se laisser affecter par des émotions trop fortes.

Il revit le combat qui venait de se dérouler. Pourquoi l'Uchiha n'avait-il pas tué ou blessé sérieusement ses adversaires ? Pourquoi n'avait-il fait que jouer avec eux ? Le nukenin ne lui répondrait sûrement pas, surtout en présence de Kisame. Peut-être qu'Itachi ne les trouvait pas digne de se donner à fond, tout simplement.

« Comment s'appelle le type noir et blanc ? »

« Zetsu » répondit l'Uchiha au jeune Nara. « T'es-tu calmé ? »

« Ouais. » se contenta de répondre le Nara en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Il avait l'impression que l'intégralité de son corps brûlait. Il fut soulagé de constater que sa mâchoire brisée avait commencé à se reformer.

Les ninjas avaient toujours eu plus de facilité à guérir des os casés que de plaies sanguinolentes. Certainement pour ne pas être gravement handicapé dans des situations de crises et pouvoir se déplacer même s'ils étaient en train de se vider de leur sang. Ce qui restait assez ironique mais aussi bien pratique. Ils avaient, ainsi, plus de chance de trouver un medic-nin ou un refuge pour refermer leurs blessures.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Nous partons dans trois jours. »

CHAPITRE 10 : BINGO BOOK ET NOUVEAU SENSEI, QUELLE GALERE.

Quatre jours qu'ils avaient quitté leur refuge. Quatre jours que Shikamaru claudiquait à la suite des deux puissants nukenins et il était épuisé. Ils allaient en direction du Nord pour rejoindre une des planques de l'Akatsuki. Leur marche lente ne semblait pas être une gêne pour les projets akatsukiens. Shikamaru en profitait pour éviter de tirer sur les plaies encore sensibles de sa cuisse. Il guérissait vite mais il était dans un sale état à la fin du combat et son corps mettait plus de temps pour se régénérer que s'il n'y avait eu qu'une plaie.

« Nous nous arrêterons ici pour la nuit. » dit subitement Itachi, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré lors de cette longue journée de marche.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière ou une petite source d'eau prenait naissance. Le temps était plutôt doux pour la saison et le ciel dégagé et clair.

Ils installèrent le camp et le Nara regarda Kisame commencer à cuisiner. C'était assez… troublant de voir cette montagne de muscles recourbé sur une casserole, en train de touiller son contenu avec un sourire de psychopathe.

L'Uchiha apparut devant lui et lui tendit un livre. Shikamaru le regarda, interrogateur et se saisit de l'objet.

« Tu es dans le bingo book. »

Shikamaru sentit son corps se tendre et hésita à ouvrir le livre pour vérifier ses dires. C'était, certes, logique et inéluctable que son nom y soit inscrit mais il aurait préféré ne jamais contempler ce maudit bouquin. Il ouvrit avec lenteur et lut son nom avant de passer aux informations. _Chuunin de niveau moyen. Manipulateur d'ombre du clan Nara. Grande intelligence mais peu d'aptitude au combat face à plusieurs opposants. _Pas faux, pensa-t-il avant de regarder la somme qu'on offrait pour sa tête. Il grimaça. Il ne valait vraiment rien.

« Montre ! » s'exclama Kisame qui venait de sortir le repas du feu.

Le bleuté attrapa le livre et ricana d'un air moqueur avant de s'étouffer en voyant le montant et le rang du plus jeune.

« Non, mais c'est une blague ! Le ptiot t'es si nul que ça ?! »

« Mouais. » répondit le Nara en haussant un sourcil face à cette explosion.

« Mais ça ne va pas du tout. Dis-lui Itachi ! »

« Quoi donc ? » consentit à participer l'Uchiha en regardant son coéquipier avec ennui.

« Mais que… » devant le peu d'attention d'Itachi, Kisame regarda le Nara avant de dire presque solennellement : « Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki sont dans le top vingt des plus grosses primes. Itachi et moi sommes dans le top cinq. Et toi, tu es… »

« Dans les derniers. » coupa Shikamaru qui ne voyait pas trop ce que voulait le nukenin.

« Ouais. Tu vas mourir à la première attaque d'Oinins. Tu t'entraînais parfois ? »

« Bien sûr mais j'étais un chef d'équipe. Mon entraînement consistait à trouver le plus d'informations possibles pour pouvoir parer à toutes situations. En tant qu'Anbu, je n'avais que les missions que personne ne voulait faire. » expliqua Shikamaru.

L'échec de sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe qui consistait à ramener Sasuke lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge. Avoir vu ses amis blessés, dans un état lamentable, lui avait fait se jurer que jamais plus il ne serait pas apte à établir des stratégies efficaces et sécuritaires. Tous les soirs depuis ce jour, il se rendait au terrain d'entraînement numéro quatre pour faire des simulations ce qui se rapprochait bien plus à une méditation et à une organisation de ses connaissances sur ces potentiels coéquipiers qu'à un quelconque exercice physique. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas cherché à s'améliorer mais il devait bien avouer qu'à l'inverse de ses camarades, il n'avait pas suivi un entraînement acharné. Il s'était contenté de se maintenir en forme et de trouver le moyen de faire durer ses techniques plus longtemps.

« Tu veux dire l'assassinat de civils et de gosses ? »

« Ouais. C'était vraiment galère. »

« Anbu ? » demanda Itachi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Votre informateur n'était pas au courant ? » demanda le Nara en souriant narquoisement.

« Il semblerait que non ou il ne nous en a pas informé. » se contenta de répondre l'Uchiha en s'avançant vers la casserole fumante pour verser son contenu dans trois bols et donner leur part aux deux autres.

Shikamaru mit cette information de côté en se penchant sur son bol. Le contenu était visqueux, beige et semblait constituer en grande partie de grumeaux. Il leva un sourcil vers le nukenin de Kiri et décida de goûter en voyant ce dernier dévorer sa pitance.

« C'est plutôt bon. » commenta le Nara. Certes la texture restait… inhabituelle mais dans l'ensemble c'était mangeable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama Kisame. « Pour en revenir à ton niveau lamentable ! Je vais arranger ça. »

Shikamaru grimaça.

« Je suis pas sûr que ça soit bien nécessaire. »

« Quoi ? Moi le grand Kisame te fais l'honneur de te proposer de t'entraîner et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à répondre ? » s'énerva le bleu.

Shikamaru eut presque l'impression de voir un nuage de rage flotter autour de Kisame.

« Hm, c'est juste que je suis plutôt moyen… » et que ce monstre allait le tuer ou le réduire en masse sanguinolente en quelques minutes.

Sa phrase eut l'air de calmer le nukenin qui retrouva son sourire terrifiant habituel.

« Je vais arranger ça. » répéta-t-il.

Shikamaru sentit une goutte de sueur glacée dégouliner le long de son dos. Mais quelle galère.

À suivre…

* * *

NdA : Je ne me sentais vraiment pas de le publier comme un seul chapitre… Vraiment trop court (il ne fait même pas mille mots…) et comme ça, vu que je vous avais dit que les chapitres font minimums 4000 mots après le septième (je crois) je ne mens pas !

Pour la technique maudite de Shikamaru, j'ai été tenté de faire des recherches pour la mettre en japonais pour que ça reste cohérent avec le nom des autres techniques mais… j'ai eu un peu peur de faire des fautes (et le titre m'a donné raison XD).

Donc, le bingo book c'est le livre où sont répertoriés tous les déserteurs. Les "paroles" de l'ombre seront toujours en italique pour plus de clarté.

Les chapitres seront maintenant publiés le mercredi (au plus tard le jeudi car j'ai des problèmes avec la connexion wifi…)

J'ai vraiment envie de faire une longue note mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de couper là ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review **kits**! J'espère que tu aimes la suite.

Dans le chapitre suivant… Un Kisame en pleine forme et plein de Jinchûrikis !


	10. Chapitre 11

Titre : À l'ombre des nuages

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : ENTRAÎNEMENT ET ATTENTE. LE DEFILEMENT DES JINCHÛRIKIS.

Il avait réfléchi. Vraiment réfléchi et les conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu le laissaient dans une profonde morosité.

Si l'Hokage l'avait inscrite dans le Bingo Book… Il n'y avait pas cent trente possibilités. Elle devait avoir conclue qu'il avait décidé d'embrasser la voie des nukenins de son plein gré. Il avait espéré qu'elle comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas.

Il venait d'apprendre que Gaara était en vie et bien que profondément soulagé, il n'avait pu que penser un cours instant qu'il aurait préféré que le roux ne puisse pas raconter sa participation lors de l'extraction. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée des plus égoïste. Après tout, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait s'était quelque peu apaisée. Pas totalement, mais elle était bien moins galère à supporter sans le poids de la mort du Kage.

Il était allongé de tout son long sur le sol dur et n'avait même pas la force de se décaler de quelques centimètres pour ne plus sentir la pierre qui rentrait dans son dos.

Kisame était un grand sadique. Vraiment.

Shikamaru savait qu'un entraînement avec ce requin serait dur et galère mais il était loin de se douter du capitale inépuisable de sadisme du nukenin de Kiri.

Chaque soir, il avait le droit à « un petit combat amical » comme disait Kisame et qui pour le Nara s'apparentait plus à un massacre pur et simple qui le laissait dans l'incapacité de se mouvoir avant plusieurs heures. Il s'était même évanouit bon sang ! Il avait tellement de bleus sur le corps qu'il aurait bientôt le même épiderme que son sensei autoproclamé…

Et si ce n'était que ça ! La journée, ce maudit bleuté marchait derrière lui et l'attaquait par surprise. Shikamaru était tellement tendu que les contractures de leurs combats ne disparaissaient pas. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en vieillard perclus de douleur.

Il sentait toujours la présence dérangeante du nukenin de Kiri qui attendait patiemment que Shikamaru relâche, un tant soit peu, son attention. Ce qui arrivait de moins en moins tant le Nara se trouvait stressé par cette situation.

Ça faisait trois semaines que le trio marchait à un rythme lent. D'après ce que Shikamaru avait compris, ils se rendaient dans un des repères akatsukiens au fin fond du pays de la terre. D'après ces estimations, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours.

Il soupira lourdement. Il avait le corps lourd et les muscles douloureux mais son esprit ne semblait pas décidé à lui laisser une minute de répit.

Le voyage, qui aurait dû prendre une petite semaine à allure de ninja, s'était transformé en marche calme et somme toute lente. Kisame avait été ravi quand Zetsu était apparu pour leur annoncer que leur présence n'était pas attendue avant un mois. Shikamaru était persuadé que le nukenin était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir le faire souffrir, saigner et devenir bleu pendant de longues semaines.

Les blessures de son combat contre ses… anciens… enfin ceux que lui considérait comme des amis même si la situation était complexe et galère… Bref, elles s'étaient bien rétablies et s'il restait des douleurs résiduelles, elles se perdaient dans la décrépitude actuelle de son corps.

Voilà une semaine, que sous le harcèlement de Kisame à voir leur « ptiot » –non mais franchement, il n'était pas leur gosse !- devenir plus fort, Itachi avait cédé et accepté de lui apprendre quelques techniques. Le bleuté avait été des plus déçu en réalisant que Shikamaru n'avait aucune affinité avec le Suiton (eau) et ne pouvait pas apprendre ses techniques. Le génie lui aurait bien balancé qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le chakra nécessaire à faire des vagues de dix mètres de haut mais le nukenin de Kiri semblait prendre son rôle vraiment au sérieux et ne supportait pas les critiques quant à son merveilleux enseignement…

L'Uchiha était un professeur d'un type particulièrement silencieux et semblait avoir oublié que Shikamaru ne possédait pas de Sharingan. Comment pouvait-il retenir des signes complexes en ne les voyants que quelques secondes ? De plus, l'Uchiha était décidé à lui apprendre le Ninjutsu de boule de feu qu'affectionnait tant son clan mais le Nara doutait de pouvoir utiliser le Katon (feu) aussi facilement que son aîné. Ainsi, ça faisait une semaine qu'il s'évertuait à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette maudite technique. Il avait réussi à tousser une épaisse fumée noire qui lui avaient brûlé les poumons. Il avait bien pensé mourir mais son si attentionné et sadique sensei l'avait pratiquement noyé en ricanant d'un air moqueur, éteignant le feu dans sa poitrine.

Shikamaru avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de pouvoir réaliser des jutsus liants les diverses affinités. Le clan Nara avait toujours eu du mal à les maîtriser, quand ils y arrivaient. Leur don héréditaire semblait neutraliser leur possible affinité ainsi, ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'en développer une. On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient une d'ombre et ça leur avait suffi durant des décennies. Bien entendu, il fut inutile de vouloir l'expliquer aux deux nukenins et il s'attela à la tâche harassante, inutile et totalement galère. Il envia Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient vite appris les techniques liées à la leur.

Penser à Sasuke lui rappela les nouvelles qu'apportait parfois Zetsu. Apparemment, le petit frère d'Itachi avait monté une équipe et venait de se mettre à la rechercher de l'Uchiha pour accomplir sa vengeance. Itachi avait semblé calme et serein par rapport à ça et n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention. Mais le Nara avait remarqué que son aîné était préoccupé.

Il n'avait pas fait de remarque, ne se sentant pas concerné par ce futur combat fratricide. Bien que la cause -le massacre des Uchiha- lui laissait toujours un sentiment de malaise comme s'il sentait que tout n'était pas aussi simple que le village l'avait déclaré, surtout au souvenir de sa conversation avec Itachi.

Shikamaru soupira doucement en pensant à Konoha, à ses amis, son sensei, son père et sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa famille ne lui manquait pas. Même les remontrances incessantes de sa génitrice lui auraient fait un plaisir fou. Il pensa à elle. Elle devait être anéantie. Il était son seul enfant et bien qu'elle ait été enthousiaste devant son brillant avenir de ninja, elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé qu'il finirait dans l'organisation criminelle cible numéro un de leur village.

Il sentait ses yeux se fermer et son esprit dériver doucement vers le sommeil. Il vit le visage courroucé de sa mère qui l'engueulait une énième fois et sourit à cette vision.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le repère était comme le dernier, sombre et glauque. Il se retînt de râler en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. L'Akatsuki était vraiment obligé de se terrer ainsi ?

Il regarda d'un œil morne le décor spartiate, des murs de pierres sombres. Il trouva bien vite sa nouvelle chambre, ayant à peu près le même aménagement que la dernière tanière de l'organisation et s'écroula sur son lit. Kisame et Itachi était en pleine discussion avec Pain et il pouvait se relâcher un peu sans l'affreux requin dans les environs. Il vida son esprit et remarqua à peine l'Uchiha rentrer et s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise en le regardant fixement.

« Nous restons ici un ou deux mois, peut-être plus. »

« Galère. J'vais pas survivre enfermé ici. »

« Kisame semble décidé à mettre ce temps à profit. »

Shikamaru grimaça. Ce sadique aurait sa peau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'Uchiha qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion avant de plonger dans ses propres pensées. Après tout, il savait qu'Itachi n'était pas un grand bavard.

Le silence s'étendit. Shikamaru réfléchissait à sa présence en ces lieux. Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait, plusieurs éléments qui ne concordaient pas. Certains jutsus pouvaient très bien bloquer un adversaire et l'obliger à mimer des mouvements sans agir directement sur le chakra, sa manipulation des ombres n'avait pas le monopole. Alors pourquoi un Nara ? Pourquoi Pain n'avait pas répondu lorsque Deidara avait posé cette question ? Pourquoi avoir fourni tant d'effort pour lui ? Deux ans. C'était bien long pour pouvoir capturer une personne. D'ailleurs, la manière d'agir de l'Akatsuki était étrange. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le déclarer nukenin ou en tout cas le rendre encombrant aux yeux de son village ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'enlever au cours d'une mission ? Vu la puissance des membres, ça aurait été bien simple.

Il ne comprenait pas et plus il y pensait, plus il sentait qu'il loupait quelque chose. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda-t-il à l'Uchiha.

« Pour accélérer l'extraction. »

Impossible que ça ne soit que pour ça. Il ne chercha pas à interroger l'autre nukenin et retourna à sa contemplation du plafond.

« Les marques sur ta peau progressent. »fit remarquer Itachi.

Le Nara baissa les yeux sur son corps. Son tee-shirt en maille lâche laissait apparaître sa peau légèrement halée et les bandes obscures qui s'enroulaient autour de son bras gauche. Elles montaient maintenant jusqu'à son épaule et commençaient à se séparer en trois branches, une allant vers son torse, l'autre son dos et la dernière vers son cou. La malédiction des Nara grignotait sa peau et gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que la voix de son autre-lui réapparaisse dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse la faire taire.

« Ouais. » se contenta-t-il de dire.

L'Uchiha respecta son silence. Shikamaru l'observa à la dérobé. Itachi fronçait légèrement les sourcils, ses yeux noirs plongés dans la contemplation du sol. Son corps était légèrement courbé vers l'avant, comme alourdi par un poids invisible.

« Tu es coincé. » dit soudainement l'Uchiha, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

Oui, ça le Nara le savait parfaitement. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il lui restait un espoir, totalement illusoire, de trouver une porte de sortie.

« Je sais. » répondit-il.

« Après l'extraction des deux ou trois prochains Bijûs, nous repartirons. J'irai à la rencontre de Sasuke. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça avec un air aussi préoccupé ?

« Kisame retiendra ceux qui pourrait gêner. Toi, n'interviens pas durant le combat contre mon frère. » continua le plus âgé en précisant son ordre.

« Bien. »

Shikamaru devait avouer qu'il appréciait les efforts des deux nukenins avec qui il voyageait. Ils ne lui donnaient des ordres que lorsque ça s'imposait ou des petits trucs sans vraiment d'importance. Il se souvenait toujours de la mise en garde de Pain et était heureux de voir qu'il ne risquait pas vraiment de finir complètement brisé.

L'Uchiha se leva après un signe de tête et partit. Le Nara se demanda ce qui allait se passer pour les deux Uchiha avant de laisser la fatigue accumulée durant ce voyage éprouvant l'envahir.

Deux mois ! Deux mois que Shikamaru était enfermé avec un psychopathe à la peau bleu et aux dents pointues. L'Uchiha ne comptait pas, trop silencieux et enfermé dans une profonde réflexion que peu de choses semblaient pouvoir briser.

Bref, Kisame s'était attaché à son ptiot et devait trouver que le rouge et le bleu lui seyait à merveille. Shikamaru était épuisé. Il avait envie d'éclater en sanglot et de supplier, SUPPLIER, le bleu de le laisser en paix. Mais les derniers brins de sa fierté, qui prenait chère à chaque entraînement, l'en empêchaient. Il se traînait chaque soir dans sa chambre, bander ses coupures et passer sur ses contusions un baume qu'Itachi, sortant quelques secondes de sa torpeur, lui avait narquoisement donnée. Si, si, narquoisement ! Il avait vu le microscopique sourire en coin du nukenin de Konoha.

Deidara et Tobi avait ramené un Jinchûriki peu de temps après leur arrivée. Le Nara avait participé à l'extraction comme la dernière fois. Il devait avouer que ne pas connaître la personne l'avait grandement soulagé.

Il était un ninja après tout. Un Anbu qui avait trempé dans le sang des civils. Il se souvenait des mises en scène macabres qu'il avait dû mettre en place pour faire croire à un suicide, un meurtre ou faire passer un message. Il détestait ce genre de missions mais au moins, il n'avait plus vraiment d'empathie pour les inconnus. Bien entendu, ces premiers assassinats en dehors des combats, l'avaient laissés malade et pantelant, luttant avec les visages et les regards de ses victimes qui venaient le hanter chaque nuit. Mais au fur et à mesure, une sorte de torpeur détachée le prenait alors qu'il enfonçait un kunaï dans l'abdomen de sa cible ou que sa main d'ombre broyait une trachée dans le silence de la nuit ou encore quand il coupait les veines d'un poignet tendre dans un geste qui lui avait toujours paru que trop intime…

Ses pensées dérivèrent pour s'arrêter sur le nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki. Tobi était l'être le plus incompréhensible que Shikamaru n'ait jamais rencontré. Il sautait partout en répétant « Tobi est un bon garçon. » Mais, malgré la candeur que le nouveau coéquipier de Deidara affichait, le Nara se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne savait pas si ça venait de son masque ou de son attitude. Ses gestes, sa posture, sa manière de bouger, l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, tout ça dénotait grandement avec l'air idiot qu'il avait ou qu'il se donnait... Shikamaru sentait un désagréable frisson couvrir son corps chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui et une envie inexplicable le prenait de partir en courant.

Kisame s'était grandement foutu de sa gueule quand Tobi lui avait fait un câlin en déclarant beaucoup l'aimer. Il faut dire que Shikamaru était resté figé, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps tremblant.

À son plus grand soulagement, il était vite parti avec son collègue blond. Kisame avait râlé pendant trois jours, pestant contre Deidara qui avait la charge de capturer un Bijû pour la quatrième fois. Shikamaru aurait bien râlé aussi quand son sensei bleu avait passé sa frustration sur lui en le laissant au bord de l'évanouissement. Surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de progresser. Leur combat était uniquement du Taijustu et l'enseignement d'Itachi ne rimait pas à grand-chose vu que l'Uchiha s'obstinait à lui dire d'apprendre la technique de boule de feu qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à maîtriser.

Bref, deux mois. Et enfin, Hidan et Kakuzu étaient arrivés avec une jeune fille inconsciente, Jinchûriki de Nibi. Pain lui avait ordonné de dégager, de rester loin de la salle d'extraction. Nibi contrôlait l'obscurité, l'ombre et les ténèbres et le leader ne voulait pas risquer de voir son pouvoir héréditaire s'emballer ou interférer.

Bien évidemment, il s'était exécuté, soulagé de ne pas avoir à se rouvrir le ventre et d'avoir trois jours sans Kisame sur le dos. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, sortant à peine pour trouver de quoi manger mais restant à distance de la pièce où se trouvaient les autres. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un truc galère lui tombe dessus et, de toute manière, l'ordre de Pain était clair.

Plus tard, Itachi était venu lui annoncer qu'il resterait encore trois semaines dans ce taudis. L'Uchiha disparut et ne revint qu'à tant pour le scellage de Sanbi que le duo Deidara, Tobi venait de ramener.

Ils purent enfin partir et Shikamaru soupira de contentement en voyant le ciel et en sentant le vent sur son visage. Il allait finir claustrophobe si Pain décidait de le renfermer ainsi.

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur un sentier en terre battue et se dirigeaient vers le pays de la cascade. Kisame semblait avoir calmé ses élans sadiques pour la journée, voyant son ptiot, la tête en l'air, regarder le ciel avec félicité. Shikamaru profitait de cette journée, laissant son esprit se vider et se perdre dans l'immensité bleue.

« Bon, Itachi t'a prévu quoi pour ton frère ? » demanda finalement Kisame.

« Hn. » contenta de grogner l'Uchiha, apparemment mécontent de se voir sorti de ses pensées.

Shikamaru reporta son regard sur le duo qui s'était arrêté. Le nukenin de Kiri n'avait pas l'air de vouloir avancer avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

« Je vais lui donner rendez-vous. » consentit à expliquer Itachi. « Tu vas retenir son équipe. »

« C'est bien toi ! Tu lui as envoyé une carte ? » ricana-t-il avant de reprendre : « Et le ptiot, on en fait quoi ? »

« Il restera dans les parages mais n'interviendra pas. »

« Et Yonbi ? Avant ou après ? »

Le Nara haussa un sourcil. Kisame n'avait pas l'air de penser que son coéquipier pouvait perdre devant Sasuke. Pourtant, Shikamaru n'était pas sûr des motivations d'Itachi quant à ce combat, il semblait bien trop pensif et préoccupé pour ne penser qu'à exterminer son petit frère.

« Avant. Tu iras avec Nara. Je vous rejoindrai pour l'extraction. »

Shikamaru se retint de lancer un « galère » retentissant. Il en avait soudainement vraiment marre de toute cette histoire et bien qu'il refoulait au maximum ses sentiments, émotions, ressentis ou toutes autres choses qui pouvaient influer sur son calme, il sentait qu'il allait craquer dans peu de temps. Il avait bien envie de pleurer, de les agresser, de piquer une crise comme un gamin de cinq ans ou encore de hurler à n'en plus finir mais ces activités étaient sommes toutes fatigantes alors il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et de relever la tête pour contempler les nuages bouger avec paresse.

Non, vraiment, même ses réflexions sur le possible traître, sur sa présence dans l'Akatsuki, sur le massacre du clan Uchiha, sur le sens de la vie et sur tout et n'importe quoi ne chassaient plus ses pensées dépressives et son naturel râleur. Il devait rester calme. Il tira sur son manteau pour voir que les bandes sombres avaient progressé de quelques centimètres.

« Et tu pars quand ? Tu te démerdes pour expliquer ça à Pain ! »

« Il ne dira rien. Je pars dans deux semaines quand vous serez proche de Yonbi. Je vous rejoindrai au lieu d'extraction. »

« Mouais. Et si ton frère te retrouve avant ? » souligna le bleuté. « Ça fait quand même un moment qu'il est après toi. Il doit avoir des pistes. »

« Hn. Zetsu s'en occupe. »

« Ce cannibale ? Il n'est bon qu'à espionner et bouffer les cadavres! »

« Il les retarde. » répondit calmement l'Uchiha en se remettant en route.

Le silence revînt, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent et de leur pas. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'Uchiha. Serait-il affecté si ce dernier venait à mourir ? Et pour Sasuke ? Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait à la mort d'un des deux frères. Peut-être ne ressentirait-il qu'une vague impression ou une totale indifférence. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attaché à Itachi mais il l'avait côtoyé durant de longs mois. Le plus âgé avait été présent et même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment appris à se connaître, Shikamaru appréciait le naturel calme de son aîné.

Deux semaines et quelques jours plus tard, le Nara se retrouvait seul avec son sensei autoproclamé. Ils passaient la nuit dans une jolie petite clairière, doucement éclairé par un feu. Shikamaru était allongé et admirait les étoiles alors que Kisame vérifiait son équipement. Le bleuté se figea, ramenant un regard interrogateur du plus jeune sur lui.

« Le ptiot, t'aime vraiment ton village ? »

Le nukenin avait l'air curieux soudainement et Shikamaru grimaça avant de soupirer. Cette conversation débutait de manière vraiment galère.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Le Nara aurait pu épiloguer de longues minutes sur les sentiments mitigés qu'il éprouvait pour Konoha, en faisant une parenthèse sur l'attachement à ses amis qui l'avaient toujours poussé à accomplir ses missions avec brio… Mais il n'avait pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Hmm. Mais t'aimerais y retourner ? »

« Ouais. »

« T'as une fille qui t'attend, c'est ça ? » demanda Kisame avec un sourire grivois.

Shikamaru retint un grognement. Ils n'allaient pas se mettre à parler de leur vie sentimentale tout de même ! Les visages de sa mère, d'Ino et de Temari s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Quelles femmes galères !

« Peut-être. »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Sa mère, bien qu'anéantie, devait l'avoir reniée en même temps que son père. Ino aussi, sûrement. Temari devait le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait à son petit frère. Il pensa brièvement aux autres kunoichis et femmes qu'il avait connues en secouant la tête.

« Mouais, en fait, je pense que personne ne m'attends les bras ouverts. » marmonna-t-il après réflexion. « Mais plutôt kunaïs en main et techniques au bout des lèvres. »

Le nukenin de Kiri ricana.

« Et elle s'appelle… » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, attendant visiblement une réponse volontaire et non dicté par l'obligation du sceau.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil en regardant Kisame sourire de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Elle ne s'appelle pas. » répondit le Nara.

Kisame leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

« Et alors, pas de petite copine esseulée ? »

« Non. » répondit Shikamaru avec un regard suspicieux. A quoi rimaient toutes ces questions ?

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça. » déclara Kisame moqueur. « Même si je peux t'ordonner d'ouvrir les cuisses, t'es pas du tout mon genre. »

« Vraiment heureux de l'entendre. » dit Shikamaru.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité et il était bien heureux que ses geôliers ne semblent pas intéressés par ce type de relation. Il n'aurait sûrement pas supporté cette humiliation. Il grimaça en pensant à Kakuzu, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à vendre autre chose que ses organes. Il frissonna d'horreur.

« Et t'as des frères, des sœurs ? » continua d'interroger le nukenin.

« Non. Vous avez pas un espion à Konoha pour ce genre d'infos ? » demanda le Nara, lassé de toutes ces questions.

« Je veux juste connaître un peu mieux mon élève. »

Kisame parut pensif après sa réponse et son regard se fit nostalgique comme plongé dans un passé depuis trop longtemps révolu.

Le Nara soupira. Il ne considérait pas vraiment le nukenin comme son sensei -l'image d'Asuma restait gravée dans son esprit- mais la méditation presque triste de son vis-à-vis le poussa à prendre une grande inspiration et à déclarer d'un ton monotone :

« Je suis né à Konoha, le 22 septembre. J'ai seize ans, quelques cousins, cousines, deux parents encore en vie. Ma mère est une civile, mon père le chef de clan des Naras et jônin depuis plusieurs années. Je suis devenu chuunin à treize ans, Anbu à quinze. Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Mes passions sont la contemplation du ciel, dormir et le shôgi. Je joue aussi au go. »

Kisame le regarda avec un sourire qui semblait presque heureux, bien que Shikamaru fut trop obnubilé par les dents de requin du nukenin pour le remarquer.

« Ils les prendront bientôt à l'école maternelle leurs Anbus ! Itachi aussi me semble qu'il a été recruté tôt. »

« Mouais. Treize ans. »

« Et il avait quel type de missions ? »

Shikamaru laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel sombre et dégagée. Il regarda la lune qui ne formait qu'un faible croissant. Un léger vent rafraîchissait désagréablement sa peau et le bruissement des feuilles lui paraissait soudainement assourdissant.

« Il était un capitaine dans les sections spéciales de l'Anbu. Missions de rang S, en équipe consistant à l'élimination, l'espionnage, la capture de personnages puissants autant politiquement qu'en tant que guerrier. »

« Et tu penses quoi du combat entre lui et son frère ? »

« Je sais pas. Je n'ai aucune information sur leurs forces et faiblesses depuis leur départ de Konoha. »

Shikamaru regarda le bleuté, essayant de décrypter son expression figée et sérieuse.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? »

« Racontes pas n'importe quoi le ptiot ! La mort est la putain des shinobis. On la paye avec du sang et de la douleur et si Itachi décide de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle, j'vais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. »

Shikamaru sourit à cette image.

« Bien le ptiot, demain, on va s'faire Yonbi. Alors t'as intérêt à être en forme ! »

« On ? T'as pas des infos sur le Jinchûriki et sa manière de combattre ? »

« Tu crois tout de même pas que je t'ai entraîné pour te laisser glander en paix ! Apparemment, le possesseur est un vieux qui arrive à se servir des pouvoir de son Bijû. Il utilise la lave alors si tu peux l'bloquer pour que j'le finisse, ça serait cool. Ah, oui, meurs pas et ne te fais pas capturer durant le combat, si t'as un souci, viens derrière moi. »

« C'est Itachi qui t'a dit d'ordonner ça ? »

« Ouais. D'ailleurs, laisses-moi un peu m'amuser avec le vieux avant d'intervenir. Ça risque d'être chaud ! »

Il acquiesça. Shikamaru avait conscience que Kisame un utilisateur de Suiton (eau) était en position de faiblesse face au Yoton (lave). Il préféra ne pas y penser et s'endormit rapidement.

À suivre…

* * *

NdA : Il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Mais bon, ce chapitre était nécessaire. J'espère que vous avez aimé le rapprochement Shika/Kisame ! J'adore le bleuté !

Ah ! Sasuke apparaît enfin dans le prochain chapitre ! On peut dire qu'on arrive dans la deuxième partie de la fic qui va se détacher beaucoup plus de la trame du manga ! J'ai tellement hâte de publier les chapitres qui suivent!

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews! 42! J'ai du mal à y croire! Surtout avec un personnage secondaire comme protagoniste! Merci encore!

Et pour vous inciter à venir lire le suivant… Le titre du chapitre 12 : Yonbi et les frères ennemis ! Ça donne envie non ? Et le titre? Vous en pensez quoi?


	11. Chapitre 12

Titre : À l'ombre des nuages

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : YONBI ET LES FRERES ENNEMIS.

« Dis, Kisame… »

« Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon nom. » coupa le nukenin de Kiri.

« Qu'importe. »

Shikamaru soupira et regarda autour de lui avec scepticisme. Ils étaient aux abords d'un village civil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tranquille. Le soleil tapait durement, rendant le Nara reconnaissant pour le chapeau de paille traditionnel qu'affectionnait l'Akatsuki mais il avait la furieuse envie d'enlever le lourd et chaud manteau noir aux nuages rouges bordés de blanc.

« Bah, tu voulais quoi le ptiot ? »

« On va se battre dans un village civil ? »

Kisame haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Un peu. »

Les possibles dommages collatéraux ne lui plaisaient pas. Il eut soudainement l'image de corps mutilés et de maisons en feu à la place du paisible village qui lui faisait face. Il soupira, ne souhaitant pas ajouter un carnage au sang qui engluait déjà ses mains d'adolescents.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter comme ça le ptiot. Le vieux habite dans la forêt qu'est plus loin. »

Kisame lui désigna l'orée à quelques centaines de mètres derrière le village.

« En forêt ? Il n'utilise pas la lave ? C'est complètement stupide de s'entourer de bois. Enfin, il faudra se méfier, il pourrait tenter de nous couper toute issues ou de nous enfermer dans un cercle de feu.» fit remarquer le plus jeune. « Je doute que tes techniques de Suiton (eau) puissent tenir longtemps. »

« Tu te prends trop la tête. Je suis le grand Kisame ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un simple Jinchûriki va m'avoir ? » ricana pompeusement le nukenin, récoltant un regard septique de son cadet.

« Oui. »

Il maudit son incapacité à mentir alors que le sourire de Kisame s'effondrait et qu'il lui jetait un regard dangereux. Shikamaru sentit une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrir son corps et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais je ne connais pas tes capacités au combat. C'est galère de combattre un possesseur de Bijûs. »

« Bien le ptiot, tu vas avoir l'honneur de m'admirer battre un vieillard fourbu mais expérimenté ! »

Le Nara eut un petit sourire en remarquant que Kisame semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il se figea en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas atteint du syndrome de Stockholm tout de même ? Il devait avouer que ses entraînements avec le nukenin les avaient rapprochés mais de là à se soucier de son humeur. Il n'agissait que rarement en fonction des états d'âme des gens qu'il côtoyait sauf s'ils étaient proches. Et déjà hier soir, devant la mélancolie du bleuté, il avait cédé et raconté, certes peu motivé, une partie superficielle de sa vie.

Kisame lui flanquait la trouille à certains moments mais… Galère, franchement, il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien ce requin au sourire flippant. Bon, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête et laissait les choses venir comme elles seraient.

Il emboîta le pas de son aîné. Le village était animé, des enfants riaient et courraient alors que les adultes discutaient ou s'activaient aux diverses tâches qui leurs étaient coutumières. Ils semblaient heureux et en paix.

Les regards devinrent hostiles quand ils les virent avancer. Il faut dire que le signalement des Akatsukiens avait été envoyé à travers tous les pays. D'ailleurs, le mystère des Oinins occupait toujours son esprit et il se tourna vers son sensei autoproclamé pour demander :

« Au fait, comment ça se fait que les chasseurs de déserteurs n'apparaissent jamais alors qu'on marche tranquillement sur des routes principales ? »

« Ils attendent d'être un groupe conséquent avant de lancer une attaque. Un seul ou un duo n'oserait pas tenter. Et vu qu'ils ne sont jamais plus de deux, ça prend du temps. Surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de rivalité dans ce corps de ninjas. Alors, ils ont du mal à coopérer. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Les Oinins étaient assez mystérieux. Ils étaient un corps spécial des Anbus de chaque village caché et se faisaient passer pour mort, abandonnant tout pour sillonner les routes et chasser les nukenins. Shikamaru n'avait jamais trouvé d'informations sur leurs manières de fonctionner. Il semblait que seul les Kages savaient qui ils étaient et brûlaient chaque rapport après lecture.

« Avant de devenir un épéiste de la Brume, j'avais assez de galon à Kiri pour avoir des infos classées plus que confidentielles. »

Shikamaru ne prêta pas attention au soudain silence qui s'instaura dans le village alors que tout le monde se barricadait chez soi.

« Et au fait, pourquoi avoir tenté un coup d'état après avoir rejoint ses fameux épéistes ? »

Kisame lui sourit sadiquement.

« Mais pour le combat et puis, être nukenin, c'est plutôt cool. Je peux me défouler autant que je veux sans me prendre la tête. »

« Pain te laisse faire sans rien dire ? »

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-il évasivement.

Ils passèrent les premiers arbres et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt de pin.

« Le but de l'Akatsuki est vraiment de conquérir le monde ? »

Shikamaru était arrivé à la conclusion que le rassemblement de Bijûs ne pouvait être que dans le but d'acquérir un pouvoir terrifiant et incommensurable. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Certes, l'organisation pourrait régner sur le monde mais était-ce vraiment tout ? Une simple volonté de domination avait-elle réussi à réunir des nukenins dont les buts et les opinions étaient aussi divergentes ? Ça lui paraissait étrange mais peut-être cherchait-il trop loin ?

« Tu parais te foutre de tout mais t'es vraiment curieux dans le fond. »

Le Nara se renfrogna et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

« C'est pas comme si j'étais au milieu d'un vrai bordel totalement galère. » dit sarcastiquement Shikamaru.

Kisame ricana avant de pointer du doigt une cabane rudimentaire qui commençait à apparaître entre les branchages.

« Enlève ton bracelet, reste caché et n'interviens pas avant quelques minutes. Ok, le ptiot ? »

« Ouais. »

Shikamaru regarda le bleuté s'avancer entre les arbres. Le nukenin de Konoha sauta sur une branche, se mettant en hauteur pour mieux voir le combat qui allait se dérouler devant lui.

Kisame s'approcha silencieusement de la maison et… frappa à la porte sous les yeux effarés du Nara. Au diable la discrétion et l'effet de surprise, voyons ! Il soupira en secouant la tête.

Il regarda d'un œil morne les deux adversaires échanger quelques paroles qui se perdirent dans le vent.

Le Jinchûriki fit soudainement jaillir un torrent de lave vers le bleuté qui contre-attaqua avec une vague d'eau des plus impressionnantes qui ne produit cependant que de lourdes volutes de vapeur. Kisame ne se découragea pas devant l'inutilité de son action et en profita pour se dissimuler dans le brouillard créé tout en dégainant son impressionnante épée et en se lançant dans un combat au corps à corps avec le vieillard qui démontrait une incroyable vitalité.

Shikamaru remarqua bien vite que la forêt prenait feu et que son abris devenait dangereux. Il sauta sur une autre branche mais l'arbre, où il venait de se percher, tangua dangereusement. Il baissa les yeux pour voir le tronc rongé par la lave et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas finir dans le torrent rougeoyant qui recouvrait la terre. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à un autre et se mit en mouvement, bondissant vers une zone épargnée par la fournaise ambiante.

Il se baissa vivement, évitant de justesse une boule enflammée et réussit à se mettre en sécurité dans la partie épargnée par le feu de la clairière, l'humidité des jutsus de Suiton empêchant une bonne moitié de s'embraser.

Il devait bien avouer que les entraînements de Kisame avaient du bon et lui avaient sans doute sauvé la vie. Il n'avait pas autant de réflexes et ne bougeait pas avec autant d'aisance quelques mois plus tôt.

Ses yeux et ses poumons le brûlaient intensément au contact de la fumée âcre qui se refermait autour de la zone de combat. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à travers la buée et les volutes noirâtres qui l'entouraient mais distinguait tout de même les deux silhouettes qui combattaient, s'éloignant pour utiliser des techniques destructrices et se rejoignant pour échanger des coups à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'était pas sûr, pour le coup, d'arriver à coincer le vieux avec sa technique de manipulation des ombres. Le Jinchûriki bougeait avec une rapidité rare et tous ses gestes démontraient une excellente maîtrise de son corps et une grande expérience. Bien entendu, malgré tout cela, Shikamaru estimait que Kisame avait une longueur d'avance, surtout grâce à son épée et son chakra immense mais aussi par sa force et sa virtuosité. Le nukenin de Kiri, malgré son attitude bourrine, démontrait une intelligence tactique que le Nara ne s'attendait pas à trouver.

Il observa les deux combattre, attendant patiemment une brèche dans la garde du possesseur de Yonbi. Shikamaru n'était pas pressé et il préférait ne pas se lancer tête baissée.

Sa résolution de ne pas agir avant de pouvoir exploiter ses techniques de manière sûre et utile fut réduite à néant devant le feu qui léchait les arbres alentour et commençait à s'étendre sur l'herbe verdoyante qui tournait au jaunâtre. Le Nara grimaça, bientôt, ils allaient être totalement encerclés et il n'était pas sûr que le bleuté aurait assez de chakra pour leurs dégager un chemin sûr.

Il soupira, regardant avec ennuie le combat titanesque qui se déroulait devant lui. Quelle galère. Il devait intervenir plus tôt que prévu pour être sûr que Kisame ait assez de force pour les faire sortir de là.

Comme si le nukenin de Kiri avait fait le même cheminement, il s'écarta légèrement et enchaîna les techniques visant à distraire son adversaire, laissant une marge de manœuvre au nukenin de Konoha. Shikamaru en profita, craignant un instant que leur plan soit trop voyant, et activa sa technique. Il vit le Jinchûriki sauter, évitant la lame d'un clone d'eau de Kisame et calcula rapidement le point de chute. Il concentra son chakra, le malaxant pour allonger son ombre et cueillir le possesseur de Yonbi dès que ses pieds fouleraient terre. Ça marcha mais les ombres dansantes que projetait les flammes qui les entouraient, lui fit dépenser plus de chakra que ce qu'il avait calculer. Il sentait son énergie s'échapper dans diverses directions et craignit que le bleuté n'ait pas le temps d'immobiliser leur adversaire avant que celui-ci n'arrive à se libérer.

Soudainement, un puissant malaise le prit. Ses yeux se troublèrent et il comprit qu'activer son pouvoir héréditaire avait été une erreur. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis les extractions de Bijûs et à ces deux reprises, les bandes d'ombres sur son corps n'avaient pas autant grignoté sa chair. Son autre-lui profitait de l'activation de son don pour prendre de l'emprise sur son esprit. Il se sentit chanceler et ferma les yeux en contractant son corps. Toute la frustration, la colère, la haine, le désespoir et la détresse qu'il ressentait depuis son entrée dans l'Anbu et l'opposition du sceau d'asservissement le submergèrent en une vague puissante et blessante. Son âme sembla se déchirer et il retint un hurlement avec difficulté. Il vit les visages de ses amis défiler devant ses yeux et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Le barrage derrière lequel il avait barricadé avec soin ses émotions venait de céder brutalement. Quand il entendit la voix de son autre-lui résonner avec force dans son esprit, il dut lutter pour retenir la bile qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« _Shikamaru… Tu ne peux pas me retenir bien longtemps. Nous ne formerons qu'un. C'est inéluctable. _» La voix était doucereuse comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant stupide.

« Tais-toi. » Il avait déjà du mal à se débrouiller avec ses propres démons sans que Rumakashi ne vienne le torturer.

« _Un nom ?_ » la voix se fit interloquée et son autre-lui se tut, le laissant seul quelques instants avec ses souvenirs et ses émotions qui menaçaient de submerger sa raison.

Il serait tellement simple de se laisser couler dans son désespoir haineux. Il pourrait simplement oublier ses compagnons, se couper d'eux. Devenir ce que le village avait voulu faire de lui, un Anbu, un shinobi vide, simple marionnette. Mais peut-être l'avait-il toujours été, un simple pantin dont les fils avaient changé de main.

« _Tellement plus simple de tous les haïr, de ne plus penser, de les accuser. Haïssons ensemble. Détruisons-les. Comme nous l'avons déjà fait. Tu te souviens de ce jour ?_» reprit Rumakashi d'une voix triomphante, sentant sa volonté faiblir.

Shikamaru fut enseveli par la vision du sang, des visages défigurés aux bouches ouvertes dans un hurlement à jamais figé. Oui, il se souvenait de la haine qui avait parcouru chaque fibre de son corps, de sa rage de les voir mort, de les faire souffrir. Il se souvenait du sang qui avait empli la pièce, qui avait semblé le submerger. Il se souvenait des ombres dansantes autour de lui, de la puissance brûlante qui coulait dans ses veines.

« _Oui, cette puissance. Accepte-là, accepte-moi. Laisse la douleur et la tristesse derrière toi. Laisse ta haine consumer tes émotions, plus de douleurs, seule la puissance. Nous serions ensemble. Accepte-moi._ »

« Eh ! Le ptiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Désactives ta technique et calme-toi ! » grogna Kisame.

Il reprit pied avec la réalité sentant tous ses muscles se détendre brusquement, le faisant tomber à terre. Sa technique se désactiva et il soupira de soulagement. Il avait été à deux doigts de craquer totalement. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et trouve une solution prestement.

Il regarda autour de lui, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il tenta de se relever mais l'ordre l'avait réduit à une masse molle. Ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner et il eut l'impression d'avoir pris un décontractant puissant ou une grande dose de morphine. Il regarda autour de lui. Le feu les entourait de toutes parts. Kisame avait jeté le Jinchûriki en travers de son épaule et le regardait bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Shikamaru.

« T'as disjoncté ! J'ai assommé le Bijû quand tu l'as bloqué et là ta putain d'ombre a recouvert tout le terrain, je pouvais plus faire un geste ! Il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. Bon, on va y aller, j'ai pas envie qu'il se réveille. » coupa-t-il simplement en désignant le Jinchûriki inconscient.

Shikamaru retrouva peu à peu l'usage de son corps et se leva. Il grimaça en voyant la forêt en feu qui les entourait mais fut soulagé de voir que Kisame arrivait sans trop de mal à faire une percée entre les flammes à l'aide de ses techniques de Suiton. Il le suivit, encore un peu faible suite à l'ordre donné et soupira de soulagement en sortant de la forêt, inspirant profondément l'air pur. Les villageois leur faisaient face, regardant les bois avec horreur. Shikamaru se retourna et souffla en voyant les flammes s'étendre de plus en plus. Il suivit Kisame qui s'était mis à courir, ignorant les cris d'effrois qu'ils suscitaient en s'approchant des habitants. Ceux-ci se mirent à fuir, certains se précipitèrent vers des seaux et le puits. Shikamaru les plaint en imaginant la corvée galère qu'éteindre le feu serrait. Enfin, ils n'y arriveraient sûrement pas et leurs habitations étaient trop proches de la forêt pour espérer les sauver. Il haussa les épaules et partit sans se retourner.

Comme promis, Itachi apparut peu de temps après leur arrivée dans une énième planque de l'Akatsuki. Loin du confort des deux autres, c'était une simple grotte, grande et profonde ou une petite source s'écoulait. Shikamaru sentit l'inquiétude se répandre en lui alors que l'heure du scellage du Bijû s'approchait. Rumakashi s'était tue depuis qu'il avait désactivé sa technique et la possibilité de le voir utiliser les souvenirs et les émotions qu'il refoulait, le laissait pantelant.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait toujours tout fait pour ignorer les sentiments et les situations trop galères et voilà que son autre-lui s'amusait à les lui balancer à la figure. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû chercher à fuir la réalité, qu'il aurait dû affronter ses démons mais il était un lâche qui s'assumait alors il avait fermé les yeux, cherchant de toutes ses forces à oublier le passé. Il avait éloigné tout ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir et il se retrouvait démuni lorsque Rumakashi faisait jaillir ce qu'il avait dissimulé au plus profond de lui-même. Sa technique de submerger son esprit avec des pensées neutres ou des casse-tête ne marcherait pas bien longtemps maintenant que la malédiction avait pris possession de lui et que les bandes d'ombre évoluaient sur son corps, symbole de la progression de Rumakashi dans son esprit.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pain venait d'invoquer la statue et les membres apparaissaient peu à peu à leur place. Ils n'étaient que trois à être physiquement présents et Shikamaru remarqua bien vite qu'il manquait du monde.

« Deidara et Tobi sont morts. » déclara le leader d'une voix monotone.

« Pff, on avait pas besoin d'une lopette blonde et d'un gamin inutile. » rétorqua Hidan.

« Tobi mettait au moins un peu d'ambiance. » râla Kisame qui trouvait le membre le plus récent de l'organisation hilarant.

Shikamaru retint un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait plus à supporter la présence si dérangeante de l'homme masqué.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kakuzu plus pour la forme que par réelle curiosité.

« Deidara s'est fait exploser suite à un combat contre le jeune Uchiha. La déflagration a tout rasé dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. Le frère d'Itachi s'en est sorti mais Tobi était à côté. » expliqua Zetsu en ricanant.

Shikamaru n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, avalant une pilule antidouleur et priant pour que son autre-lui le laisse en paix les quelques minutes que prendrait l'activation du sceau de dissociation sur le Jinchûriki. Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les murs sombres, brillants d'humidité, espérant faire taire l'appréhension qui grandissait en lui alors que les minutes s'égrainaient.

« Bien. Nous pouvons commencer l'extraction. Shikamaru Nara. Tu participeras. As-tu retenu les signes ? »

« Oui. »

Il s'approcha du Jinchûriki. La drogue que Sasori avait créée fut injectée par Kisame au vieil homme. Itachi le prit par le col et le réveilla. Shikamaru retira son bracelet après que Pain le lui ait ordonné et fit sa technique de manipulation des ombres, luttant contre sa peur. Il emprisonna le possesseur de Yonbi et soupira de soulagement en n'ayant aucun écho de Rumakashi. Peut-être que son autre-lui avait compris que perdre le contrôle devant le regroupement des plus puissants psychopathes de leur ère n'était pas une bonne idée…

Il se pencha et prenant le kunaï que Kisame lui tendait, attendit que le Jinchûriki soit armé avant de retracer le sceau sur son abdomen. Il remit ses bracelets et le fit s'activer, se renfrognant au hurlement qui retentit. Il remit son manteau, délaissant son tee-shirt et sauta sur l'auriculaire gauche, retirant ses inhibiteurs une nouvelle fois, avant de faire les signes permettant l'extraction.

Il fallut un peu plus d'une journée et de demi pour que le Bijû soit scellé et que le Jinchûriki ne soit plus qu'un cadavre livide. Shikamaru était épuisé par la quantité de chakra qu'il avait dû débourser et se demandait vraiment comment les autres pouvaient survivre à trois jours de rituel.

« Bien. Nous devons maintenant parler de la suite des opérations. » dit Pain alors que personne ne bougeait.

Shikamaru trouva vraiment glauque de tenir une réunion autour d'un cadavre encore chaud mais se détacha de la vue de l'homme pour regarder le roux aux piercings.

Il aimerait bien faire une sieste, profiter des rayons de soleil et sentir le vent caresser son visage. Il soupira sachant cette époque révolue et se demanda ce qu'il allait encore devoir faire.

Il devait bien avouer que malgré la frustration de se savoir réduit au rang d'esclave, les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés n'étaient pas trop galères. Il n'avait pas eu à tuer un ami, ni un civil. Il pouvait presque dire que sa situation était plus confortable qu'à Konoha. Presque si ce n'était la possibilité de voir Naruto au milieu de cette étrange assemblée ou les corps morts de ses amis sous les coups des membres de l'Akatsuki, ou pire, des siens.

« La mort de Deidara et Tobi est embêtante mais pas handicapante pour la suite de nos projets. » reprit Pain d'une voix affreusement rébarbative.

« Bon, on s'en fout de tout ça ! » s'exclama Hidan. « On se fait Hachibi ou Kyuubi ? »

« Nous allons attendre avant de capturer un des deux. » déclara le leader.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Hidan, peu heureux devant cette décision.

Pain garda le silence, laissant son regard balayer l'assemblée, s'arrêtant brièvement sur l'Uchiha totalement impassible.

« Hidan et Kazuku vous pouvez retourner à la chasse aux primes. » dit-il simplement. « La réunion est finie. »

Les insultes d'Hidan contre Pain se turent alors que leurs silhouettes fluctuantes s'évanouissaient, laissant les trois nukenins seuls avec le cadavre du possesseur de Yonbi. Itachi et Kisame commencèrent à partir et Shikamaru les suivit, sans un mot.

« Bon, tu le retrouve où ton petit frère ? » demanda le bleuté alors qu'ils sortaient à l'air libre.

Shikamaru regretta le ciel bleu en avisant les nuages d'un gris sombre qui recouvraient l'horizon. Il aimait bien la pluie et les différentes nuances anthracites que laissaient découvrir l'épais voile céleste mais à cet instant il aurait aimé admirer l'avancée lente et paresseuse des cotonneuses masses blanchâtres dans une immensité céruléenne, reflet d'une liberté totale et d'une indolence parfaite.

Il laissa son regard balayer les alentours. Derrière eux, une falaise abrupte où l'entrée de la grotte qu'ils venaient de quitter était à peine visible. Il tourna légèrement la tête, admirant une cascade d'eau claire qui s'écoulait en un bruit assourdissant non loin. Tout autour d'eux une large étendue herbeuse, qui donna à Shikamaru l'envie presque irrépressible de s'allonger et de tout envoyer au diable, était tranchée par une rivière qui s'écoulait dans un chuchotement agréable.

« Au pays du feu. » répondit l'Uchiha de sa voix terne et sans inflexion.

Shikamaru sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son pays depuis sa capture par les deux Akatsukiens et en avait été soulagé. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas y retourner mais la possibilité de rencontrer des ninjas de Konoha l'angoissait. Il se souvenait encore trop des réactions de ses amis pendant l'extraction du Bijû de Gaara. Il savait que maintenant tous étaient au courant et ils n'hésiteraient plus comme Naruto et Temari à l'exécuter pour sa trahison. Bien sûr, ses deux camarades s'étaient battus avec brio mais le Nara pensait qu'ils avaient, tout de même, inconsciemment ou non, retenu leur coup. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, peut-être cherchait-il à se rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ces deux-là l'auraient tué à ce moment. Kankuro sûrement, il n'avait jamais échangé plus de trois mots avec le marionnettiste et la haine qu'il avait vu dans son regard n'était pas simulée. Au moins, les deux ninjas de Suna devaient être auprès de leur frère au village caché du sable. Enfin, ce n'était pas une altercation avec eux qu'il redoutait mais bien avec son ancienne équipe.

Il secoua la tête, suivant les deux nukenins qui courraient devant lui. Il n'allait pas se prendre la tête pour une possible rencontre. Il soupira comme souvent ces derniers temps et calqua ses pas sur ceux de ses deux compagnons.

Il lui restait toujours le nom du traître à trouver et bien qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait aucun suspect. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'évitait pas certains noms mais il n'avait pas envie de se pencher sur certains cas et les quelques paroles d'Itachi ne suffisaient pas à tirer une conclusion claire et concise. Et puis même s'il trouvait, à quoi ça l'avançait ? Il ne pouvait pas agir. Il devrait garder cette information pour lui sans pouvoir prévenir Konoha et il devrait regarder sans intervenir. Trouver ne lui apporterait qu'une nouvelle dose de frustration alors oui, il fermait sûrement une nouvelle fois les yeux sur une réalité présente mais déplaisante.

Le voyage fut assez court, du moins pour Shikamaru, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées maussades.

Ils étaient accroupis sur des branches. Une forêt dense les entouraient et le Nara pouvait distinguer un bâtiment arrondit et imposant un peu plus loin.

« Il arrive quand ? » bougonna Kisame, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de patienter.

« Hum. Je ne sais pas. »

Le bleuté se renfrogna mais ne commenta pas.

Shikamaru laissa son regard se perdre dans les cieux. Le temps avait changé laissant quelques éclaircies bleutés apparaître entre les masses grisâtres. Un pauvre sourire vint se perdre sur ses lèvres.

« Uchiha a cinq heures » déclara Zetsu, le faisant sursauter. « Lui et son groupe seront là dans à peine une ou deux heures. »

Itachi lança un regard à Kisame qui hocha la tête et partit dans la direction indiquée. Le noir et blanc disparut presque aussitôt.

« N'interviens pas durant ce combat. » réordonna l'Uchiha. « Tu devrais rester ici. »

Shikamaru acquiesça et regarda la silhouette de son aîné disparaître dans l'étrange bâtiment. Il s'assit confortablement, appuyant son dos sur le tronc et se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel. Ils en auraient bien pour quelques heures de combat, il pouvait profiter de cette semi-liberté. Il respira profondément. La solitude lui fit du bien. Il aimait bien être seul et avoir dû côtoyer pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre deux autres personnes lui avait pesé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il laissa son corps se détendre et sentit ses muscles soupirer de bien-être. Il était tendu à longueur de journée, ne supportant que moyennement d'être entouré par ses collègues.

En entendant un bruissement, il reporta son attention sur la forêt environnante. Sasuke ne devait plus être loin maintenant et avec sa tenue, il y avait des chances que l'Uchiha l'attaque.

Il se tourna brusquement, se laissant tomber en arrière et se retrouva accroché à la branche, la tête pendante. Il venait d'éviter la lame tranchante et étincelante que l'Uchiha tenait en main. Shikamaru se lassa tomber dans le vide, se rattrapant facilement sur le sol.

« Shikamaru Nara ? » demanda l'Uchiha en se réceptionnant devant lui.

«Galère. Ton frère t'attend là-bas. »

Sasuke le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Shikamaru en profita pour faire de même. Le jeune Uchiha portait un pantalon bouffant tout comme sa chemise qui laissait apparaître son torse, une épaisse corde violette entourait son bassin. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, si ce n'était que son visage était moins marqué, ils avaient les mêmes yeux noirs et le même teint pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Sasuke, son épée pointée vers lui.

Shikamaru se frotta l'arrière de la tête, sentant les fines bandes de tissu qui tombaient de son chapeau lui chatouiller le poignet et ses cheveux lâches balayer sa peau.

« Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki. »

Devant le regard peu amène et convaincu de l'Uchiha, Shikamaru se sentit obligé de continuer :

« Galère. » soupira-t-il avant de reprendre sérieusement : « J'ai décidé de quitter Konoha et d'aider l'Akatsuki dans ses plans. »

Sasuke s'approcha de lui. Une lueur étrange brûlait dans son regard, faisant frissonner le Nara. L'ancien élève d'Orochimaru s'arrêta et le fixa intensément sans se départir de son aura angoissante qui donnait des sueurs froides à Shikamaru.

Le Nara se retrouverait en bien mauvaise posture si l'autre se décidait à l'agresser. Il portait toujours ces bracelets et Pain lui avait clairement interdit d'attaquer qui que ce soit sans ordre, hors la défense consistait principalement à riposter. Il retint un soupir tremblant. Il en avait marre, encore et toujours et n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. De toute manière, avec le « tu ne te suicideras pas », son corps bougerait tout seul pour éviter la lame de l'Uchiha. Bon, il doutait d'être assez rapide, malgré les entraînements sadiques de son sensei autoproclamé, mais peut-être que le sceau dans sa nuque lui permettrait de fuir quelques minutes. Parce que lui ne comptait pas penser ou bouger consciemment. Il voulait la paix. Et la mort lui paraissait une bonne alternative à la liberté. Certes, il n'avait pas envie de mourir surtout avec le statut de nukenin, membre de l'Akatsuki. Il n'avait que seize ans, franchement.

« Je ne te crois pas. » dit l'Uchiha en se détournant et en partant vers son frère.

Shikamaru resta figé, un peu choqué. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à la possibilité de sa mort qui avait pendant quelques secondes dansée devant ses yeux ou à cause de la déclaration de l'Uchiha. Comment ça il ne le croyait pas ? C'était assez étonnant. Ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour pouvoir juger des actions de l'autre. Il était certain que le sceau avait empêché tous signes de mensonges dans sa gestuelle ou dans son ton.

Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même, se détournant du mystère Uchiha et retourna sur la branche qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il ressentit un certain malaise en regardant le lieu du combat fratricide. L'image d'Itachi et de Sasuke dansa devant ses yeux, le rendant légèrement nauséeux. Lui qui croyait ne pas être touché par la mort de l'un des deux se retrouva à regarder anxieux l'endroit où les deux frères avaient disparu.

Vraiment galère comme situation.

À suivre…

* * *

NdA : Tada ! J'espère que le combat contre Yonbi et la première apparition de Sasuke vous a plus !

Rah, j'ai tellement hâte de publier les deux prochains chapitres ! Nous y retrouverons des ninjas de Konoha bien connus ! Tiens, vous avez le droit au titre du 13 :

Chapitre 13 : Prémices d'enterrements. (C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant ^^)

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant pour une fic avec Shikamaru en personnage principal (surtout avec le risque de slash !)

Enfin, je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages, de pays, de techniques, d'affinités, ect… d'évoquer, donc si vous voulez que je mette des précisions en notes ou quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me le demander (pas forcément pour ce chapitre.).


	12. Chapitre 13

Titre : À l'ombre des nuages

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : PREMICES D'ENTERREMENTS.

Shikamaru regardait, impressionné, les deux Uchiha qui venaient d'apparaître sur le toit de l'étrange bâtisse. Ils évoluaient avec rapidité et bien qu'assez loin, il pouvait apercevoir sans difficulté les deux silhouettes. Cependant entre les flammes noires et l'électricité dans l'air, il fut, bien vite, obligé de reculer et perdit de vue les deux frères. Il marmonna un « galère » et se retourna pour voir un dragon, semblant être né des éclairs eux-mêmes, apparaître, jaillissant de nuages obscurs et s'abattre sur un des deux opposants. Lequel ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il resta assez loin de la zone à risque. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas intervenir et n'en avait franchement pas envie. Le Nara retint un hoquet en voyant les jutsus plus qu'impressionnants des deux frères. Une silhouette rouge apparut et Shikamaru lui trouva un air démoniaque tout à fait terrifiant. L'hydre qui avait surgi quelques minutes plus tard, lui rappela immédiatement Orochimaru.

Non mais ils avaient un chakra illimité ? Les Uchiha étaient effrayants. Il le savait pourtant mais le voir, même à une distance sécuritaire de pratiquement un kilomètre, était foutrement convainquant.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de contempler tant de puissance encore longtemps. La bête à tête de serpent finit par disparaître ne laissant que la technique d'Itachi, si ces suppositions étaient exactes, se déplacer vers Sasuke.

Alors c'était l'aîné qui avait vaincu et tué son petit frère ? La silhouette venue des enfers oscilla, pour réapparaître après une explosion et continuer son chemin vers le plus jeune Uchiha avant de totalement disparaître dans un hurlement qui glaça le sang de Shikamaru.

Il laissa échapper un cri retentissant qui s'apparentait à un glapissement mêlé de son mot favori quand des flammes noires se mirent à pleuvoir, l'obligeant à les éviter prestement pour ne pas être touché.

Il s'immobilisa de stupeur, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, en voyant apparaître Tobi, censé mort, devant lui. Il faillit trébucher et retrouva difficilement l'équilibre sur la branche où il était perché.

« Rejoins Kisame. »

Le Nara le regarda les yeux écarquillés par son ton dénotant totalement avec l'attitude qu'il avait jusqu'à présent affichée. Il sentit son corps se mettre en chemin tout en évitant les flammes mortelles qui s'étendaient de plus en plus et qui continuaient à chuter autour de lui.

Il laissa le sceau d'asservissement prendre le contrôle alors que ses pensées restaient tournées autour des Uchiha et de Tobi. Ce dernier était en vie. Il grimaça. Il aurait préféré ne plus jamais rencontrer l'homme masqué et ne plus entendre cette petite voix qui privilégiait sa survie lui crier de fuir dès qu'il le voyait. Il secoua la tête, lassé des interrogations que faisaient surgir cet individu dans son esprit. En fait, il était plus qu'éreinté de toutes les pensées qui jaillissaient sans lui laisser de repos, trop pris dans l'apitoiement et dans de vaines tentatives de comprendre et de trouver une solution à sa situation galère.

Lequel des deux Uchiha était mort ? Si on avisait la dernière technique, ce devait être Sasuke mais le Nara, sans preuve plus concrète, décida de ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive et inutile.

Kisame n'était pas bien loin. Il combattait un jeune aux cheveux blancs et au même sourire de requin. Deux autres personnes étaient présentes mais restaient là, les bras ballants. Sûrement l'équipe de Sasuke à laquelle on avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir, comme lui.

Il se laissa tomber non loin du bleuté en regardant d'un œil morne le combat. Bien vite les deux opposants se figèrent, ayant remarqué sa présence pourtant discrète. Indubitablement, la faute en revenait aux nuages rouges, le rouge attirait toujours les regards.

« Tiens, le ptiot ! Alors lequel c'est envoyer en l'air ? » demanda Kisame, la curiosité s'entendait parfaitement dans sa voix grave.

« J'sais pas. C'était le bordel là-bas, j'ai dû m'éloigner. »

Shikamaru sentit une vague d'obscurité l'engloutir et il tituba, vacillant sur quelques pas. Soudain, il sentit les bandes d'ombre bouger sur sa peau, onduler dans sa chair comme porteuses d'un message silencieux. Il sentait Rumakashi gratter le fond de son esprit, ricanant comme un dément, ses paroles se perdaient dans un bourdonnement entêtant. Seul le rire incessant dévoilait qu'ils s'approchaient tous deux du point de rupture. Où peut-être n'était-ce que Shikamaru ? Était-ce ça, la folie ? Cette sensation grisante et terrifiante d'être au bord d'un précipice sans fond, promesse d'une chute infinie ? De voir son esprit se scinder pour mieux se réunifier dans un résultat terrifiant et aberrant ? L'Union de ce qui doit-être deux ?

« Eh, le ptiot ! T'écoutes ? »

« Non. » Il eut l'impression que sa voix n'était pas la sienne et dut froncer les sourcils en se concentrant intensément sur Kisame pour retrouver ses marques dans la réalité.

Ça n'avait été qu'un avertissement, la malédiction des Nara était en route et le temps s'égrainait, le rapprochant inéluctablement de ce qu'il devrait affronter. Il voyait les lignes s'approprier son corps, caressant son torse et son dos en des torsades artistiques qui se séparaient en plusieurs tiges pour recouvrir toujours plus, pour conquérir encore plus. Et doucement, la branche qui montait vers son visage, vers son esprit se traçait un chemin dans son cou, avec une lenteur qui le laissait pantelant d'angoisse quand il réalisait qu'un nouveau centimètre venait d'être franchi.

« Et ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shikamaru regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en avisant les quatre regards braqués sur lui.

« La malédiction des Nara progresse. »

Kisame haussa un sourcil devant cette déclaration avant de retourner son attention sur les trois membres d'Hebi, se contentant apparemment de sa réponse.

« Bon, je crois que je peux vous laisser passer. »

« Kisame. »

Zetsu venait d'apparaître, seule sa tête dépassait du sol.

« Alors? » demanda le bleuté, ignorant totalement les trois autres, qui écoutaient avec attention.

« Itachi est mort et l'autre Uchiha est avec Tobi. »

« Hein ? Tobi est en vie ? Bah, qu'importe. On fait quoi le ptiot et moi ? »

« Où est Sasuke ?! » demanda une fille aux cheveux rouges, portant des lunettes rectangulaires.

« Des ninjas de Konoha arrivent. Ils sont nombreux, quatre équipes et vue leur rythme, ils ne devraient pas tarder. » déclara Zetsu en ignorant l'intervention de Karin. « Vous ne pouvez pas les éviter, ils viennent de quatre directions différentes et vous ont repéré. »

« Tu vas répondre ! Où est Sasuke ?! » s'écria la jeune femme.

« Karin, calme-toi. » intervint l'homme qui jusqu'à présent avait gardé le silence.

« Hein ? Mais Jugo, Sasuke est peut-être blessé ! Il doit avoir besoin de moi ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux aux ciels. C'était fou la capacité du jeune Uchiha à trouver des groupies partout où il passait. Même après sa désertion, une grande partie des filles de Konoha soupiraient encore après lui.

« Allez vers l'ouest et emmène ces trois-là. Je crois que tu seras heureux de revoir quelqu'un Kisame.» ricana Zetsu en disparaissant.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de refaire face à une connaissance. Il soupira, tentant de calmer les élans de culpabilité et de frustration qui filaient dans son esprit. Au moins, il pourrait peut-être avoir des nouvelles de Konoha.

Ça n'allait donc jamais finir ? Son espoir de recouvrir sa liberté n'était qu'une illusion douloureuse mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser porter par le courant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pourtant, même s'il cherchait encore une solution, il ne voyait rien qui pourrait lui permettre de changer sa condition, son destin de nukenin asservi.

Malgré la perte de deux membres, l'Akatsuki était toujours aussi puissant. Ses membres semblaient être au-dessus de toute limite. Peut-être que Konoha arriverait à vaincre l'organisation, il fallait avouer que le village caché de la feuille avait de puissants ninjas de son côté. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, tué par ses camarades, son nom traîné dans la boue. Il avait était d'accord pour se sacrifier en mission. Il était un ninja, c'est là qu'était sa mort mais il refusait que personne à Konoha ne sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un traître.

En pensant à ça, il se rappela de l'énigme qu'Itachi lui avait laissée. Qui donnait des informations ? Qui avait trahit le village caché de la feuille ? Il se promit de s'y pencher sérieusement mais pas tout de suite. Pour ce que ça lui servirait, il s'arrogeait le droit de s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées au moins jusqu'à leur rencontre avec les shinobis du village caché de la feuille. Après tout, même s'il trouvait, il ne pourrait agir.

Shikamaru emboîta le pas à Kisame. Il n'écoutait pas l'échange entre les quatre ninjas, l'équipe de Sasuke ayant décidé de venir avec eux dans l'espoir de retrouver l'Uchiha.

Il regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Aux branches se succédait le vide. Un vide grisant et pourtant tant présent. Il soupira distraitement s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Kisame auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Ses pieds, recouverts de chakra pour ne pas chuter, dansaient d'une branche à l'autre sans qu'il n'ait à vraiment porter intérêt à sa destination.

Malgré ses résolutions de s'apitoyer sur lui-même sans cogiter sur autre chose que sa situation galère, ses pensées le ramenaient inéluctablement vers les informations que Zetsu leur avait données. Il laissait bien sagement la mort d'Itachi de côté, il s'y pencherait plus tard ou démontrait son talent pour le déni, à voir.

« Kisame. » appela-t-il.

« Ouais. »

Il tourna la tête, les trois nukenins d'Hebi étaient hors de porter d'ouï.

« On va devra combattre l'équipe de Konoha mais ils vont forcément finir par être rejoint par les trois autres sitôt le combat débuté. »

« Et ? »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, en profitant pour admirer les cieux.

« Ca ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça ? Je ne serai pas d'une grande aide et je ne sais pas ce que valent les autres. D'ailleurs, rien ne garantit qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de continuer sans nous. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux trois autres qui évoluaient en silence.

Kisame haussa les épaules en bondissant sur un autre arbre. Il se tourna finalement vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire carnassier.

« Plus de combat pour nous. »

« Galère. »

Shikamaru n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'amour des combats. De plus, il était quasiment certain que l'équipe sept et la sienne feraient partie des ninjas envoyés. L'Hokage avait tendance à accorder le droit aux équipiers d'un nukenin de le ramener pour être jugé ou de s'en débarrasser, au choix et connaissant son équipe, ils ne refuseraient pas cette mission même si dans ce cas, ils le pouvaient.

Il voyait mal Ino ou Choji choisir de le tuer. Ils prendraient sûrement exemple sur Naruto. Il s'imaginait déjà devant le conseil et l'Hokage jurer sur sa vie qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki de son plein gré, défendant l'organisation et ses buts avec ferveur. Il secoua la tête voulant chasser cette image désagréable et tourna son attention sur le chemin.

Le pays du feu était constitué, en grande part, de forêt plus denses les unes que les autres. On y trouvait bon nombre de clairières et de lacs reliés entre eux par des rivières, surtout là où ils se trouvaient, au nord du pays, près de la mer.

Shikamaru compris bien vite pourquoi ils avaient pris cette direction en avisant l'étang devant eux. Kisame aurait l'avantage s'il n'y avait pas un autre utilisateur de Suiton.

« On les attend ici. » déclara Kisame en s'asseyant au bord de l'eau, enlaçant Samehada, son imposante épée.

« Hein ? On doit retrouver Sasuke, pas rencontrer des ninjas de Konoha ! »

« Karin, t'es stupide ou quoi ?! T'as bien entendu le truc blanc et noir. On finira forcément pas les croiser ! Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant ! Sasuke nous attendra ! » sourit sadiquement le type aux cheveux blanc, ayant un air de famille avec Kisame.

« Suigetsu ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à Sasuke pendant qu'on les suit bien gentiment ! » s'enflamma Karin.

« Il a raison, Karin. Mieux vaut choisir le terrain. Sasuke nous rejoindra s'il le peut. » déclara le troisième homme, roux et semblant incarner le calme lui-même. « Ou nous irons à sa rencontre. »

« Jugo… Si tu le dis. » finit par dire la seule femme d'une voix quelque peu craintive.

Shikamaru les regarda discuter avec ennui. Sasuke avait non seulement un don pour attirer les filles mais aussi les cas sociaux apparemment. Il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à les supporter trop longtemps, rien que de les entendre parler le fatiguait. Comment les gens faisaient-ils pour trouver une telle énergie chaque jour ? Voilà pourquoi il appréciait Kisame et Itachi. Ils étaient calmes et ne parlaient pas sans cesse de sujets stupides en hurlant et en se disputant.

Bon, le déni serait pour un autre jour apparemment, se dit-il alors que ses pensées se tournaient vers le nukenin de Konoha. Il aimait bien l'Uchiha et même s'il n'allait pas tomber à genoux en hurlant aux cieux un pourquoi retentissant alors que des larmes de désespoirs coulaient sur ses joues, il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il ne profiterait plus du silence de son aîné ou de leur rare discussion. Il secoua la tête, fit une minute de silence mental pour le nukenin et décida de ne plus y revenir, bien moins galère.

Il se demanda ce qu'aller faire Sasuke maintenant que sa vengeance était achevée. Peut-être voudrait-il retourner à Konoha… Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour le deviner.

Il soupira et s'allongea de tout son long à côté de Kisame qui contemplait l'eau frémissante.

Il ne comprenait pas la logique du bleuté sur ce coup-là. Même si choisir le terrain était avantageux, ils se retrouveraient en grande infériorité numérique. Les jônins de Konoha qui allaient arriver, étaient sûrement parmi les plus forts du village caché de la feuille et leurs élèves semblaient suivre leur trace.

Le nukenin de Kiri jeta un coup d'œil aux trois membres d'Hebi et lui chuchota de sorte que seuls eux deux entendent :

« Enlève ton bracelet et bat-toi contre les ninjas de Konoha s'ils t'attaquent. Ne meurs pas, ne te fais pas capturer et si t'es en danger viens derrière moi. »

« Oui. » dit-il en s'exécutant. « Les ordres… vous les annulez comment ? »

Il n'avait pas pu entendre Pain donner les détails, s'étant évanoui pendant son explication mais il se doutait bien qu'il y avait un moyen, il devait y en avoir un. S'il trouvait, peut-être…

Kisame semblait indécis. Il le regarda avec suspicion avant de soupirer.

« J'suis pas censé t'le dire le ptiot. »

Shikamaru garda le silence, se laissant tomber dans une torpeur contemplative. Le ciel était devenu d'un bleu parfait et il regretta l'absence de nuages. Au moins, il était maintenant sûr qu'ils pouvaient les annuler mais de là à penser qu'il y avait une porte de sortie. Il imaginait mal un moyen de forcer Pain à faire ça. Surtout que lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus besoin de lui, l'Akatsuki s'en débarrasserait.

« On va attendre encore longtemps ? Les quatre équipes vont sûrement arriver sur nous ! Pourquoi on n'avancerait pas ?! Et puis, si on doit combattre autant ne pas relâcher sa vigilance ! Vous deux vous n'êtes pas des ninjas surpuissants ? Alors pourquoi l'autre-là fait la sieste ?! » dit Karin en le désignant particulièrement. « Pendant que vous vous prélassez au soleil, Sasuke est peut-être torturé par vos compagnons ! »

« Galère. Comme tu l'as dit, par nos compagnons, pourquoi on irait l'aider ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais d'après ton bandeau et ton âge, tu dois le connaître ! »

« Shikamaru, elle me donne mal à la tête, tu peux arrêter de l'énerver. »

Le Nara lui fit un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur, en acquiesçant. Karin s'assit, montrant par ses gestes son impatience à partir à la recherche de l'Uchiha mais garda le silence.

La première équipe de Konoha arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Les nukenins se levèrent et tous se firent face.

Shikamaru regardait ses anciens camarades, dissimulant sa tristesse avec un air ennuyé. C'était l'équipe de Gai et tous le dévisageaient avec divers sentiments allant de la colère à la trahison. Tenten semblait la plus haineuse alors que Gai et Lee le regardaient avec déception. Neji était, comme à son habitude, impassible mais ces yeux brillaient de doute et de colère.

« Shikamaru ! Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Tenten. « Gaara a raconté ce que tu lui as fait ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Je fais partie de l'Akatsuki maintenant. Ça devrait suffire comme explication. » se contenta de répondre le Nara.

« Tu mens. Tu n'aurais jamais trahi Konoha. » dit Neji.

« Il faut croire que si. L'Akatsuki a bien plus à m'apporter que votre village. » déclara Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin.

« Notre village ?! » s'étouffa Tenten d'indignation. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! T'as pensé à Ino et Choji ? Et Naruto ? Tu vas les laisser le tuer ?! »

Shikamaru garda le silence, acquiesçant seulement. Il regardait ses amis lui faire face, les jointures blanchis à force de serrer les poings. Il était assez étonné de ne pas entendre Lee et son sensei hurler à plein poumon. Ils restaient immobiles le regardant intensément et il se sentit mal à l'aise sous cet examen pénétrant.

« Shikamaru Nara, Nunekin de rang B, rends-toi sans résister et tu pourras bénéficier d'un procès selon les lois ninjas de Konoha et les valeurs que notre village défends. » déclara finalement Gai avec un sérieux rare. « L'Hokage, dans sa grande mansuétude, a déclaré que si tu nous donnes des informations pertinentes sur l'organisation criminelle nommé Akatsuki, ta peine pourra être plus clémente et... »

« Bon c'est bientôt fini ces conneries, on a pas toute la journée ! On va pas tailler la bavette pendant des heures l'ornithorynque ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le truc à côté de toi ? Tu t'es reproduit ? » coupa Kisame, lassé, en désignant Lee d'un mouvement de tête.

« Gai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Kurenaï en accourant à côté de son collègue jônin.

« Je mets Shikamaru Nara aux arrêts. »

« Ce n'est pas notre mission. » déclara la kunoichi aux yeux rouges.

« Mais… »

« Gai… » Elle fit une pause semblant hésiter à continuer. « Laisse Asuma régler ça. »

« Tu sais comme moi que… »

« Bon, y en a marre ! Soit vous vous barrez, soit vous attaquez ! » coupa Suigetsu.

Shikamaru hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il n'avait, certes, pas envie de combattre les ninjas de Konoha mais les discussions commençaient à vraiment l'ennuyer.

Il regarda autour de lui et crut discerner Akamaru derrière un buisson non loin. Les trois chûnins sous les ordres de la kunoichi devaient attendre de voir s'ils devaient intervenir.

Son équipe devait être en chemin.

« Où est Sasuke Uchiha ? » demanda la kunoichi une fois que son collègue eut acquiescé.

« Aucune idée. » sourit narquoisement Kisame.

« Remettez-le nous. »

« Vous voyez bien qu'il est pas ici ! Le pauvre Sasuke doit être blessé à l'heure qu'il est ! Il doit avoir besoin de moi ! » s'exclama Karin en joignant ses mains devant son menton.

« Karin. Ne leur dévoiles rien. » dit calmement Jugo en la regardant.

« Vous savez où il est ?! » demanda Lee, recouvrant la parole et sa fougue habituelle. Il les pointa du doigt en fronçant les sourcils. « Où ? Où il est ?! Gai-sensei, nous devons contacter Naruto avec toute la force de notre jeunesse ! »

Shikamaru leva les yeux aux ciels. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge si tout le monde se mettait à hurler et dévoiler des choses qui auraient dues être tu.

« Nous ne savons pas où il est. Le combat s'est déroulé plus loin à l'ouest. » finit par dire Shikamaru dans l'espoir, sûrement vain, de les voir repartir gentiment. « On va pas y passer dix ans. »

« Shikamaru, ne la ramènes pas. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça. » intervint Tenten avec un ton autoritaire qui rappela sa mère au Nara.

Les femmes sont vraiment trop galère, toujours à ordonner et crier.

« Kurenai que faisons-nous ? » demanda Gai, ignorant ses élèves et conservant son attitude professionnelle bien loin de son tempérament.

« Il semble que nous soyons dans une impasse. Même si nous les battons, rien ne nous indique qu'ils savent où est l'Uchiha. » Elle s'arrêta pour dévisager les nukenins. « Nous ne savons pas avec certitude qu'il n'est pas toujours sur les lieux du combat. »

« L'équipe de Kakashi et celle d'Asuma ont dû y arriver. Nous pouvons les retenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. »

« Bon, y en a marre. » déclara Kisame en commençant à composer les signes d'une de ses techniques.

« Oya ! Où est Sasuke ?! » hurla un blond en jaillissant soudainement, coupant le nukenin de Kiri qui eut un air exaspéré.

Shikamaru soupira en secouant la tête. Il regarda l'équipe sept arriver avec deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela, trop désespéré pour ça.

« Naruto ! » hurlèrent Sakura et Ino.

Shikamaru se retint de grimacer en voyant son équipe s'avancer vers eux. Ils marchaient calmement mais leurs corps étaient tendus à l'extrême.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Ah, mon éternel rival ! Nous essayons d'arracher des informations à ces nukenins. Je te défie ! Le premier qui arrive à obtenir l'endroit où se trouve Sasuke l'emporte ! »

« Shikamaru. »

Le Nara se concentra sur ses équipiers et son sensei qui se tenaient maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Ino le regardant avec espoir et tristesse.

Il se doutait bien que certains ninjas pouvaient penser qu'il avait une sorte de plan derrière la tête qui l'avait pousser à rejoindre l'Akatsuki et voir que sa meilleure amie le pensait aussi lui fit plaisir.

« J'ai rencontré Kisame et Itachi lors d'une mission. Nous avons discuté et j'ai pu réaliser que l'Akatsuki avait bien plus à m'apporter et à apporter au monde ninja que le village de Konoha ou tout autre village caché. J'ai décidé de les rejoindre peu de temps après. »

« Tu… Tu es vraiment parti de ton plein gré pour les rejoindre ? » insista Choji, cherchant une quelconque phrase qui indiquerait que son meilleur ami avait un plan ou était retenu contre sa volonté. Tout plutôt que de croire qu'il avait trahi mais, si c'était le cas…

« Oui. » Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix ou sa posture. Aucun tremblement ou aucune expression qui trahirait un mensonge.

« Comment t'as pu ?! » cria Naruto avec colère.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, ne le regardant même pas. Il avait été proche de Naruto à l'Académie mais n'avaient jamais vraiment passé du temps ensemble. Il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis mais c'était ses coéquipiers et quelques autres de leur promo qu'il considérait comme des proches.

« Eh, le ptiot. T'as fini de discuter ?! »

« Oui, je suppose. » répondit le Nara en détournant la tête.

Shikamaru soupira en regardant autour de lui. Comme souvent ces derniers temps, les chances de victoire étaient bien faibles. Ils étaient cinq contre dix-sept, et il semblait que l'équipe sept s'était vu assigné un jônin en plus. Il espérait vraiment que Kisame avait une idée parce que lui ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient passer à travers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hebi et si ce n'est Suigetsu, ils semblaient partager son opinion. Enfin, il devait avouer que Jugo avait l'air ailleurs alors il pouvait aussi bien ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée bruyante des deux nouvelles équipes.

« Kisame, on fait quoi ? » se décida à demander le Nara, quelque peu anxieux.

« Ben, vous en prenez quatre. J'm'occupes des cinq autres et la fan girl peut rester sur la touche.»

« Tu es sûr qu'on devrait faire ça ? »

Le nukenin lui fit un sourire carnassier loin d'être rassurant mais Shikamaru savait que malgré ses airs de brutes sans cervelle, Kisame était intelligent et pouvait trouver des solutions pour les situations les plus extrêmes. Tout du moins, le Nara l'espérait très forts, non qu'il doute des capacités intellectuelles de Kisame mais parfois les ninjas se laissaient submerger par leurs envies de sang et de combat au point d'en oublier toute prudence et tout instinct de survie. Instinct que Shikamaru avait très développé ou, en tout cas, suffisamment pour souhaiter que le bleuté n'avait pas décidé de les lancer dans un suicide collectif. Malgré son esprit qui lui hurlait que sa mort résoudrait bien des choses, la peur s'insinuait en lui à cette idée. Bon sang, il était censé être un ninja. Il n'aurait pas dû être terrifié à cette idée. Mais… mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer mourir maintenant, sans rien comprendre, sans rien savoir. Mourir pour rien. Il ne voulait pas périr ainsi, sans raison, sans savoir pourquoi il était au milieu de ce merdier.

Il secoua la tête. Bien qu'il ne le souhaitait pas, il combattrait jusqu'à sa mort si c'était là sa fin. Après tout, succomber au combat était une mort de ninja et tomber sous les coups de ses amis, même si c'était cruel pour eux, lui apporterait la certitude de ne pas les blesser ou les tuer plus tard.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait que combattre. L'ordre de Pain de ne pas se suicider était bien trop clair pour qu'il se laisse tuer sans répliquer ou chercher à fuir.

Il laissa son regard balayer leurs opposants qui s'étaient déplacés pour les encercler. Hinata, Kiba et Shino étaient sortis de l'ombre. Il connaissait assez bien les capacités des ninjas de Konoha mais le manque d'information sur ses propres compagnons, l'empêchait de chercher un plan ou une échappatoire à cette situation.

« Il n'y avait que des ruines au lieu du combat. Où sont les Uchiha ? » réclama Kakashi.

« On tourne en rond. Nous ignorons où ils se trouvent. » répondit avec agacement Suigetsu.

« Shikamaru ! Dis-nous où est Sasuke et rentre au village avec nous ! » exigea Naruto en brandissant le poing.

« Galère. Naruto, tu es toujours aussi fatiguant. »

« Kakashi, essaye de retrouver son odeur avec Kiba. Kurenai, Kakashi, allez-y avec votre équipe. Gai, tu restes avec moi. Tu t'occupes de récolter des informations sur la possible localisation de l'Uchiha pendant que mon équipe et moi remplissons notre mission. » dit Asuma, prenant la parole pour la première fois sans quitter Shikamaru du regard.

« Asuma… »

« C'est bon Kurenai, vous avez votre mission, j'ai la mienne. » Il sourit à la jeune femme pendant que Kisame tapait du pied.

Les deux équipes disparurent sans que les nukenins ne cherchent à les retenir. Gai et Asuma échangèrent un regard avant que Gai ne s'élance contre Kisame et que ses trois élèves se positionnent en face d'un des trois membres d'Hebi.

« Shikamaru. » Asuma regarda son élève, ancien élève, avec peine. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui te passe par la tête. Au début, j'aurais aimé m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là mais maintenant… Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Pourquoi tu les as rejoints ? Etre un nukenin n'était pas assez pour toi ?! » Il s'approcha jusqu'à être assez proche pour toucher le Nara. « Je ne comprends pas ! Tu n'as jamais recherché le pouvoir et plus tu évoluais dans le monde des ninjas plus tu souhaitais t'en distancer ! Est-ce pour ça ? »

« Oui » mentit nonchalamment Shikamaru, intérieurement blessé par les paroles de l'homme qu'il respectait et admirait. « L'Akatsuki a des buts qui sont proches de l'idéal que je recherche. »

« Faire la sieste et te prélasser au soleil ? » renifla dédaigneusement Ino, la colère commençant à s'installer sur ses traits fins.

« Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler nos plans. Vous ne pourriez comprendre. »

« Vraiment ? Shikamaru, je suis ton meilleur ami. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais rejoint l'Akatsuki. Jamais ! Alors que s'est-il passé ? » intervint Choji, le suppliant presque de lui donner raison.

« Cette discussion ne rime à rien. Croyez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que j'ai décidé de mon destin. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce qu'est votre mission. » détourna Shikamaru, ne souhaitant pas s'enfoncer davantage dans ses mensonges.

Asuma baissa la tête, le corps tremblant. Il ne bougea pas mais déclara d'une voix grave, un peu rocailleuse comme si prononcer ces mots était douloureux :

« Shikamaru , tu es dès à présent en état d'arrestation. Selon les ordres de l'Hokage et du conseil du village caché de Konoha, je te somme de te rendre et d'accepter d'être jugé par les lois de ton village et selon les valeurs que Konoha défend. Toute tentative de résistance ou de fuite aboutira à une exécution. Cette peine te sera donnée au village ou par nous-même, sur place. Tout procès te sera, en ce cas, refusé.»

Le silence se fit lourd, semblant s'étendre à l'infini alors que seules quelques secondes étaient passées. Shikamaru se décida à parler après avoir digéré ces paroles et le choc qui en avait découlé.

« La mort pour toute tentative de résistance… Au moins, c'est direct et expéditif. Pas de seconde chance pour les inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Shika, l'Hokage a garanti qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour alléger ta peine si tu reviens et que tu nous donnes des informations. » intercéda Choji.

« Galère. Choji, je ne reviendrai pas. » Il hésita à ajouter quelque chose avant de se taire et de se mettre en position de combat.

« _Shikamaru… Nous pouvons les battre. Nous pouvons…_ »

« Tais-toi. C'est vraiment pas le moment ! » s'écria Shikamaru en réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que… » s'étonna Ino en le regardant étrangement.

Voilà, maintenant il passait pour un déserteur schizophrène.

« _C'est le moment parfait, tu le sais. Nous ne sommes qu'un. Accepte-moi !_ » s'énerva Rumashika, semblant tenter une autre approche avec son autre lui.

« Shikamaru, je ne veux pas avoir à me battre avec toi. »

« Désolé sensei mais je pense que c'est la seule solution sauf si vous décidez de partir et remettre ça. Ce serait vraiment galère de vous combattre tous les trois. »

_« Non, Shikamaru, nous pourrions les avoir. Nous connaissons leurs techniques, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Nous pouvons les avoir, les faire supplier pour leur vie. _»

Peut-être mais Shikamaru ne désirait pas leur faire de mal.

Les trois shinobis de Konoha semblaient hésiter et les deux plus jeunes jetaient de bref regard à leur sensei, espérant qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Shikamaru ne bougeait pas, il avait l'ordre d'attendre qu'ils engagent le combat avant de répliquer.

« Shikamaru. Pour la dernière fois, reviens avec nous. » réclama Asuma en le fixant avec gravité.

« Shika, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal. » plaida Ino, la colère demeurant dans son regard mais une trace de peur et de désespoir le teintait.

« _Oui, ne les y oblige pas, immobilise-les, étrangle-les. _»

Le Nara secoua la tête, perturbé par les émotions négatives qui jaillissaient en lui. Il aurait aimé se convaincre que ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas, qu'ils n'étaient qu'à cette ombre qui le suivait mais il savait que tout ce qu'il avait refoulé revenait le troubler. C'était sa part d'obscurité, ses pensées inavouées, qu'il avait tentés de dissimuler à lui-même en l'enfouissant au fin fond de son esprit, proche, trop proche de la limite qui le séparait de son autre lui, de Rumashika.

« _Oui, je suis toi. Le toi que tu cherches à fuir. Nous pouvons être un. Il faut que tu acceptes. Tu ne peux pas te fuir éternellement. Même sans l'activation de cette technique que ton clan dit maudit, ces images, ces pensées, ces émotions seraient venues te hanter. Elles t'appartiennent comme elles m'appartiennent. Arrêtes de fuir. Aime-moi, aime-toi. Accepte ! Accepte ! _»

« Non ! » Il ne pouvait pas. Il deviendrait un monstre. Tous les Nara qui avaient cédé avaient dû être exécuté.

« _Un monstre ? Tu es un monstre ! Tu n'es qu'une moitié d'être ! Tu n'es rien !_ »

« Pourquoi ? Shikamaru, je t'en prie ! Tu peux vraiment nous blesser ? Oubliez tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ? Tu te rends compte que l'Akatsuki ne recule devant rien ? Aucune basse méthode. Ils n'ont ni valeurs, ni honneur ! Je ne peux pas croire que ton idéal se trouve à leur côté. » s'enflamma Choji.

« Il semble que je sois doué pour oblitérer certains souvenirs. » se contenta d'exposer Shikamaru, ne désirant pas relancer cette discussion sans issue.

Les quatre ninjas ne bougèrent pas. Les trois plus jeunes attendaient la décision d'Asuma qui semblait être en plein dilemme. Le sensei secoua la tête avant de se mettre en garde devant son élève.

« Bien. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Choji, Ino allez aider la team de Gai. Je m'occupe de Shikamaru. »

« Sensei, nous… »

« Non, Ino. L'Hokage est du même avis que moi. C'est le devoir d'un sensei de se charger de son élève. Allez ! »

Les deux élèves hésitèrent mais acquiescèrent et partirent après avoir jeté un regard brillant au Nara.

« _Le sensei qui t'a trahi, qui t'a blessé. Il ne t'a pas fait confiance. Il… _»

« C'est bon. » coupa-t-il.

« _Réfléchis et accepte. Ils t'ont trahi, l'Hokage en première. Pourquoi serais-tu clément ? Pourquoi le serions-nous ?_ »

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui va t'arriver ? L'Hokage aurait pu t'épargner la peine de mort ! »

« Sensei, on va pas se répéter cent ans. »

« Tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler ainsi. Je ne comprends pas et même si tu as un plan, je ne pourrai jamais fermer les yeux sur ta trahison. »

Asuma sortit ses couteaux et s'élança vers Shikamaru qui réussit à éviter les lames imbibées de chakra, les rendant plus tranchantes. Le Nara recula de plusieurs pas et activa sa technique de manipulation des ombres.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser avoir par tes techniques. Je te connais Shikamaru mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais vu combattre sérieusement. »se moqua Asuma en se déplaçant bien plus vite que l'ombre qui tentait de l'atteindre.

Shikamaru ne répondit rien, sortant ses churikens et les lançant en l'air. Ils se plantèrent sur tout le terrain dans un rayon de huit mètres, permettant à sa technique de s'étendre sur plusieurs directions.

« _Tu n'y vas pas sérieusement Shikamaru. Aurais-tu peur de blesser ton précieux sensei ? Celui-là même qui vient de te renier et de déclarer qu'il t'en voudrait toujours ? N'est-ce pas injuste ? Injuste que tous t'abandonne à ton sort sans chercher à comprendre ? À t'aider ?_ » intervint Rumashika moqueur.

Oui. Ça l'était mais Asuma n'avait pas tous les éléments. Il était normal qu'il en vienne à la conclusion de sa trahison volontaire. Tout menait à cette déduction.

« _Vraiment ? Tu te mens à toi-même. _»

« Kage nui. »

Des lances d'ombre s'étendirent pour saisir les churikens et les lancèrent sur Asuma. Ce dernier sauta, en évitant la majorité. Quand, le jônin se fit toucher, Shikamaru comprit bien vite qu'il s'était substitué. Le Nara étendit son ombre autour de lui, malaxant son chakra pour se saisir de son sensei s'il s'approchait. Mais il l'attaqua par derrière lui lançant une multitude de kunaïs qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter en intégralité. Il se fit toucher dans la cuisse, le déconcentrant assez pour que sa technique de manipulation des ombres se désactive. Il se retourna et lança des lames dans la direction d'où venaient les armes.

« _Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. A quoi joues-tu Shikamaru ? Nous pourrions le vaincre. »_

Shikamaru secoua la tête. Il sentait la colère commencer à enfler en lui. Il en avait marre. Il ne comprenait rien. Ses amis l'avaient définitivement renié. Leur avait-il donné des raisons de douter de lui ? Malgré ses paroles et son attitude, même s'il savait que le sceau ne lui permettait de donner aucun signe qui pourrait les mettre sur la voie, n'auraient-ils pas pu comprendre que quelque chose clochait ?

« Eh bien, Shikamaru c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je suis déçu, je te connaissais plus combatif. L'Akatsuki te permet de montrer à tous ta nature paresseuse et râleuse sans que tu ais besoin de faire d'effort ? » demanda Asuma mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux. Le jônin était à quelques mètres de lui, le fixant calmement.

Shikamaru devait gagner un peu de temps pour récapituler toutes les informations qu'il avait sur son sensei et trouver un plan d'action.

« Que voulez-vous Asuma, on ne change pas comme ça. » rétorqua-t-il.

Asuma était un jônin puissant dont les techniques étaient liées à l'affinité Futon (vent). Il utilisait surtout ses deux couteaux qu'il allongeait grâce à une couche de chakra tranchante. Il avait démontré de bonnes qualités de combattants. Il avait des réflexes acérés et une grande force dans le haut du corps. Il avait une bonne endurance mais démontrait des signes de faiblesse si un combat s'éternisait plus de cinq heures. Le Nara ne pourrait pas exploiter cette faille, ne pouvant tenir bien longtemps. Que savait-il d'autre ? Asuma était un expert du combat au corps à corps, utilisant essentiellement le taijutsu mais pouvant lancer des techniques utiles. Plusieurs plans se dessinaient dans son esprit.

« Vraiment ? Shika… Reviens. L'Hokage va vraiment t'éviter la peine de mort. Mais si tu décides de continuer ce combat, le village ne fera rien pour toi. » Asuma tendit une main vers lui avant de serrer le poing et de fermer les yeux en un geste douloureux. « Ton clan a demandé l'autorisation de régler ça mais l'Hokage les retient... » Il fit une pose. « Pour l'instant. Shikamaru… Tout le monde sait ce que les Nara réservent aux traîtres. »

Shikamaru hocha sombrement la tête. Son clan était un clan de l'ombre qui évoluait pour le bien de Konoha. Il avait des règles très strictes, peu mais fondamentales. Ceux qui les brisaient avaient droit à un châtiment exemplaire. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de cas mais Shikamaru avait vu un des cousins de son père se faire punir et cette image restait gravée dans son cœur.

« _Ton clan. Ta famille. Ils vont te torturer, te tuer, lentement. Tu te souviens de lui. Nakashi Nara. Le propre cousin de ton père qu'il a lui-même jugé. Tu te souviens de ses cris, de ses hurlements qui résonnaient dans toute notre demeure. Tu te souviens de la main froide de ton père qui t'entra__î__nait vers le corps brisé et sanglant. Oui, tu te souviens des yeux épouvantés et de sa respiration hachée, des bulles de sang à chaque expiration, des membres désarticulés et de l'odeur fétide de la terreur et du sang. _»

« Oui, ils l'ont attaché à un poteau, encore en vie. Ils l'ont laissé mourir à la vue de tous. Un Nara ne trahit pas les préceptes de son clan, les valeurs de son village. » Il baissa la tête, serrant ses paupières à s'en faire mal.

« A qui parles-tu Shikamaru ? » demanda Asuma en le regardant étrangement mais Shikamaru n'entendait plus vraiment, perdu dans son propre monde intérieur où Rumakashi faisait resurgir des images criantes de réalisme, loin des visions troubles qu'étaient normalement les souvenirs.

« _Oui, et ils le feront pour toi. Personne ne cherchera à comprendre. Même s'il découvre le sceau d'asservissement. Tu as été piégé dès lors que ce qu'ils appellent la malédiction s'est enclenchée. Ils ne chercheront pas à comprendre car telle est leur loi. Personne ne t'aidera sauf moi. Nous pouvons nous aider. _»

Personne. Oui, il n'avait plus personne. Il leva les yeux lentement vers son sensei –son ancien sensei. Il le regarda, cherchant dans ses yeux une indication qu'il était toujours là mais seul la méfiance et une dose d'incompréhension y résidaient. Il sentit en lui la colère qui montait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance, qu'il respectait plus que son propre père, qu'il avait admiré malgré son attitude parfois insultante… Pourquoi ne croyait-il pas en lui ? Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à voir derrière les apparences ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ce soir-là qu'il n'aurait jamais fui Konoha, ses amis ? Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de lui ?

« _Pas que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je savais ! Je suis là, j'ai toujours été là._ »

Oui, oui c'était vrai. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il vu qu'il mourrait chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu'on lui avait donné un masque d'ANBU ? Pourquoi ses amis, ses proches, ceux qu'il avait consolé, protégé, veillé n'avaient rien vu, rien compris ?

« _Ils sont égoïstes. Ils se complaisent de savoir que tu __étais__ là mais jamais ils n'ont fait quelqu__e__ chos__e__ pour toi. Oui, je sais, tu penses à Choji, le gentil et martyrisé Choji. Tu lui as offert ton amitié. Tu l'as protégé et défendu. Oui, il a pris la tienne, parfois. Toi, tu as toujours cherché plus loin que ces sourires tremblants et son assurance qu'il allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais lui ? Lui a-t-il vu que tu changeais ? Que Konoha te détruisait ? Que le sang sur tes mains commençait à te hanter ? Que plus tu cherchais à t'éloigner de tes émotions lorsqu'on t'ordonnait de tuer un enfant, un civil, un être qui n'avait jamais demandé à connaître dans le monde sanglant des shinobis,_ _plus tu te brisais? Malgré ton art de refouler, tu sentais ta raison et ton esprit hurl__er__, tu sentais ton âme s'éparpill__er__. Mais personne… _»

« Shikamaru ! » cria Asuma. Le Nara le regarda, sortant de son dialogue interne.

« Vous n'avez jamais cherché à voir ou comprendre. » Sa voix était lointaine, peut-être un peu cassé alors que la haine et la douleur se mêlaient en lui en une fusion bouillonnante. « Tous autant que vous êtes. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? À qui parles-tu ? C'est quoi ces marques noires sur ton visages ? Et ton œil ? Shikamaru ! Les Nara semblent penser que tu as commis le sacrilège ultime de ton clan, si tu ne rentres pas, ils se lanceront à ta poursuite ! C'est leur droit, l'Hokage… »

« L'Hokage n'est rien. Elle ne comprend rien ! » coupa-t-il vivement. Il fit évoluer son ombre lentement, précautionneusement. « Vous savez, _Asuma_… » continua-t-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, en insistant sur le prénom. « Vous avez toujours été un piètre sensei. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Vous avez toujours pointé nos défauts. Toujours, vous nous insultiez, appelant Ino braillarde, Choji glouton et moi paresseux. Et vous n'avez fait qu'exploiter nos faiblesses en nous faisant du chantage pour telle mission ou tel entraînement sans jamais chercher à nous aider à les effacer, à nous dépasser pour nous-même et non pour un possible gain. » Il se tut et regardant l'homme qui écarquilla les yeux.

Son ombre progressait avec une lenteur étudiée et n'était plus qu'à un mètre du ninja de Konoha « Vous avez profité de notre appartenance à des clans pour vous laver les mains de nous. Ne faites pas votre choqué, _sensei_. Vous étiez heureux de nous avoir, nous. Vous saviez pertinemment que nos parents se chargeraient de nous inculquer les techniques dont nous avions besoin. Ais-je tord ?» Il plissa les yeux alors que l'homme commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer. « Vous pensiez que je n'ai jamais entendu les boutades que vous envoyez à Kakashi ? Vous pensiez que je ne savais pas que vous le plaigniez et le moquiez pour avoir deux orphelins et une fille de civile ? »

Il lui sourit sarcastiquement et un peu tristement. « Oui, c'est tellement plus simple de fermer les yeux sur nos problèmes, nos craintes en se disant que papa et maman sont derrières, sécurisant n'est-ce pas ? »Son ombre était à une trentaine centimètres « Vous saviez que je vous respectais plus que quiconque, que je vous admirais et ça flattait votre orgueil. Mais quand je commençais à sombrer, vous l'avez vu, vous l'avez su mais rien. Je ne vous en aie pas voulu mais maintenant… »

« Shikamaru… Je ne savais pas ! J'ai toujours tout fait pour être un bon sensei ! Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de ta désertion ! J'ai toujours cherché un moyen pour que vous soyez une équipe efficace et… » déclara Asuma troublé par les mots de son élève. Le doute s'était intensifié dans ses yeux bruns.

« Vous accusez ? Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous n'avez pas autant d'importance que cela. Ou en tout cas vous n'en avez plus. » Shikamaru ricana. « Vous êtes vraiment galère. » Il reprit un air sérieux. « Je ne rentrerai pas. »

« Shika… Haïs-tu Konoha ? » demanda Asuma en secouant la tête comme pour chasser une gêne imaginaire.

« Je commence à penser que oui. »

« Je suis désolé mais… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

« Ce sera donc la mort. » se contenta de dire le Nara, sentant la brûlure de la colère jusque dans ses os.

« Pour un de nous deux oui. » soupira Asuma en allumant une cigarette.

À suivre…

* * *

NdA : Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Ces derniers jours ont été plus pourris que pourris ! Enfin, le voici ! Le plus long chapitre actuellement écrit ! J'essayerais de publier le prochain (qui est pratiquement aussi long) assez tôt !

Nakashi Nara est un OC. Je ne sais pas encore si on en entendra encore parler. Même si je pense développer un peu son passé dans le futur, rien n'est moins sûr. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!


	13. Chapitre 14

Titre : À l'ombre des nuages

Auteur : Dymitry

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf une (grande) partie de l'histoire. (Je reprends quelques événements du manga ^^)

Encore un grand merci à ma béta : _**Hogakeminato **_!

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : LA MORT D'UN NINJA EST INÉLUCTABLE.

Le jônin voulut se mettre en garde mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il ne pouvait bouger. Il regarda Shikamaru avec incompréhension. « Comment ? Tu n'as fait aucun signe ! »

Le Nara fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas. Sa technique avait été désactivée quand il avait été blessé à la cuisse.

« _Nous sommes proches d'être un. Tu commences à m'accepter. Nous sommes forts._ _Nous pouvons faire cette technique sans signe. Nous la connaissons si bien. Mais que vas-tu faire mon Shikamaru ? Le tuer comme lui désire le faire ? Il le mérite ! Il nous a abandonné ! Il nous a trahis !_ »

« Kage Nui ! » cria Shikamaru le visage déformé par la rage qu'il sentait brûler en lui. Il regarda les lances d'ombres s'enfoncer dans les bras et les jambes de son sensei. Le sang coula abondement glissant le long des membres et gouttant dans l'herbe verdoyante. Il avait épargné son abdomen exprès. En lui, l'envie de meurtre et l'épouvante de penser à tuer Asuma se disputaient avec force.

« _Pourquoi hésiter ?! Tue-le ! Fais-le souffrir ! Il le mérite ! Il nous a bless__é__ ! Si tu l'épargnes, il reviendra ! Il te ramènera à Konoha ! Il t'abandonnera aux Nara ! Tu connaîtras une fin similaire à _Nahoya_, si douloureuse et si lente ! Notre si belle petite sœur. Souviens-toi de ses cris, de son sang tout ça à cause…_ »

Non, non, il ne repenserait pas à elle. Jamais.

« _Nous finirons tu__é__ et tortur__é__ par les personnes qui nous ont élevé ! Nous finirons dans une mare de sang ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Personne ne viendra te sauver ! _»

« Vous m'abandonneriez à mes parents ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Asuma, toujours immobilisé, sentant la douleur et la colère enfler à un point qu'il ne pensait pas possible. « Après tout, c'est ce que vous faisiez si bien en tant que sensei. »

« Non, si tu te rends, je te mènerais à l'Hokage ou sinon… » Asuma le regardait, sérieusement, sa cigarette pendait entre ses lèvres et tomba lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à continuer, avant de la fermer.

« _Il te tuera. Il te fera saigner, il te fera du mal. Lui, il a déjà oublié tout ce que vous avez partagé. Il a abandonné votre lien, il l'a sauvagement brisé._»

Shikamaru se tenait en face de lui, le regardant dans un état second, une moue de rage au coin de la bouche et les paupières plissées. Il sentait les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Vous me tuerez ?! »

« Oui. » Il n'y avait aucun mensonge, aucune hésitation dans sa voix et Shikamaru sentit quelque chose se briser dans son âme déjà morcelée. La douleur dans sa poitrine le fit reculer d'un pas et il porta la main à son torse serrant son épais manteau.

« _Il te l'a dit ! Il ne te ramènerait pas pour te faire_ _exécuter ! Il le ferait lui-même ! Il trempera ses mains dans ton sang ! Il n'hésitera pas ! Tue-le ! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire souffrir, de nous faire souffrir ! Nous ne sommes pas fautifs ! Tue-le !_ »

Il sentit un sanglot douloureux lui déchirer la gorge. Il s'approcha et posa la tête sur l'épaule d'Asuma, sentant la sienne faire de même dans une parfaite réplique de ses gestes.

« J'avais besoin de vous. » Sa voix était roque, tremblante et entrecoupée par ses pleurs. « J'avais besoin de vous ! » hurla-t-il en se saisissant d'un kunaï et en l'enfonçant dans l'abdomen de son sensei en levant la lame vers son cœur, la glissant sous ses côtes pour atteindre l'organe vital.

« Shikamaru ! Stop ! » cria Ino, alertée par le hurlement de Shikamaru.

Mais c'était trop tard. Shikamaru recula de quelque pas. Sa technique toujours active, maintenait Asuma debout. Il regardait sans vraiment le voir et sentit son corps se mettre à trembler avec violence. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux écarquillés de la dépouille du jônin qui avait tant compté pour lui. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sentit un hurlement se coincer dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas fait ça. Il relâcha son jutsu et vit Asuma s'effondrer sur le ventre, sans vie sur l'herbe maintenant rouge.

Ino arriva en courant à côté du corps. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, ses mains étaient au-dessus, prises de soubresaut incontrôlable, tout comme son corps menu.

« Sensei ? » La voix de la jeune fille était basse, hésitante. « Sensei ?! » Les sanglots qu'elle tentait de refouler s'entendaient parfaitement dans sa voix rendue aiguë par la panique. « Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Shikamaru recula encore de quelques pas. Son corps chancela mais il restait debout. Il baissa lentement la tête sur ses mains et les mis sous lui. Elles étaient rouges. Il sentit la panique et la terreur s'emparer de lui à la vision sang d'Asuma.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être mort ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! » criait Ino à quelques mètres de lui.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle prit le corps et le retourna. Le manche du kunaï dépassait encore de son torse, enfoncée pratiquement entièrement dans la poitrine. Le sang ne coulait plus, la poitrine ne se soulevait plus, le visage ne bougeait plus et les yeux fixaient un point fixe et vague. Mort. Il venait de tuer Asuma. Il se sentit tomber, à genou et enserra son torse de ses deux bras sanglants.

« Sensei ! Sensei ! Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plaît !» Ino pleurait, des pleurs déchirants et ses cris se mêlaient à ses gémissements alors qu'elle restait prostrée devant Asuma.

« Ino ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » demanda Gai en arrivant précipitamment. Il jetait de fréquent coups d'œil à Kisame qui arrivait lentement, apparemment peu pressé, un grand sourire aux lèvres et son épée sur l'épaule.

Shikamaru regardait autour de lui. Kisame ne portait pratiquement pas de blessures alors que Gai semblait bien amoché. Neji et Lee avaient bien du mal face à Jugo qui s'avérait être une force brute. Et Choji et Tenten semblaient arriver à acculer Suigetsu. Karin avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il venait de tuer Asuma. Il ne se souciait de rien.

Il reporta son attention sur Ino qui pleurait hystérique en serrant une des mains d'Asuma.

« Gai-sensei ! Asuma… Il est… » Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, reniflant pitoyablement.

Shikamaru devait se calmer. Il devait se relever et jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il devait au moins ça à ses anciens coéquipiers. Pour alléger leur douleur, il devait leur permettre de le haïr, entièrement. Il le devait. Mais il venait de tuer Asuma. Lui, pas le sceau, pas Rumashika, lui. Il avait enfoncé le kunaï. Il avait envie de vomir mais il devait se relever.

Il baissa la tête, essuya ses larmes avec un morceau de son manteau et se leva en déroulant tous ses muscles. Il fit de son mieux pour repousser la crise d'hystérie qu'il était à deux doigts de faire. Il ne pouvait craquer maintenant.

« Mort » finit-il à la place d'Ino qui reporta son regard sur lui en sursautant, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Il essaya de prendre l'air ennuyé qu'il avait constamment mais savait que ses traits étaient tirés. Il ne s'avança pas, les fixant simplement, évitant de regarder le corps.

« Shikamaru. » Le visage si fin d'Ino se déforma en une rage pure. La haine étincela dans ses deux prunelles d'un bleu profond.

« Allons, Ino. Tu ne penses pas pouvoir me battre. » Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Il devait repousser ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Il s'accrochait à cette idée avec désespoir et sentit un élan de reconnaissance envers Rumashika pour son silence.

« Comment as-tu pu ?! » grogna-t-elle en se levant brusquement et en dégainant un kunaï.

« Galère. Je dois vraiment t'expliquer comment enfoncer une lame de manière à passer sous les côtes pour atteindre le cœur ? » Il soupira exagérément, dissimulant ses mains dans les larges manches de son manteau pour camoufler ses tremblements.

« Enfoiré ! » cria Ino en se jetant sur lui mais elle fut vite retenue par Gai qui le fixait dangereusement et jetait des coups d'œil vers Kisame qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

« Eh, bien. On s'amuse par ici ! » déclara le nukenin de Kiri en s'approchant de Shikamaru. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule en jetant un regard amusé aux deux ninjas de Konoha qui leur faisaient face, nullement choqué par le corps trempant dans une ébauche écarlate.

Shikamaru lui jeta un regard avant de tourner la tête. Les autres ninjas du village de la feuille combattaient plus loin, assez loin pour ne pas avoir conscience du drame qui s'était passé. Et qui se déroulait encore, songea-t-il en regardant Ino.

Gai semblait indécis. Il regarda autour de lui sans fixer son regard sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Neji semblait peiné à tenir le rythme d'un Jugo enragé, bien loin de son calme de toute à l'heure. Shikamaru pensa distraitement à un dédoublement de la personnalité. Lee avait ouvert plusieurs portes et arrivait à maintenir le nukenin mais il commençait à ralentir. Le combat de Suigetsu se déroulait assez loin, celui-ci, bien qu'en difficulté, ne semblait pas vraiment amoché si on excluait quelque shurikens enfoncés dans sa peau qui par endroit bleuissait. Il grimaça en le voyant lécher le sang qui maculait ses doigts et détourna le regard pour voir Tenten une large plaie sur le flan qu'elle tenait de sa main libre et de l'autre lancer des attaques violentes visant à attirer le nukenin vers Choji qui avait sûrement dû prendre une des pilules de son clan. Ce dernier n'avait que des coupures mineures mais la fatigue se lisait sur son visage devenu moins rond.

« Eh ben le ptiot. Je n'en attendais pas autant de toi. » ricana Kisame.

Shikamaru le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer et de se masser la nuque. Ne pas craquer.

« Bah, ce fut assez simple. Etonnant la manière dont quelques vérités l'a débarrassé de toute prudence. Assez décevant aussi. » répondit-il. « C'était tellement simple que c'en devenait galère. »

« Salop ! Espèce de connard ! » hurla Ino, se déchaînant comme une furie dans la poigne de fer de Gai.

« Femme pénible, toujours en train de brailler. » Il lui jeta un regard vide avant de fixer Kisame. « On fait quoi ? »

« Bah, c'est aux ninjas de Konoha de voir. » Il souriait encore en fixant Gai. « Alors l'ornithorynque, ta décision. On se bat à mort ou vous partez bien gentiment la queue entre les jambes ? »

Gai jeta un regard de dégoût aux nukenins avant de porter son attention sur les deux combats qui se déroulaient plus loin.

« Où est l'Uchiha ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Galère. On ne le sait pas. » dit Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gai retroussa les lèvres en l'entendant mais ne répliqua pas. Il appela les chûnins qui combattaient et ceux-ci arrivèrent ne quittant pas leurs adversaires des yeux. Si Suigetsu ne semblait pas le moins du monde dérangé par la soudaine retraite et s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Jugo lui, se lança à la poursuite de ses proies avec un air de rage pure et une envie de sang brillante dans ses pupilles dilatées. Le Nara remarqua son changement d'apparence, sa peau était devenu sombre et son corps plus massif et déformé.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils face à cette décision. Il était vraiment rare de couper ainsi les combats, surtout qu'ils allaient tous se trouver face à face, au point de départ.

« Eh, se passe quoi ? » demanda Suigetsu en arrivant vers eux.

« Il semble que les ninjas de Konoha soient prêts à foutre le camps avant d'avoir plus de morts. » ricana Kisame en désignant la dépouille d'Asuma.

« Sans Sasuke, on ne peut pas arrêter Jugo. » prévint Suigetsu, soucieux.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil au nukenin d'Hebi qui se jetait sur un Lee essoufflé malgré ses cris sur la jeunesse et autres trucs galères qu'il affectionnait.

« Sensei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Ino ?! Ino ?! » Choji s'agitait en tous sens, le visage brisé par la douleur et la tristesse.

« Il l'a tué ! Il l'a tué ! » cria-t-elle, hystérique, en pointant le Nara du doigt avec son bras libre de la prise de Gai. « Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !»

« Shikamaru n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Dis-lui ! » sanglota l'Akimichi.

Le Nara le fixa en silence avant de hausser les épaules. Il avait le cœur en lambeau et se répétait inlassablement, tel un mantra « Ne pas craquer » mais plus les secondes défilaient plus il sentait son emprise sur ses émotions se disloquer.

Il reporta son attention sur Lee et Jugo, tentant de se distraire et de ne pas se mettre à sangloter et hurler. Il devait avouer que le ninja de Konoha se débrouillait bien mais Jugo semblait à un tout autre niveau. Choji et Lee auraient pu avoir une chance ou peut-être Gai, mais seul, il ne donnait pas long feu au jeune chûnin. Surtout que tous les autres semblaient figés. Tenten, venant de découvrir la mort d'Asuma, avait les yeux agrandis par le choc et l'horreur, fixant le corps sans vie. Neji lui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté, ses yeux opalins passaient d'Asuma à lui et Shikamaru aurait été bien en peine de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Shika ? » demanda avec hésitation son ancien coéquipier.

« Choji. » répondit-il distraitement en ne détournant pas les yeux des deux combattants.

Neji avait fini par rejoindre son compagnon, remarquant ses difficultés. Gai serrait les dents, totalement désemparé. Ce que Shikamaru comprenait. Le jônin devait organiser et commander cinq chûnins épuisés dont deux mentalement instables.

« Tu… tu ne l'as pas fait ? Hein ? Tu n'aurais pas pu. Jamais. Ce n'était pas toi. Dis-le ! Putain Shika ! Dis-le ! » s'égosilla Choji, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Si. J'ai tué Asuma. » répondit Shikamaru en reportant son regard sur son meilleur ami.

« Merde ! Merde ! Putain ! C'était ton sensei ! Notre sensei ! » cria-t-il.

« Non. Il m'a dit que je n'étais plus son élève. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait me tuer ici et maintenant. » Sa voix était plate, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps alors que chaque mot, chaque parole le déchiraient toujours un peu plus. « Et de toute manière, je ne fais plus partie de votre village. Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki, il faudrait que tu t'en souviennes. Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'oublier maintenant. »

« Bon, l'ornithorynque, tu te décides de suite. C'est pas la mer à boire, on vous laissera même ramasser le cadavre et le ramener. » déclara Kisame qui semblait s'ennuyer profondément de toute cette scène.

Choji restait à genou, fixant Shikamaru comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, des larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues.

« Connard ! J'aurai ta peau ! Traître ! Je te tuerai ! » hurlait Ino, se débattant toujours.

« On rentre. » décida Gai en serrant les poings, oubliant qu'il tenait le bras frêle de la jeune kunoichi, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Non ! Gai-sensei ! Il est devant nous ! Il a tué Asuma ! Il l'a fait ! Je l'ai vu ! Je… » Elle éclata en sanglot, agitant ses bras en des gestes désordonnés.

« Ben, on va y allez aussi. » décréta Kisame. « À charge de revanche l'ornithorynque. Le ptiot, tu t'occupes de Jugo. Bloque-le et force-le à nous suivre, ok ? »

« Ouais. » répondit docilement Shikamaru. Il se sentait prêt à craquer. Mais il ne devait pas. Non, pas encore.

Il fit les signes de sa technique de manipulation des ombres et l'activa. Il venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait l'utiliser juste en y pensant, sûrement car c'était celle avec laquelle il avait le plus d'affinité, la faisant depuis son jeune âge, et il ne désirait pas le dévoiler. Ça pourrait lui servir.

Il regarda son ombre s'avancer avec rapidité vers le nukenin déchaîné et se saisit de la sienne sans mal. Il grimaça en sentant le chakra irradier de sa cible et brûler le sien mais il tint bon, insufflant assez d'énergie pour contre balancer celle de Jugo.

«C'est bon pour moi mais c'est vraiment galère, ce type est un monstre. » râla le Nara, espérant que les tremblements de son corps passent pour de la fatigue alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'embuer à la vision d'Asuma, le corps encore mou dans les bras de Gai.

Il se détourna légèrement, de sorte à ne plus voir l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Il fit mine de regarder Kisame dans l'expectative. Il n'allait pas tenir. Mais il le devait. Encore un peu. Il devait attendre d'être seul ou tout du moins loin des ninjas de Konoha.

« C'est pas fini ! On te retrouvera ! Tu payeras ! Sale traître ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! » criait Ino, sa voix partant dans les aiguës alors que Neji la retenait. Ses larmes semblaient intarissables et son faciès paraissait soudainement monstrueux alors que ses traits d'habitude si harmonieux étaient corrompus par une haine ardente.

Choji était toujours à terre, son corps prit de tremblements convulsifs et son visage exprimant toute l'horreur et le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

Shikamaru n'écouta plus, ne regarda plus. Il se perdit dans une concentration salutaire. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'est le flux incessant de chakra qu'il envoyait dans sa technique et Kisame qu'il devait suivre sagement. Ne pas penser. Ne pas entendre. Ne pas craquer. Il chancelait lentement, tentant de ne pas chuter et laisser libre cours à la douleur qui parcourait son corps, qui écrasait son torse et qui vrillait son esprit.

« Allons-y. » déclara Kisame, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Shikamaru, comme pour le guider.

Le voyage se passa dans un brouillard meurtrissant pour le Nara qui essayait de fuir encore un peu les émotions qui se déchaînaient en lui, qui le blessaient en un tourbillon broyeur, briseur qui le laminait de l'intérieur pour laisser une blessure suppurante menaçant à tout moment de déborder de pue et de souffrance.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard dans le pays limitrophe du pays du feu et du vent. Shikamaru comprit bien vite à travers la torpeur qui avait gagné son esprit, qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la planque où le sceau sur sa nuque avait été apposé, au pays de la rivière. Il frissonna et ferma quelques secondes les yeux, se figeant avant de soupirer difficilement et de reprendre son chemin. Il devait se concentrer sur les pas de Kisame, sur le chakra qu'il envoyait. Il ne devait pas craquer. Juste un peu, encore un peu et il pourrait. Oui, juste attendre, d'être seul. Loin de ceux qui l'avait mené à… cette situation. Loin de tout serait son vœu le plus cher à cet instant.

Il continua son chemin, avançant un pied après l'autre. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et se fit la remarque distraite qu'il devait être en état de choc. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il sentait son corps trembler et ses yeux écarquillés commençaient à avoir bien du mal à endiguer le flot qui lui brûlait les prunelles.

« Bon, on est arrivé. Le ptiot, vas direct dans la chambre que t'avais la dernière fois. Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda Kisame d'un ton calme.

« Oui. » Sa voix était roque et il dut se retenir d'hurler après le bleuté. Il savait que Kisame n'était pas fautif, enfin pas de son geste même s'il était un des responsables de sa situation. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas rajouter des pensées à celles qui menaçaient de le mener au bord de la folie. Son chakra était pratiquement épuisé et s'il avait pu, il se serait étonné du temps pendant lequel il avait maintenu son emprise sur le nukenin.

« Ok, tu peux désactiver ta technique, je vais me charger de l'autre là. Va. » ordonna le bleuté en le fixant étrangement.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, ayant un besoin irrépressible de s'éloigner d'eux et surtout de se retrouver seul.

Il entra précipitamment dans la petite chambre, ne se souvenant même plus du chemin qu'il venait de parcourir pour y arriver. Il claqua la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et hurla silencieusement alors que la scène se rejouait encore et encore devant ses yeux. Il avait tué Asuma. Malgré la haine et la trahison qu'il avait ressenti devant la résolution de son sensei à l'exécuter lui-même, il ne pouvait que ressentir une intense douleur se répandre dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il sentit l'envie grandissante de briser quelque chose, de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait comme il sentait son cœur se désagréger. Il avait tué Asuma. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il se laissa tomber lourdement devant la cuvette et vomi. Il régurgita le maigre contenu de son estomac et sentit bien vite la bile le brûler de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui l'horreur. Asuma…

Il l'avait tué. Sans hésitation. Il avait plongé son kunaï et il se souvenait avec une précision atroce de la chaleur de son corps, de son souffle sur son épaule, de son sang ruisselant sur sa peau comme une pluie diluvienne. Il avait tué Asuma.

Son corps se mit à trembler avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu croire être pris de convulsion. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il sentait la panique courir dans son esprit. Il avait tué Asuma. Il sentit un sanglot douloureux passer ses lèvres gercées. Les larmes affluèrent avec une telle force qu'il eut l'impression que ses yeux s'embrasaient. Il leva ses mains, contemplant avec effroi leur couleur bordeaux, dû au sang séché qui se morcelait, tombant en fine poussière quand il les bougeait. Il ne pouvait garder ces traces. Il se redressa, trop vite, sentant son corps faiblir, il retomba lourdement sur la pierre froide. Il rampa plus qu'autre chose jusqu'à la douche rudimentaire et s'y assit enserrant ses genoux après avoir tendu les bras pour allumer le flot d'eau pure qui pourtant n'arriverait jamais à totalement chassé cette couleur qu'il en venait à détester.

Il vit les nuages rouges de son manteau. Il l'enleva avec une vitesse paniquée et réussit à le lancer loin de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il le narguait alors qu'il était étalé sur le sol. La pièce sombre faisait ressortir avec bien trop d'intensité pour son esprit perturbé le vermeille qui lui sembla, pendant quelques secondes, recouvrir la pièce.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? En seulement quelques mois. Il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis, son villages, son sensei et bien plus, oui, il n'avait plus de liberté, plus de chez-lui, plus d'endroit où retourner. Il était seul, définitivement.

Il avait tué Asuma.

Et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Il s'était avancé vers lui. Il avait enfoncé la lame jusqu'au cœur palpitant pour le faire taire à jamais. Il avait arraché la lumière dans ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien.

Shikamaru sentit son souffle s'accélérer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir respirer. Il enserra le devant de son tee-shirt, sentant la maille se déchirer. Il… Il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait plus y penser mais les images, les sons, les sensations, les paroles revenaient le narguer encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il sentait la souffrance s'intensifier alors que son sensei lui annonçait sans hésitation qu'il allait le tuer. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Comment avait-il pu vouloir l'exécuter ainsi ?

Etait-ce de sa faute ? Avait-il été un si mauvais élève que ça ? Il avait soudain l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin. Il avait tué son sensei, son modèle. Il avait envie de mourir. Il avait envie de le ressusciter pour le frapper jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait…

Il hurla en frappant le mur de toutes ses forces. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur lorsque sa peau se déchira et ses os se brisèrent. Il se laissa tomber, les yeux troubles. Il resta sous le jet qu'il remarqua glacé mais rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il se souvint de la plaie à sa cuisse et un rire amer lui échappa en s'imaginant se vider de son sang. Le rire se transforma bien vite en fou rire qui lui sortait de la bouche comme du venin, ravageant son corps en des spasmes douloureux et piquant sa gorge déjà irritée.

Il ne sut combien de temps, il resta là, riant à en crever sous l'eau glacée. Il sentait les larmes couler toujours plus vite et la douleur lui labourer le corps au rythme de ses battements de cœurs erratiques.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se leva pour se traîner dans son lit et dans un nouvel élan de gratitude pour le silence de son autre lui, il s'endormit, trempé, vidé et blessé.

oOo

Tsunade avait pris sa soirée. Elle avait outrepassé ses droits en ordonnant à ses gardes de lui foutre la paix. Elle soupira en regardant autour d'elle. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un village civil non loin de Konoha, connu pour ses maisons de passes et ses mauvaises fréquentations.

Elle avait voulu venir se beurrer la gueule à en oublier qui elle était et jouer tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné depuis qu'elle avait été nommé d'Hokage. Elle eut un petit sourire en envisageant mettre en jeu l'argent du village mais ses yeux s'assombrirent en imaginant la réaction du conseil. Ils feraient certainement tuer tous les témoins pour empêcher cette histoire de filtrer. Les deux vieux se fichaient qu'elle joue mais dans la limite du raisonnable comme ils lui disaient avec un air désapprobateur. Ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de vouloir lui donner l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette désobéissante qui devrait avoir honte. Tsunade se demandait souvent s'ils se souvenaient qu'elle n'était pas loin d'avoir leur âge.

Le bar était assez vétuste et sale. Les regards qu'on lui lançait étaient purement concupiscents mais elle y était habituée tout comme aux commentaires grivois et aux invitations flirtant l'insulte. Elle avait cru que retrouver un endroit comme celui-ci lui ferait du bien, lui épargnant pendant quelques heures les problèmes et les souvenirs qui la hantaient. Ça avait marché lors de sa fuite quelques années plus tôt, après _leurs _morts, celles de son frère et de son amour. Combien de fois s'était-elle noyée dans l'alcool après avoir perdu tout ce qu'elle possédait ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Parfois elle ne dessoûlait pas de plusieurs jours et sa survie restait un mystère. Et puis, il y avait eu Shizune bien qu'elle ne refrénait pas totalement ses escapades, avait toujours pris soin d'elle. Mais cette fois, Tsunade ne pouvait que voir les regards éteints des filles qui se trémoussaient pour appâter le client, les yeux désespérés des soûlards avachis un peu partout et la sordidité des lieux.

Elle soupira lourdement, attrapant la bouteille qu'elle venait de commander et jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes qui plus loin pariaient aux dés. Elle fut tentée de les rejoindre mais elle préféra se morfondre seule et essayer de se perdre dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Ses pensées semblaient décidées à lui pourrir la soirée. Elle reprit une lampée du liquide brûlant et se laissa tomber au fond de la chaise inconfortable qui devait avoir un pied plus cours que les autres et qui lui donna pendant quelques secondes l'impression de chuter.

Asuma était mort.

Tuer par Shikamaru.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Elle n'y comprenait strictement plus rien.

Le conseil lui avait mis un couteau sous la gorge. Elle avait farfouillé un peu partout pour trouver un moyen de les évincer, de les remplacer ou de carrément dissoudre le conseil mais ils veillaient et avaient su après trois mois de recherche ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait interrogé, fouillé, soudoyé mais non, rien comme s'ils étaient irréprochables.

Elle ricana avant de lever la tête vers le plafond où les poutres apparentes donnaient une impression d'étroitesse à la pièce déjà pas bien grande.

Les deux vieux fous l'avaient gentiment rabroué. Leur menace à peine voilée lui avait fait courber l'échine comme une gamine prise en faute. Ils avaient tout bonnement laissé entendre qu'ils pourraient enfermer Naruto et embrigader tous ses protégés dans la pire section des ANBU. Beaucoup dirait que l'assassinat de civil était de loin la plus faible et facile branche mais Tsunade avait vu les chiffres, un ninja sur cinq y restait plus de cinq ans sans se suicider. C'était assez pittoresque de savoir que de toutes les cellules du village, c'était celle-là qui avait le plus grand taux de mortalité.

Elle s'était retrouvée au point de départ, se contentant des miettes et balayant tous les espoirs qu'elle avait pu avoir. Elle se demandait où sa naïveté prendrait fin, il semblait qu'elle n'ait aucune limite. Comment avait-elle pu penser une seule seconde avoir le pouvoir pour agir ?

Elle avala prêt de la moitié de sa bouteille mais ne sentit même pas un léger engourdissement alors que l'alcool entrait dans son système.

« Eh bien ma ptite dame, vous en avez une sacrée descente ! » sourit le tenancier en lui en apportant une deuxième selon ses souhaits.

Tsunade lui sourit en hochant la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas l'genre de client que j'ai d'habitude. » fit-il en riant et regardant autour de lui, son visage un peu crispé en avisant la décrépitude morale et matérielle des lieux.

« On a tous besoin de se détendre. » répliqua la blonde en reprenant une gorgée.

Le tenancier dansa d'un pied à l'autre en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui, manifestement mal-à-l'aise.

Tsunade se tendit devant cette attitude suspecte et renifla le contenu des bouteilles à la recherche d'un quelconque poison.

« Vous devriez pas rester ici, Hokage. Y'en a qui vous ont reconnu et qui ont quelques griefs envers Konoha. Je veux pas de problèmes ici, vous comprenez. » Il la regardait avec une certaine peur. « Mes filles risquent d'être blessées et elles le sont déjà assez par tous ces rustres. » lui murmura-t-il comme une excuse.

« Vous êtes le propriétaire ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée par le souci qu'elle pouvait sentir chez lui pour les prostituées.

« Non, non. Je suis juste une sorte de gérant. Le propriétaire joue là-bas. » expliqua-t-il en agitant ses mains devant lui avec un sourire nerveux. « Je… Je dois y aller, il ne serait pas bon qu'on remarque qu'on discute. » dit-il en partant.

Tsunade était maintenant tendue, tout espoir de détente s'envolait.

Elle soupira un peu, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Elle n'avait pas envie de gérer la mort d'Asuma et les élans de revanche et de tristesse des gamins. C'était égoïste, oui mais elle, ce n'avait jamais été son rêve de devenir Hokage. Elle ferma les yeux en amenant le goulot à ses lèvres pleines. La chaleur se diffusa en elle alors qu'elle prenait quelques gorgés mais toujours aucun signe de l'alcool agissant sur son esprit. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que Gai et les gosses étaient rentrés avec le corps du jônin et elle les avait envoyé à l'hôpital avant de prendre la tangente. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'équipe Kurenai et de celle de Kakashi mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Leur mission était de rentrer s'ils ne trouvaient pas la trace de l'Uchiha dans les douze heures. Qui étaient bientôt écoulées, remarqua-t-elle en avisant la position du soleil.

Les regards nerveux et inquiets du tenancier l'énervèrent. Elle prit la bouteille pleine, jeta quelques billets sur la table et partit. Elle regarda le ciel. Il faisait encore jour. Elle regarda autour d'elle et la misère des lieux lui serra brièvement le cœur. Elle se détourna et retourna à Konoha, le village du feu et des faux-semblants.

Elle sourit tristement avant de sentir la colère grandir en elle. Qu'avait-il bien pu passer dans la tête du Nara pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki et tuer Asuma ? Ce sale gamin les avait tous trompé. Le village avait bien besoin de ça ! En plus de déstabiliser le clan Nara et ses amis, son départ avait fait douter des capacités de Tsunade à gérer ses ninjas. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que le conseil avait laissé échapper quelques propos "malheureux" pour que ses subordonnés pensent cela. Elle serra sa main libre en avalant une nouvelle lampée. Ciel, ce n'était pas comme si les désertions étaient si exceptionnelles ! Il devait bien y en avoir une ou deux par ans.

Elle accéléra, voulant rencontrer les deux équipes qui devaient être proches de Konoha maintenant.

Le gosse avait vraiment trahi ? Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose sous le soudain embrigadement du Nara dans l'organisation des nuages rouges mais la mort d'Asuma ne laissait planer aucun doute quant aux motivations du jeune.

Elle secoua la tête, le gamin était perdu. Son clan réclamait le droit d'envoyer des exécuteurs. D'après le rapport de Naruto, il avait activé une technique étrange qui avait mis les Nara dans une rage folle et même son père avait insisté pour qu'elle autorise l'envoie d'une équipe. Histoire de famille qu'ils avaient dit sans vouloir donner de détails si ce n'est que ce jutsu était une abomination et que Shikamaru devait être exécuté au plus vite pour l'honneur de leur clan et autre stupidité que Tsunade n'avait écouté que d'une oreille. De toute manière, il était hors de question d'envoyer des équipes pour des excursions punitives et personnelles. L'Akatsuki était bien trop fort et les capacités de ses membres bien trop inconnues, surtout que la mort d'un jônin aussi utile qu'Asuma avait affaibli les rangs de Konoha. Les traces de la dernière guerre, de Kyûbi et de l'attaque d'Orochimaru étaient encore bien trop ancrées pour que le village se permette d'autoriser ce genre de folie qui ne rapporterait rien à Konoha si ce n'est la possible perte de shinobis de valeur. Déjà qu'elle trouvait la tradition d'envoyer l'équipe d'un nukenin pour le ramener et être jugé totalement stupide. Ils avaient des oinins, bon sang ! Pourquoi envoyer des personnes émotionnellement impliquées et donc perturbées combattre un allié voir même ami ? Était-ce une manière pernicieuse de tester la loyauté des autres membres ? C'était bien possible.

Elle courrait se gorgeant de vent et avalant de temps à autre une gorgée de saké. Elle pensa quelques instants à éviter les deux équipes qui devraient bientôt arriver. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur annoncer la mort d'Asuma. Elle se tata quelques secondes avant de se figer devant les portes de son village, indécises. Devait-elle les attendre ? Avaient-ils retrouvé l'Uchiha ? Elle l'espérait, un ninja de son niveau serait un don pour Konoha dans ces temps troubles et même si le gamin avait trahi, maintenant sa vengeance accomplie, il n'avait aucune raison de rester sur les routes.

Parfois, elle maudissait son frère et son amour, sans leur loyauté et leur attachement au village, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de son avenir, seulement de celui des êtres qu'elle en était venue à chérir. Konoha lui paraissait de plus en plus laid au fil du temps et le monde des ninjas lui donnait bien trop souvent envie de rejoindre ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Pourtant, en pensant à Naruto, Sakura et quelques autres, elle ne pouvait que vouloir tenir encore un peu pour être là quand ils découvriraient toute l'horreur du monde shinobi. Ils avaient été bien chanceux d'en être épargné jusqu'à présent, comme elle, plus jeune.

Elle laissa son regard se perdre sur le chemin de terre qui s'éloignait, se perdant dans une forêt dense. Elle repensa à sa jeunesse, à son insouciance et à cette naïveté qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée même pendant la guerre. Même alors qu'elle épanchait le sang, nettoyait les blessures, amputant des membres, parce qu'elle avait eu le sentiment de _sauver_ et non de tuer comme tous ceux qu'elle aidait.

Et maintenant ? Elle se sentait perdue dans un monde trop sombre et plein d'intrigues pour elle. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle était complètement dépassée comme déphasée.

Elle pensa à Jiraya qui était celui qui l'avait mise dans cette position. Il n'avait pas voulu sacrifier sa liberté pour le village et avait utilisé ses faiblesses pour l'inciter à accepter. Il avait fait resurgir les souvenirs de ses aimés, la manipulant pour qu'elle se remémore leur souhait de protéger et de servir le village, pour qu'elle en vienne à accepter sans broncher. Il était parti, une semaine plus tôt, parlant d'un ancien élève et d'autres sujets obscurs qu'il n'avait pas voulu approfondir et il l'avait laissé alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle lui en voulait surtout pour ce mauvais pressentiment et cette inquiétude qu'elle sentait grossir en elle au fil des jours. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et elle espérait vraiment qu'il revienne et qu'il lui explique pourquoi tant de mystère sur son voyage.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. Elle devait se tenir prête. L'Akatsuki avait déjà sept bijus et ils viendraient bientôt pour Naruto. Elle était tentée de l'enfermer dans le village pendant quelques temps. Elle ne pourrait supporter sa perte. Elle aimait ce gosse comme s'il était le sien. Mais elle savait aussi que le priver de toute liberté serait la pire idée qu'elle pourrait avoir. Il avait toujours démontré une avidité sans pareil à faire ses preuves et à découvrir le monde. Pourtant, pour le bien du village, elle devait l'envisager et elle se sentait déchirée par cette décision qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre. Le conseil interviendrait sans doute, bien qu'ils paraissaient ne pas se soucier de laisser le jinchûriki parcourir les routes. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'aurait pas menacé de l'enfermer pour s'assurer de la coopération de la blonde. Si elle leur obéissait bien gentiment, elle pourrait s'occuper de Naruto comme elle le souhaitait. Elle s'ébroua devant ses pensées. Elle faisait preuve d'un favoritisme flagrant pour quelques ninjas et savait que les autres shinobis l'avaient remarqué et la critiquaient pour ça mais elle…

« Eh ! La veille ! » cria Naruto en courant vers elle.

Les deux équipes étaient enfin arrivées et elle se sentit désappointée de ne pas voir l'Uchiha.

« Mission ? » demanda-t-elle simplement, n'étant pas d'humeur à entretenir un semblant de conversation.

« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la trace de Sasuke. Il semble qu'il ait disparut des lieux du combat. Aucune odeur, ni présence. C'est assez étrange. » exposa Kakashi calmement.

« Si on avait eu plus de temps, on l'aurait sûrement retrouvé ! » râla Naruto en jetant un regard accusateur à Tsunade qui se retint de peu de le frapper.

« Le village ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer trop de ninjas sur ce type de mission. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Naruto ne répondit rien mais son regard ne changea pas. Il n'était clairement pas d'accord mais fit preuve d'une rare retenu.

« Et Shikamaru ? » demanda Sakura, préoccupée pour Ino mais aussi pour le génie.

Tsunade hésita. Elle se trouva bien démunie, ne sachant pas comment leur annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous la regardaient dans l'expectative, voulant vraiment avoir une réponse.

« Shikamaru n'a pas été ramené. Il est reparti avec l'Akatsuki. » commença-t-elle.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ils étaient trois contre lui ! » s'exclama Naruto.

L'Hokage croisa les bras dans une attitude défensive.

« Asuma a combattu seul. » Elle hésita quelques minutes, repensant au rapport de Gai. Elle avait été un peu troublé de sa décision de retraite mais l'avait comprise et ne l'en avait pas blâmé. Il aurait été difficile de continuer avec Ino et Choji en état de choc et les autres chûnins épuisés. Elle se reprit, se redressant après s'être inconsciemment recourbée : « Shikamaru Nara l'a tué. » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes pour qu'ils se remettent du choc avant de continuer : « Les funérailles auront lieu demain en fin d'après-midi. »

« Non ! Vous mentez ! » cria Kurenaï.

Kakashi lui mit une main sur l'épaule et l'enserra quand elle se blottit contre lui, en pleur. Tsunade laissa son regard vagabonder sur les jeunes qui paraissaient bien trop pâles et choqués, si ce n'était l'Aburame dont elle ne discernait pas le visage. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Elle ne l'avait jamais compris, n'ayant pas échangé plus de trois mots. Une énigme, silencieuse qui ne demandait pas à être résolue, voilà l'impression que le jeune homme lui donnait.

Elle contempla ces gamins intégrer pleinement la trahison de l'un des leurs et en voyant leurs visages tourmentés, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de plier devant le conseil. Ils n'auraient pas supporté de devenir des Anbus dans cette section.

Et les autres ? Les genins qui venaient de sortir de l'académie et auxquels elle n'adressait rien de plus qu'un regard ? Les chûnins qui venaient d'être promu ? Les Anbus qui n'avaient qu'un an de plus voir un ou deux de moins ? La culpabilité enserra son cœur alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Ou ne voulait pas, dit une voix pernicieuse dans son esprit. Oui, c'était vrai, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre ses protégés au bénéfice d'inconnus, aussi jeunes soient-ils. Elle soupira fortement en serrant les poings, incapable de dealer avec sa frustration et sa conscience meurtrie.

L'angoisse lui enserra le cœur et le corps. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Qu'allait devenir Konoha ?

La Racine bougeait un peu trop ces derniers temps et elle sentait que Danzo préparait quelque chose. Il avait montré un intérêt vif pour certains shinobis et leurs habilités. Il maintenait que Konoha devait partir en guerre contre les pays potentiellement alliés avec l'Akatsuki dont celui de la pluie.

Elle regarda ces ninjas, ces enfants qu'elle avait appris à aimer et ne voulut pour rien au monde les voir affronter cette horreur. Elle avait réussi à pointer du doigt la faiblesse de son village et l'incapacité de mener une telle campagne mais le conseil semblait écouter avec attention toutes les idées de ce dégénéré qui visait son poste. Elle frissonna en imaginant Danzo à la tête de Konoha, elle était sûre qu'il mènerait le village à sa perte.

* * *

A suivre…

Nda: Nahoya est une OOC dont on entendra parler dans la suite.

Tada ! Une nouveau chapitre plein d'émotion ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Merci pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles !


End file.
